A New Start
by Mark Twain II LoL
Summary: What happens when 3 friends find a machine with the symbols of Geass on them and a girl named S.S. in a capsule? Well ofcourse they travel to the Code Geass universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I chose to do this because I dont believe theirs enough of these kind of stories for Code Geass. I guess I should do the Disclaimer dont want to get my butt sued. BTW I'm new at this so constructive criticism is welcomed but flaming will be deleted so read, review, and enjoy :D **

**Selim: **

Greetings and peace be upon you wonderful readers to my intresting tale,

In Brownstown Michigan the clouds were drifting and their was a gentle breeze was blowing. The sun was bright and shining but inside a certain home somone was stirring and covering up trying to will the sun to go away. But sadly mothers dont seem to understand the concept of sleeping in! "Selim come on time to get up!" said my mom I got up and could only think of one thing to say.

" Uuughh I'm too tired to get up!" I said burying myself under the covers again but ofcourse my mother knows the exact thing to get me up."Come on Selim I have chocolate chip pancakes!" Hearing the worlds chocolate and pancakes got me up in a heart beat and I instantly went to bathroom to clean up. I combed my black hair brushed my teeth and washed my face and checked how I looked and in my green colored contacts over my brown colored eyes changed out of my pajama's and made my way downstairs to the kitchen."Hey mom where are those pancakes." I said impatiently waiting for my chocolate based breakfast"Be patient here they are bye the way your friend Adam called and asked if you would be coming over to see something with him and Isaac." Adam and Isaac wanted to show me something? That's never a good thing I thought finishing of fmy pancakes and heading out of the door Adam his full name is Adam Von Trevisjansky was the decendant of polish nobility that took everything but the 'castle' as he puts it when they escaped to Oklahoma America to avoid the Nazi's. Ofcourse you'd expect that such a huge thing would teach his family some humility but no they bought hundreds of acres of land and set up a very successful farming business and got rich and became part of America's version of nobility the rich. And even though he doesnt act it around me and Isaac everyone else is pretty much treated like trash bye him it sorta reminds me of how Britannian nobles treated their conquered area's.

Isaac Rink is basiclly a commando no matter what sport or physical activity he does he excels at it. Seriously Football, Basketball, Soccer, Wrestling, Tae Kwon Do, and ROTC**( ROTC is a highschool military program where you basiclly spend 1 hour or 2 training and being taught bye a person in the military sometimes a sergeant major whatever) **He's basiclly the muscle of our group me and Adam already decided that theirs no need to dirty our hands if we have Isaac to basiclly do it for us. But Isaac's family is nothing but made up of soldiers his dad was a Navy Seal his mom a medic his grandparents served to infact what they did they never told said it was secret no matter how many years we pestered to them about it but then they died so I guess they took that secret to grave with them.

Thats my two best friends Adam our main source of cash and Isaac our muscle and if your wonder what I contribute that's simple. Reason and planning Adam and Isaac with out me to be the voice of reason I could seriously see them hijacking a nuke and holding the world hostage. Luckily for the world I convince them to hold out on the whole hijacking the nuke plan which they have brought up on more then one occassion so your welcome world. But their is one goal that drives us to get along and work together we all want to rise above our stations in life. Our reason was simple I was middle-class and wanted to get rich and become a major political power in the USA, Isaac considering his whole family grew up as the military had one goal in mine to become apart of the joints chief of staff, and Adam well noone else knows this but even though he's rich he's pretty much treated bye his family as the runt of the litter he was the youngest so when his dad dies he would only get a small sum the rest would go to his two older siblings so he's out for major money because he'll pretty much be cut off after his dad goes.

I made my way out the door and started walking towards Isaac's house where Adam was already their with Isaac waiting for me to show me something. _' I wonder what Adam and Isaac want I hope its not something crazy...oh waite it involves Isaac and Adam ofcourse it involves something crazy.' _I reached Isaac's house and knocked the door and Isaac answered "Hey Isaac" "Hey Selim" Isaac answered with his always nuetral face he continued

" Adam wants us to come to the bunker in the back to show you something me and him found"

Isaac said personally I never liked the bunker Isaac's grand parents used to own this house and they built it a very extensive bunker as big as their house back in the 60's once Isaac's parents inherited the house they let us three use as a sort of hang out but ofcourse they dont check to make sure to remove all the stuff thats been in their for almost 50 years! No we spent the first year digging out Machine gun's, Pistols, Ammo, and hell even a mortar! And their was this one room that was locked no matter what we did it wouldnt open we even shot at it and tried to burn it at the end we decided only exsplovies would open it and seeing how me and Isaac were both against that we overruled Adam's dynamite idea.

So if anything it probally involved Adam finding something new in the bunker. We made our way into the back and when we went inside we went to the main room of the bunker and I saw Adam standing next to what seemed to be a generator of sort.

" Adam whats up you Polack what do you got today!" I said giving him a grin knowing how much it ticks him off he just sits their with a smirk and replies

"Oh nothing you short little terrorist just the greatest discovery of all time!" **(this one is based off of my life I do have a polish friend and he calls me a terrorist cause I'm Muslim so I call him Polack and no were not serious about either it's sorta our nicknames now)** "Oh and whats this great oh so great discovery another mortar or maybe a missile what did you find"

I said because Adam did this so many time finding something he thought was cool and dragging me and Isaac to look at it he just glared at me and said "well you know that room that was locked well I finally got it open!" Isaac then walked up and hit Adam on the head "OW!" "tell him the truth" Isaac hit him again

"Ok well we finally found some explosives and Isaac was able to help me get that damn door open and we find this!"

I just stare curiously wondering what was inside "well what did you find" I ask wanting to know " We found this generator and thats not all" Adam's then goes into the back and pulls out some large and small papers and some books" Dude look at this junk isnt it awesome!" Adam was so busy hogging all the papers and books I couldnt even see "Yah I would love to see how awesome it is if you'd actually give me something." Adam then handed me a book I just look at it "Wow a book very intresting Adams" Adam just rolled his eyes and yelled "Look in the book my god and your suppoce to be the smart one!" I just rolled my eyes and opened it up what I saw inside was the symbol of geass from our favorite anime Code Geass I just thought one thing" Adam what the hell is this stuff?" Adam's smiled and said "Well Isaac explained to me that this stuff is some old government papers you know Area 51 kind of shit." I looked at Isaac for some confirmation and he nods and says " It's true some of these papers are my grandparents hand writing and signatures" I just looked shocked and wondered " And the generator?" Adam answered this one

"Well according to these books and blue prints apparently some sort of Dismensional transport it even comes with a portable return pad!"

I was seriously shocked now

" Guys maybe we shouldnt mess with this stuff atleast until we know how to work it and then sell it atleast" Adam's just rolled his eyes and said

" Come on man we cant sell it becuase this stuff isnt suppoce to exsist and besides what if this stuff can give us geass I dont know about you but I would certainly enjoy being able to control people."

As much as I hated to admit it Adam was right having Geass would be cool ofcourse if this stuff didnt work at all that be a huge let down so I go over and start pushing buttons on the generator when we turned on the screen clearly showed a symbol of geass then I pressed a yellow button and a loud noise could be heard coming from the locked room we went to check it out a large capsule came out of the ground adam walked up and tapped on the glass and said

"What the hell is this?" Isaac answered

"seems to be a sort of cryogenic tube and it looks like someones inside!" me and Isaac walked up and checked it out too then something happened to make me and Adams stumble back and push Isaac infront of us who was ready for a fight . The person in the capsule opened their eyes and the door to the capsule opened up revealing a girl with long white hair and bright green eyes she only said one thing with a smirk

"Hello"

**So what do you guys think? Please give me advice because im new at this and I'll hopefully get better with time **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers Peace Be Upon You so a new person has showed up and is already scaring the crap out of Selim and Adam and putting Isaac on edge. What? Did you expect Isaac to be scared? Hell no he's a commando he doesnt scare easy now lets get to the story and I guess I should do a disclaimer just in case I didnt do it in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass or Pizza Hut if I did I would have had Pizza Hut take over the world. **

**Adam:**

Oh man who the hell is this now? I mean seriously when I found this junk I really wasnt expecting this! Ofcourse I dont turn down awesome god like powers who would only an idiot would but now with this girl here who keeps walking closer to us I cant help but have a feeling of dread and excitment. I mean if this girl is like C.C. then its Geass powers here I come! Unless ofcourse she's hostile then Isaac can take care of her and if not I can use Selim as a human shield and lock the bunker well time to find out.

Adam slowly pushed Isaac foward a bit so that he could get closer and showed his head enough and said. "Hey girl" said girl turned to face me and glared at me causing to do the rational thing and to hide behind Isaac some more and I quickly fixed what I said. "I..I...ugh mean gorgeous young woman" I said with my best please dont kill me smile it doesnt take a genius to figure out not to piss us off a woman. This caused the woman to laugh and say "Well atleast two of you are scared of me" This pisses me off and makes me glare at her and I can see Selim glaring too. She then takes a good look at Isaac and says.

"Well you certainlly look like that man who put me in that tube for...hmm you know I dont know how many years he put me in that tube it was the I believe 1978" At that point Selim like the genius that he is walked up and said

"You've been in the tube for 32 years and who are you why are the symbols of Geass on all these machines and can we get Geass because we will seriously put you back in that tube if you say no" I'm looking at Selim with a smile _'Yah go Selim we got the advantage in numbers we can make the demands she cant!' _Then Isaac steps foward closer to her and I join them too basiclly trying to pressure her into answering us.

**S.S.:**

32 years huh I cant believe I missed so much oh well I wonder what those boys want. All three of the boys were starting to crowd me starting with the black haired short boy with green eyes then the Blonde haired boy with a significant build**(Isaac)** and the brown haired one with pale skin**(Adam)** clearly they knew about Geass but then again for some reason this dismension can see into others so I shouldnt be suprised if they did see back into my home dismension and did the same thing they did with so many other dismensions they've seen. Turn them into intresting television shows I walk up and answer.

"I'm S.S. and the reason the symbols of Geass are on all these machines is because of this machine now care to tell me your names" I said pointing to the generator I went on to explain and expecting an answer they all told me their names then.

"I'm Selim Bayezid and where are you from?" Answered the short black haired one

"Adam Von Trevisjansky" Great sounds like some kind of noble those people always get on my nerves

"I'm Isaac Rink" This one clearly resembles old man Rink and share the same name so clearly this must be his grandson oh but you dont seem to be as fun to mess with as your grandpa oh well. I better explain to them where im from like that Selim boy asked.

"I was originally from another universe where their is a super nation called Britannia and a super natural power called Geass"

Then Isaac boy then said "You mean like the show Code Geass?" Hmm clearly they've seen into my dismension and know the future and turned that into a TV show as well. I guess I should feel a bit offended considering they think my home is only something they can get amusement out of but im far too old to care anymore.

"Yes what you call Code Geass is actually just a parallel Earth made up of the what if's of your universe like the American revolution" This peaks the black haired boys intrest "but why would this machine even exsist and how does it work?" Hmm this one seems to be the smartest if the machine still works then I guess I'll have new toys to play with I though with a smirk

**Selim:**

I really dont like this girl she reminds me way too much of C.C. and C.C. was dangerous in her own way considering she never told were gonna have to be careful she then started to talk and I listened intently

"It exsists because a long time ago your US Government like they explained it to me was looking for any new land to move people to incase you the how did they put 'Commies' ever decided to go nuclear as a place for the US Government to move people too to restart a new if your earth was ever destroyed" She answered this only gave me more questions and I know she has to have the answers to them

"Why was this stuff left here then if this was the US Govt plan for saving thousands of people then?" I asked not expecting any good answer she smirked and said

"They discovered Britannia and were completely horrified bye the way Britannia ruled and conducted its foreign policy they thought that if Britannia discovered them they would kill off the people they send just because they came from a universe where the American revolution won and that they might even invade so the research was stopped funding cut and i was thrown in the tube"

Well she certainlly acts like C.C. in her non-chalant not really caring attitude. She then started walking towards the machine and I yelled "Isaac stop her!" Isaac moves to grab her but she kicks him in well a place that will stop no guy no matter hwat and says

"What you dont think I would fight fair did ya?" She then pressed a couple of buttons on the generator and we all got blinded bye some flash of light.

I woke up first and looked around clearly were not home or the bunker so where the hell are we? Isaac and Adam slowly got up and looked around as well Adam then yelled

"Where the hell are we!" I just stared around and responded calmly "Whereever we are even the Detroit Ghetto's look better then this place I mean look at this place their's building sinking into the ground and tipping!"

I said gesturing to some tipping buildings. I mean seriously who lets eye sores like this even stand? Me, Adam, and Isaac then started walking around looking for some sort of civlization we did occasionally see some people they looked Japanese but we never got a chance to get close they always ran away like they were terrified of us. We kept walking until three guys and two girls walked up to us. They didnt look at all pleased to see us one had short spiky hair and a headband and he was cracking his knuckles he looked so much like Tamaki. The other was wearing a brown jacket and had elvis like hair he looked nuetral and I could tell he wasnt a fighter at all he reminds me of Ohgi the other guy and girl with long blue hair? Glared but the girl with red hair looked completely pissed she even pulled out a small pink purse with a knife on it clearly she looks like Kallen so we either have crazy Cosplayers or were actually in Code Geass and now in a very bad situation! So I tried to reason with them.

"Hey guys theirs no need to get violent were just tourists so will be going now" I said trying to get past them but the red haired one grabs my hand and points the knife at me and yells.

"You expect us to let you Britannians to just walk in here torture the japanese and just leave!" She all but snarled and foamed at the mouth at me. Clearly I have to think of a way out of this.

"Yah your about to recieve a major ass kicking!" yelled that Tamaki guy the guy who looked like Ohgi stepped foward and said

"guys comeon they dont look like punks they actually look lost we could atleast point them in the direction of the settlemen" Yes please I thought listen to the voice of reason but sadly it was not to be"Comeon Ohgi what other reason is their for Britannians to come here expect to bother us lets just kick their ass and send them packing!" Yelled the Tamaki guy who did the dumbest mistake ever and punched at Isaac who blocked it and twisted his arm pretty much leaving Tamaki at his mercy . That clearly doesnt help me now that I have a knife to my throat and the kallen girl ready to slit my throat Isaac then calmly says.

"Your mistaken sir were not Britannians at all My friend that's currently being held at knife point is actually Turkish a citizen of the EU along with my friend here whose Polish and im German we just came to Japan for new oppertunities and we got lost."

ofcourse they were still were wary of letting us go and eyed my friend Adam and when I looked at him I forgot that this idiot carries enough gold on him in terms of necklaces and rings and watches that he's might as well carry a please mug me sign! So I thought the perfect plan Kallen who let me go a while ago I used the chance to stand next to Adam and take some of his rings ofcourse not with out some of Adam's bitching which I didnt really care for I took 2 of his diamond rings and showed them to the group of watchers who showed up to watch some Britannians get beat up. And I threw on the ground and me Isaac and Adam ran!

"That was quick thinking Selim" Said Isaac but Adam was less then happy.

"But why did you have to sacrafice my rings!" I just rolled my eyes at him and smirked and pulled out some strings and pulled the rings which bye now most people were too busy fighting over to realize that the rings were gone and safely back with us.

"What do you really think I would freely give away any sort of money"

I said laughing causing Isaac and Adam to laugh too but sadly the good times ended because we all bumped into the last thing anyone wants to see a cop.

"Hey what do you think your doing you kids should be in school!" He said expecting an answer glaring when we couldnt deliver he said.

"That's what I expected kids playing hookie comeon im taking you guys to the station" He said stuffing us in his police car and taking us to the station.

He took us to the station and once they discovered we had no parents we came up with a nice sob story of coming from one of the frontier area colonies of Britannia in Africa and that we lost everything and had to leave behind and came here for a new start. Luckily for us they bought it made us new passports and I.D.'s and enrolled us into a school that took us in for free! Needless to say we were happy about that until we saw the school.

Me, Isaac, and Adam just started stunned and then Adam started talking

"I cant-" He said

"Believe it Adam" Said Isaac

"Ashford Academy" I said in disbelief

"Hmm so you did make it im glad your not dead" Said a very familiar voice we turned to face it and to our suprise it was.

"YOU!" We all said at the same time

"Yes me" Said S.S. "Welcome to Ashford Academy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wooh were finally at Ashford Academy :D now I can finally progress this story along more humorous and violent lines so lets follow our 3 well I cant say protagonists so lets go with oppertunists! Yah that works (whistles non-chalantly) **

"Damnit Selim run!" Yelled Adam who was currently ahead of Isaac and Selim running

"I'm running as fast I can man it's not my fault I hate running!" Selim said currently looking like he's gonna have a heart attack

currently from the equestrian club who was just the victim of a paint ball based explosion and we can all guess who was responsible for it. You see when they went to Ashford they said they'd join a club but Adam decided why do that when they can just not join and pull pranks. Rueban Ashford had no problem he didnt really need to enforce the rule thinking his granddaughter would deal with it.

And oh boy did she wanted posters, rewards, announcements, and a chat room on the school website to try and track them and catch them. But ofcourse Isaac and his ROTC training helped them avoid what Adam liked to call the Peasent rabble and they retaliated with brutal efficiency they would make propoganda posters of Milly dressed up in dictator like clothes and calling for _'Viva La Revolucion!' _if you could describe Ashford its pretty much in civil war those who support Adam, Selim, and Isaac who took the name Helghast the 16 year olds and under considering they were all 16 who sported a red and black arm in the shape of the Helghast flag and Milly's class of 17 year olds and up who sported yellow and white called the Student Council.

But ofcourse they decided to be stupid and go after the club that has the best mode of transportation that's allowed on school! So thats where we find our adventurers currently looking for a place to ditch the Horse club.

"Only you Adam would pick the Equestrians I mean they never bothered us!" Selim said thinking this was stupid and only involved because he's almost always associated with them.

"No they were talking with Milly and took her arm bands their her cavarly force I tell you her cavarly!" well me and Isaac did pranks we never took it to the battlefield well Adam and Milly did they went to any paintball field during the weekend with as many followers as they could get ofcourse having Isaac usually resulted in us winning anyways.

"Guys I've got good news and bad news" Said Isaac in that ever calm tone which was starting to piss everyone off!

"Oh ok Isaac what's the bad news first" Selim said

"Their catching up and have those hammers they use in cricket" He said picking up the pace

"What and whats the good news then!" Adam yelled Isaac smirked and said

"Their walking straight into my trap!" He yelled pulling out a remote and pushing it to reveal it was a bubble maker and which distracted the horse riders long enough to let us escape. Into the library and made our way onto the roof.

"Never again are we messing with the Equestrians!" Selim said looking ready to have a heart attack. Selim wasnt in bad shape it's just that unlike Isaac who had training and Adam was just a natural runner he just cant keep it constant. Selim runs more like in short bursts and the only time he really runs for a long time is when he really needs to but thats most just adrenaline.

"I have to agree with you this time Selim note to self dont mess with the horse riders anymore" Isaac then walks up and decides to update us on things so far.

"Yah whatever guys dont forget its the last day of November time to go over what weve done so far Isaac its your first" Said Selim pointing towards Isaac who just cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well guys weve been here for 3 months and in those 3 months weve managed to gather up this much info Lelouch only now has discovered Geass and Suzaku isnt here yet but has been cleared of charges of murder because of Zero admitting to it its been 3 months since S.S. decided to explain that we were stuck here until she's been fully entertained and ditched us." Isaac explained going over whats happened story wise so far now it was adam's turn to describe his stupid little civil war which Adam was all too eagre talk about and pulled out a map of the school?

"Well all the dorms of the 10th Grade and under are completely ours along with their classrooms weve been trying hard but weve lost most clubs that have a majority of 11th grade and up classes and the clubs and well Milly got the clubhouse we have the Library and from what Nunnally bye the way bless her blind crippled little heart she's told us Lelouch is only intrested in Selim over here who we all know is an awesome chess player."

Now the only reason they actually care about this 'Civil war' is simple we love messing with Milly and Adam always wants to go over it. Unknown to them someone was watching who decided to make themselves known.

"Yes this little war of yours has been keeping me entertained when im not with Lelouch but I dont appreciate the whole bribing buying out and plain out destruction of my precious pizza."

They all turned around knowing that voice and sadly it was confirmed C.C. in all her mysterious Pizza based glory. Now this one was actually Selims fault he decided to use the money Adam raised up and pretty much been having a pizza embargo going on at the school for anyone who has loyalty to Milly.

"You know I was fine when you guys painted the clubhouse purple or when you glued most of Lelouch's things on the roof but when threatened my pizza supply now we have problems" She said with a glare.

Now the guys arent stupid and pretty much said will drop the embargo of pizza hoping she would go away but sadly she didnt she brought up some pretty damaging evidence.

"I've also been looking into your records and it says your from the frontier colonies in Africa but theirs nothing and I know for a fact in this digital age the fact something has to have been saved even your parents credits cards but theirs nothing its like you three havent even exsisted until three months ago" She said in her bored montone like voice this caused all three of them to skip a heart beat and gulp fearing that Lelouch would know this and here they were hoping to stay on his good side. They were about to run or grab her but luckily for them a bunch of students were gathering around talking about something more intresting then them.

"Did you hear an eleven was coming to school?" Said one boy

"Yah I hear he was the one who was charged with prince Clovis's murder" Said another girl

C.C. stood their for a bit and said."Well it looks like something intrestings going to be happening I have to go now so goodbye" She said walking away then she stopped and turned around and said. "But dont think our conversation is over I will be expecting answers next time we meet" She said then walked away the one thing the guys could really think was one thing

_'OH SHIT WERE SCREWED!' _They all thought at the same time

"Guys were so screwed!" Yelled Adam who was sweating but Selim was quiet and thinking Isaac then said "I dont think were in trouble yet remember from the TV show C.C. always kept secrets from Lelouch so if we can convince her she'll keep quiet" Selim was still quietly thinking Isaac noticed this and asked.

"Selim you ok?" Selim looked up and said "Yah I'm just thinking its time we added the white knight to our little menagerie." Selim said smirking and picking up a white knight from his chess board. this caused Isaac and Adam to wonder what Selim was thinking of.

"What are you planning Selim." Said Adam was liking the idea of having the best knightmare pilot in Code Geass on their team. Selim then picks up a large gym shirt keeps walking and starts looking for Suzaku he didnt have to go far we saw him cleaning his Gym Shirt which had been all but destroyed bye spray paint.

"Hey their looks like you need some help" Selim said smiling and offering some soap to suzaku who looked at him and hestitantly took and said. "Thank you but why are you helping me?" Selim just smiled and said. "Why shouldnt I help you?" Selim asked already knowing the answer

"Becuase arent you afraid someones gonna bother you because your helping me?"Suzaku said looking around and started noticing the staring eyes he and Selim were receiving.

"What no comeon man noone messes with me if they really wanted they would have done something bye now" Selim looked at the shirt and said "Yah man that shirts done just toss it out here have a new shirt" Selim handed him the shirt and started to walk off Selim then said "Veda yeniceri" Selim said confusing Suzaku but who just shrugged and walked away from the sinks too.

Well Selim was on the way back to the dorms Selim bumps into the last person he expected or wanted to see. Her golden hair, tall height, big umm.. breasts it was none other then Milly Ashford being flanked bye two other he'd rather avoid Lelouch and Kallen. Milly stood their for a second then got a smirk that resembled that of the devil and started walking slowly towards me and said.

"Well if it isnt Selim Beyazid the Brains of the 'Helghast' Revolution" She said with a smile Kallen was also coming close but she's probally pissed off that Selim had offered Adam's two rings as a way to distract her and her friends from kicking his ass and whats worse I think she saw Selim use the two strings on the rings to get it back so clearly she wants to catch Selim too. Selim just stood their smiled and said" Ladies im flattered that you both want me but im afraid I have a full schedule you know plotting revolutions, pranks, what to have for dinner and all that so bye bye" Selim starts to run but Milly grabs him and says

**Selim:**

"I dont think so one down two to go Kallen hold him please well I go find the other two" She said handing me to Kallen she smirks and says "No problem I'll just take him back to the clubhouse" Because im sixteen and have a perverted mind righ tnwo alogn with my sarcasm I respond with "oh Kallen if you wanted me all alone all you had to ask" Giving her a lecherous grin she responds bye hitting me on the head. "OW!" Milly then says "See LuLu that anomynous tip did help us catch one"

at that point im thinking _'C.C. next time I see you I sware to god you may be immortal but you'll be begging for death when im done!' _I have to think quick I reach into my pocket and find something round? Yes a smoke bomb I have one thank god! Kallen then sees me doing something and asks.

"Hey what are you reaching for?" She says glaring I just look at her innocently and say "just reaching for an itch" She looks and says "wel are you done we got to get you to the club house" She then walks me around the corner out of Milly and Lelouch's sight and hearing and I say.

"Hey can we stop for a second?" I ask she looks at me and asks

"Why?" I respond bye saying "I need to pull something out of my pocket becuase it keeps stabbing me in the leg" I tell her giving the puppy dog eyes and considering shes and inch shorter then me it works! and she says "fine but be quick" I smirk and say "No Problem" I then take out the smoke bomb throw it on the ground and run! She tries to chase after me with yells of stop but luckily for me were closer to the sophmore section so I hide out in one of the dorms and quickly make my way back to my dorm.

Their im greeted bye Isaac and Adams sitting on the couch playing Xbox 360. They look up at me and Isaac asks. "where have you been?" I glare and answer "Well I earned a friend today so theirs that" I say knowing full well they know im talking about Suzaku I continued "And C.C. tipped of Milly and was almost caught" They look at me and Adams asks.

"How did you get away?" he says I respond bye pulling out the remains of a smoke bomb they both look say ah and go back to the game.

"Well I think I earned the right to do nothing all day I'm gonna go take a nap" I say and head to my room where I just jump on the bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: new chapter arent I quick :3 **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass if I did Britannia would win :D**

**Selim:**

Today was like any other regular day since my escape from Milly at Ashford Classes,Pranks,Running for our lives, and meeting in the library because we had to do a book assignment on Romes attempted invasion of Britain. Which would be nothing for me considering I always watched History Channel back in my universe but now I have to remember all these new Britannian kings and battles that never even happened back in my universes version of Romes invasion. So Isaac took us to the library history section and their we were cramming until our favorite green haired witch appeared.

"So are you guys going to tell me who you really are now?" She had been pestering us the past few days about it but we usually had pizza to distract her but sadly not today.

"Why should we tell you anything about us when you offer us nothing in return we dont even know who you are?" I said lying knowing full well who she was.

She looked at us for a minute sighed and said "If I tell you who I am and what im doing here." She said in her bored tone. I looked at Adam and Isaac well Adam was disagreeing Isaac was nodding and seeing how I actually dont care what Adam has to say or think I respond.

"Ok will tell you but you have to not tell anyone or else will reveal you" I said she nodded in agreement and I continued "have you ever heard of S.S.?" She nodded and said "Heard of her met her once but then she disappeared." I look at her and say "It's because she was taken" She looks at me and says "Bye who?" I look at her and with out skipping a beat and say "Bye the United States of America." She looks at me confused and says "What?" I laughed a bit at that thinking here was suppoce to be one of Code Geass smartest people and here I am knowing more then her "She was taken into an alternate universe where instead of Britannia its a country called the USA" She looks at me dead in the eye as if looking to see if I'm lying after a while she stops looking and says "So I assume your from this other universe as well?" We all nod.

She takes a breath and says "Well im sure yoru all wondering why I'm here im here because-"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THIS IS YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT AND WERE HAVING A CAT HUNT!" The loud and unexpected announcement causes us to all jump and even Adam fell down.

"WE GOT A CAT LOOSE ON CAMPUS PUT EVERYTHING ON HOLD AND WHICH EVER CLUB CATCHES THE CAT WILL RECIEVE A HUGE BUDGET INCREASE AND WHOEVER CATCHES OUR FELINE FRIEND WILL RECIEVE A BIG OL' KISS FROM ONE OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS!"

The intercom clicked off and Adam then said "What they have a cat we dont have a animal weve got to catch that cat!" Me and Isaac sigh thinking how crazy Adam can get sometimes then C.C. butted in and said

"Yes infact it would easier to explain why I'm here if you did catch that cat if its not too much trouble" Isaac looked at C.C. and said

"What does a cat have to do with why your here?" C.C. Just gives him a creepy smirk and says

"What you find on the cat will explain it but what are you doing here you have a cat to catch go" She said shooing us away we just walk out and see the craziness around us.

Everyone is running around and we hear some of the strangest things ever like 'Plants will prevail' and other stuff like that. we made our way to the clock tower stopping at the dorm first for Adam who said he needed to get something and Isaac takes this oppertunity and grabs a book bag. We just stoof in the back waiting for the stupid cat to come then we hear

"Suzaku, comeback!" I heard Lelouch yell then we all saw Suzaku and Lelouch on the roof and one thing came to mind.

"Does anyone else think its really stupid their going through all this for a cat?" I say Isaac then answers

"Well considering what the cat is carrying I can understand Lelouch but I never did get why Suzaku cared?" Isaac answered looking up with everyone else.

Just then we all heard a clanking sound and saw the helmet coming down the roof we see the Zero helmet and Isaac goes picks it up and puts it in the bag. Then we join the crowd and see Lelouch with Suzaku trying to get him into the student council.

"He's my friend" Lelouch said his tone very serious and he continued " Madame President would you allow him to join the student council the rules are clear everyone has to be part of a group" Lelouch said Milly was thinking for a second and said.

"Well your the vice president I guess I can't refuse" Milly said the other members of the council looked happy and Nunnally told them to lean closer at which point she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Well guys I guess its time we take our leave" I said Isaac agreed and Adam was actually gone? Where the hell did he go! Bye then I was suprised to here a voice directed towards me it was Suzaku!

"Hey your the guy that helped me the other day" I had an 'oh, crap' look on my face and I hear Isaac mumble "You had to help him didnt you." I see Milly smile and say

"Suzaku your first act as a student council member is to detain those two boys." She said with a devilish smirk Suzaku looks confused and says "Why thats my friend?" I was like yes and just like everything else Adam screws me over! Because I see balloons flying and they hit a bunch of other students and they were full of water. Adam them comes back to us laughing and holding his hand out expecting a high five. Well I was more ready to strangle him.

"So you want me to just catch the two or that third guy with them Madame President" Suzaku said smirking at us Milly just nods and Suzaku comes at us with great speed.

"Oh shit Isaac stop him!" Yelled Adam pushing Isaac foward and Isaac quickly recovers and gets in a fighting stance Suzaku looks at him and gets in one as well.

They met each other blow for blow no punches or kicks got through Isaac was like a mountain if he wanted you werent gonna move him his punches would send Suzaku back a foot or two. Well Suzaku could out class him in Speed it looks like Isaac had beat him in brute strength. Then Suzaku does something unexpected he does a very high jump spins and kicks Isaac on the back landing on top of him and putting him in a hold Isaac couldnt break. Rivals and a bunch of students come and all sit on Isaac pretty much immobilizing him.

Leaving Suzaku free to chase us and I could only say one thing "Oh...shit" I then started running and Adam does too but Suzaku was quickly gaining and Adam says "He'll catch us for sure how can we escape?" I look at him and smirk thinking about all the times Adam screwed me over and stick my leg out causing him to trip and suzaku to catch him.

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Adam yelled at me along with other curses I couldnt hear but since Karma's a bitch I run straight into Milly who tackled me to the ground and brought me back to Isaac and a very pissed of Adam Rivals who finished tying up Adam and Isaac Lelouch looks at all of this and says "Is this really necessary Madam Prez?" Milly looks at Lelouch and says "Ofcourse Lelouch these three threatened the natural order of the school" Lelouch smirks and says "Where you run everything" Milly just smirks at him Suzaku then asks "So who are these guys anyways?"

"Their Selim Bayezid" She said pointing at me

"Isaac Rink" She said pointing to Isaac

"And Adam Von Trevisjansky their three students one grade below us who didnt join a club" She said pointing to Adam she continued

"Their also the leaders of the so called 'Helghast Revolution' and the ones ruining my good name bye calling me a dictator I mean really me sweet old me a dictator? boo hoo" She said fake crying

I just rolled my eyes Isaac was quiet and Adam was struggling and yelled "Hey let us go wheres our troops!"

Milly just smiled and said "Comeon guys lets take them to their new club I'm sure they'll enjoy dancing"

At that point me and Isaac started caring and we quickly started yelling no no no over and over again and at that point Nunnaly rolls up and offered us a nice deal

"Hey how about we get Adam, Isaac, and Selim to join us?" Shirley then looks at Nunnaly and asks.

"Why wouldnt any club work for them" Nunnaly then says "No they probally wouldnt go and then we'd be back at where we started chasing them around" Milly then interrupts and says.

"But if we make them join the student council we can make sure they come and put and end to their revolution." she says getting what Nunnally was getting at she then says

"ok then guys today we have four new members to the student council"

"Comeon guys we have to get to the assembly hall" Milly says dragging me Isaac and Adam along to listen to the Emperor rant about inequality and equality and blah blah blah I'll rule the world All Hail Britannia!

**Scene Change :D: **

Later that night Lelouch came home worried about not being able to find the helmet no matter where he looked so he was certainly suprised to see C.C. holding it well on his bed.

"How did you get that?" He asked though in my opinion shouldnt even question C.C. and her mysterious ways anymore.

"I had a friend look for it and deliver it back to me when he found it" she said at this point Lelouch went competely pale.

"S-someone knows?" Lelouch said C.C. Just stared blankly at him

"Relax would you I had Selim promise not to tell anyone your Zero, thought when I looked at him I had the feeling he already knew _'no reason to tell him about Isaac or Adam yet'_"

Lelouch walked up to her and took the helmet and put it in its hiding place then the name Selim finally hit him

Lelouch spun around and faced C.C.

"Selim Bayezid knows? How do you know he wont tell anyone?" Lelouch said already trying to think of a way to get Selim alone so that he could geass him or find some other way for him to keep Selim quiet. Not knowing Adam and Isaac already know as well.

"Because I could tell he already knew something but instead of tipping off the police to your connection he didnt. So I doubt he would tell now" C.C. said, looking into Lelouch's eyes.

"Well I could always geass someone to track him and if I have to geass him to keep my secret" Besides how much could Selim know he doesnt have any physical proof now.

**Scene change :D:**

"Achoo!" Selim sneezes

"You ok Selim?" Isaac asks

"Hmm yah im fine someones probally just thinking of me" Selim said blowing into a tissue.

"Why would anyone be thinking of your traiterous ass unless their thinking. 'Oh did you see that Selim guy he tripped his friend like an asshole!' 'I agree what and ass' that's probally it" Adam said mimicking students still pissed off at Selim for the tripping thing.

"Are you still on for that I said sorry besides you were thinking the same thing I know you enough to figure that out" Selim said

"Besides if anything its probally my sweet Kallen you know she cant live with out me" Selim said laughing Adam smiles and Isaac just rolls his eyes and Adam tehn says says

"Yah she's probally still pissed about the ring and string thing I mean did you see those people I bet they never saw anything worth that much money then my rings" Adam said showing his gold and jeweled rings. Then Isaac interrupted and said

"Why do you always go after the harder girls man?" Isaac asked

"I dont know I certainly dont plan on really getting her to like me it's just fun to mess with people like her." Selim said

"Whatever comeon guys we got to go to bed before some hall moniter hears us." Isaac says Selim and Adam nod and head to their rooms for the night.

**A/N: Looks like C.C. saved Adam and Isaac but Selim aint so lucky :( oh well btw if anyone here read Dreams Turn into Nightmares this story inspired it. But it wont be a copy I can tell you that authors look for inspiration and mine was that story and the fact their arent enough of mine and Raimutt's(Author who wrote DTN) stories. Along with the series itsself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yah chapter 5 now its time to start sending our three oppertunists off to their respective factions. **

**Isaac:**

I woke up having a bad feeling about today. Not that I didnt have a bad feeling everyday since me, Adam, and Selim landed here but today I just feel like something new is gonna happen. I especially get that feeling when I open up our mail and see a letter from S.S. basiclly telling me that something intresting is gonna happen and I dont like how it emphasized how Adam is gonna be effected probally the worst. But I decided that since she wouldnt kill us off no sense in bringing us here for her to kill us off that I wouldnt tell the guys about this so I just crumple up the letter and toss in the trash.

"Hey Isaac comeon man we got to go to that stupid student council meeting today." Adam said clearly sounding annoyed but that was understandable it was on a saturday for god sakes!

"Yah I hear yah I'm coming" I said getting up me and Adam head out the door to meet Selim who was already at the clubhouse with everyone else.

All we really did was go over paper work and prepare parties. But the budget is where things got heated Milly and Adam were going at it over budget. Adam believed in abandoning most of the clubs to their own devices arguining these kids are pretty rich anyways especially clubs like horse riding and football and that the parties could be better if we just kept the cash for ourselves. Or his other argument was stop holding so many parties and that way we could save cash and not spend weekends having to decide these budgets.

I noticed Lelouch was staring or more like glaring at Selim I wouldnt put it past C.C. to tell Lelouch that it was Selim who found the helmet. He was the one who gave her the helmet but where does that leave me and Adam did she tell him we know his secret too? Oh well whats done is done time to defuse this tension.

"Hey guys" I say getting everyones attention I continue

"How about we take a break weve already decided almost everything except the budget I'm sure we can do it later right?" I say hoping that Milly would let us go

"Yah I guess your right Isaac ok guys the budget will be decided on monday your all free to go." I breath a sigh of relief and see Rivals is on the phone texting someone so I go over and ask.

"Hey Rivals who yah texting?" He looks at me smiles and says

"Just some Nobles that want a rematch with Lelouch in chess I sware they can be so annoying sometimes" Hmm chess Selim always says he's good at chess seeing how tatics will be important soon if S.S. follows through with her letter. I'm gonna have see how good Selim really is.

"Hey Rivals how about Selim and Lelouch play a match?" This caught everyones attention Rivals had a look of 'are you serious' kind of look and I just nod and take out a chess board and set it on the table. Selim walks up to the table and takes white Rivals looks at Lelouch who just shrugs and walks up and takes black.

"Hey how about we make this intresting?" Rivals said I look at him and ask how he responds

"The longest anyone has lasted against Lelouch was fifteen turns before checkmate if Selim can last longer I'll give you seventy pounds." Seventy pounds thats about 100 dollars well its not much but as Adam says 'Enough just isnt enough' and considering we want to buy a house nad stop staying in that damn cramped dorm an extra 100 bucks would be helpful.

"Ok i'll go up one better I'll bet one hundred and forty pounds if Selim can put Lelouch in Check" Everyone looks at me with a 'WTF' look probally because they think Lelouch is invincible I snort at that idea invincible immortal undefeatable bah is what I say I know Selim can last.

"Fine man its your money" Rivals said with a grin taking a seat to watch what he thinks will be an easy win I just look at Selim he looks at me I nodat him and take my seat too.

"Well since your white you go first" Said Lelouch Selim nods and makes the first move

**3rd Person: BTW Since I only have a very limited understanding of chess I cant really develope a master genius stragedy for lelouch or selim so I'm gonna be copying Anand vs Lautier chess match. SO YES THAT MEANS LELOUCH WONT BE SUICIDAL AND RANDOMLY PLAY THE KING FOR NO GOOD REASON. **

Selim plays Pawn to E4 "one"

Lelouch plays Pawn to D5

Selim takes D5 with Pawn "two"

Lelouch Takes D5 with Queen

Selim plays Knight to C3 "three"

Lelouch plays Queen to A5

Selim plays Pawn to D4 "Four"

Lelouch plays Knight to F6"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked Selim looked up and said

Selim plays Knight to F3"Counting five"

Lelouch plays Pawn to C6 "Yes but why?"

Selim plays Bishop to C4 "Rivals said fifteen turns was the longest anyone lasted Im gonna beat that"

Lelouch plays Bishop to F5 "Good luck I'm one of the settlements best chess players I never lose"

Selim plays Knight to E5 "Sure you are but you know what they say Lelouch pride always comes before the fall six"

Lelouch plays Pawn to E6

Selim plays Pawn to G4 "Seven"

Lelouch plays Knight to D7

Selim takes D7 with Knight "Eight"

Lelouch takes D7 with Knight

Selim plays Pawn to H5 "Nine"

Lelouch plays Bishop to E4

Selim plays Rook to H3 "Ten"

Lelouch plays Bishop to G2

Selim plays Rook to E3 "Eleven"

Lelouch plays Knight to B6

Selim plays Bishop to D3 "Twelve"

Lelouch plays Knight to D5

Selim plays Pawn to F3 "Thirteen getting close Lelouch"

Lelouch plays Bishop to B4 "Yes you are bye now my opponents would be sweating"

Selim plays King to F2 "Well I'm not most people fourteen"

Lelouch plays Bishop to C3 "Yes you arent most people you seem to have more knowledge then most of my opponents"

Selim takes C3 with Pawn "It's not that hard practice makes perfect fifteen well it looks like I beat the record for lasting longest against you."

Lelouch takes C3 with Queen "Yes you have and you seem to be able to predict my moves so well? Your even keeping me from playing my King"

Selim plays Rook to B1 "Yes well I dont understand why would you even want to play the King?"

Lelouch takes D4 with Queen "If the King doesnt move, then his subjects won't follow."

Selim takes B7 with Rook "Yes but it's not the King's job to be the example his job is to be ruthless and make the hard decisions."

Lelouch plays Rook to D8 "Hmm how so?"

Selim plays Pawn to H6 "Even if the bodies of your pawns piles up and all falls as long as the King stands you still have a chance that's what seperates the King from the rest of his minions"

Lelouch takes H6 with Pawn

Selim plays Bishop to G6

Lelouch plays Knight to E7

Selim takes D4 with Queen

Lelouch takes D4 with Rook

Selim plays Rook to D3

Lelouch plays Rook to D8

Selim takes D8 with Rook

Lelouch takes D8 with King

Selim plays Bishop to D3

At this point Lelouch stands up and says "Well its obvious I cant continue this game because the outcome of the game has already been decided good game" Selim says" You too" Rivals stands up as well mouth gaping and says 

"What do you mean its not over yet?" He yells clearly not looking foward to handing two hundred dollars or one hundred and forty pounds to Isaac who gets up and says

"Clearly Rivals you shouldn't have assumed Lelouch was invincible because no matter how good someone is just like the saying goes 'Theirs always a bigger fish' so stop wasting time and hand over the cash" Isaac Rivals almost looked ready to cry and gruelling handed over the money to Isaac

**Isaac:**

"Pleasure doing business with you" I say to a grumbling Rivals and I go to collect my money and grab Selim and Adam and we head out of the club house.

"Thanks for winning that for me Selim" I say putting the money into my wallet and walking towards the bus stop

"No problem but it was a tough game thank god I watched all those chess stragedies on youtube" Selim says smirking proudly but I guess he deserves it he did just beat the worlds best chess player next to schniezel. Then Adam asks

"Did you mean what you said back their about how only the king is really important though?" Adam asked which I was also curious about?

"Ofcourse not what good is the king if he stands alone I just said that because Lelouch's thoughts about what a king should be I really just said it to piss him off" Selim said getting onto the bus that just pulled up Adam and I quickly follow taking our seats.

"Bye the way Selim did you notice Lelouch glaring at you?" I asked wondering what Selim and Adam thought.

"Yah I tried not to look I caught a swift glance I really tried to ignore it why do you think that is?" Selim asked well time to drop the bombshell on him that Lelouch is probally looking for a way to kill us.

"Well C.C. probably talked and told Lelouch that we found his you know what either that or he told that it was just you Selim because he did seem to only been directing his glares at you" I said pointing to him and getting off the bus Adam and Selim following.

"Yah well whatever will deal with it when that problem comes up for now where are you taking us Isaac?" Adam said and what do you know we just reached it.

"This guys" I said pointing at a building that read Knightmare Police they were both looking at me with looks of 'why' and 'wtf' so I quickly explained well we walked in

"They let you have three sessions on their Knightmare simulator for 70 pounds thats why I bumped up the bet so that we could all try because I only had enough for two of us now we can all go." I said pulling out the cash out and paying for the session.

We were quickly led into a room that had this huge knightmare pod and gave the man our tickets. He led us through the basics like foward backward how to fire fake rounds and those weird claw things that were connected bye cables. Adam was first he went through his session with a score of about 88.4 so if Adam ever felt like joining the knightmare corps we know he'll pass Selim was next his score was a 89.9 not bad for either of them I wasnt expecting either of them with their obvious hatred of physical activity I mean they even cut gym class with Lelouch to be this good at piloting was a shock.

"Isaac your next comeon over achiever lets see you get 100%" Adam said pushing me up I quickly got into the cockpit and saw the variation they gave me European Ghetto's against an entire 9 regiment of Knightmares Panzer-Hummel's what the hell man! That guy said since were new we'd only get a few of the other nations versions of Knightmares and here they are throwing 6 batallions of them at me with only 2 batallions of knightmares.

Oh well I quickly go to engage the enemy knightmares using my manuverability to my advantage and destroying quite a few of them. Then I was forced to retreat back to my allies who were armed with those huge cannons knightmares sometimes carry and they began firing destroying the Panzers following me. I quickly turn round and begin firing my gun taking out a few more. I take one of those giant spears that was dropped bye another knightmare and head out. I quickly find a three targets facing the other direction I fire slash harkens killing two and running the third through with my spear. I see on my radar that more Panzers were coming towards me almost completely avoiding the other AI's.

"Ofcourse like a video game the AI's dont even bother to help me at all"

I grumble quickly shooting some more and retreating. I got to think quick what to do then I notice how the entire ground isnt very stable at all and see all the giant holes in the ground I get an awesome idea. I see a like 5 Panzers standing guard bye a building and I quickly throw a chaos mine getting 3 of them and I use my slash harkens on the other two. This attracted the other's attentions and I see a huge hole in the ground and I jump into it leading into the sewer. and a majority of the Panzer Hummel's gather up above me and I use the same tatic Lelouch did against Clovis. I shot my slash harkens into the weak foundation and ran like hell. Watching entire blocks fall taking most of the Panzers with them. Then the simulation ends I get up head back to the guys. who along with the staff watching are looking at me mouths agape

"So what did I get?" I ask their mouths still wide open probably wondering how I did all that. They go to the guy on the computer and even get wider eyes and look completely shocked

"Hey guys how did I do" I ask starting to wonder then a loud voice interrupts

"You did 96.8% thats what I call great piloting!" Said a voice that was probably one of the most annoying people ever in Code Geass I turn around and face Earl Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy. The mad scientist continued slinging a shoulder around my neck saying.

"Have you ever thought about joining the Knightmare corps?" He asks with a smirk on his face I reply

"Not really" I say taking his arm off of me its not that I didnt like the guy he was probably one of the necessary comedic relief to this show but I dont feel like testing out his gun that will either work perfectly or blast me to atoms. He responds with

"Oh not into the whole constricting regulating Britannian military thats perfectly understandable" Which is true I could handle the US military regulation but these Britannians were expecting me to gun down toddlers for christ sake with out batting and eyelash! That I couldnt handle. He continued on saying

"Well were a special division known as Camelot just sign here and I can get to work on a custom knightmare frame for you" He said handing me a pen and paper at this point Cecile walks up and smacks Lloyd in the back of the head and then turns to me and kindly smiles saying.

"It's your choice will give you time to think about it if your intrested" I hear Lloyd grumble something about losing a wonderful new tool which earns him a punch in the stomach bye Cecile.

Now I could join becoming a knightmare pilot would give us a new source of income and give me something to do plus I could work with Suzaku and the chance to recieve my own custom knightmare like the Lancelot was not a chance I was gonna give up. So I take the pen and sign the paper. "No need for me to think this over if I get to pilot a custom knightmare I'm up for it" I say giving them the paper I sware i think I saw rainbows and Lloyd eye's sparkel for a second when I gave him that paper. At this point Cecile notices our clothes and asks

"Are you Ashford students?" We all nod and she says

"Oh Suzaku Kururugi goes that school do you know him?" We say yes and explain were in the same club she says.

"Well then I guess will collect you along with him next time we come and get him ok bye now" She says waving goodbye as her and Lloyd leave. Adam then walks up and says

"Man you do excel at everythign physical I mean that was your first time trying that and you get over a 97% man are you sure your parents or grand parents werent part of some super soldier program?" I roll my eyes

"Yes Adam im quite sure my family isnt some government super soldier program" He shrugs and says

"Could have fooled me" And walks out along with me and Selim we head on a bus which was arrived quickly and got back to Ashford at this point Selim starts walking toward somwhere else even though we all know Lelouch might be gunning for him and travelling alone when its dark is stupid so I walk up to him and ask.

"Where are you going?" Selim looks at me and points to the pools or more importantly to the vending machines holding pop. I just sigh and look at him

"Really I mean really man?" This pop addiction of his has got to end I mean its as bad as C.C. pizza addiction literally! I mean one day me and Adam walked in on those two C.C. had up to 10 box's worth of Pizza gone and another 5 waiting and Adam had entire bottled litre's of coke and 12 can box's emptied. Selim who I still didnt let go past me said.

"Come on man this is my one and only vice besides I never get fat from it so whats the harm of me having enough pop besides it will be quick get the stuff and get out." He said with a sarcastic grin I just sigh and let him go and head back to the dorms with Adam.

**Selim:**

Yah I can get my pop now so I calmly walk up to the pool house and open the door I walk up to the closest machine and see a sign saying out of order. "Damn" Oh well theirs another machine inside of the room with the pool itsself I'll get it from their. I walk toward the pool room heading through the boys locker room.

And low and behold if their is a Allah out their he's clearly gunning for me because as soon I walk in who do I see Lelouch and C.C. we stood their for a second just looking at each other. Lelouch looked ready to kill me and C.C. was just swimming their and reaching for a cooler full of POP! I look toward the machine and see that its empty. I had only one thing to say to that

"Oh you bitch" I said glaring at her she just smirks and takes a can opens it and starts drinking it infront of me! I go over to try and grab some from her completely ignoring Lelouch and whatever he was doing. "Hey give me some of that" I said reaching for some but she just pulls the entire cooler into the pool with her she smirks and says "If you want any your going to have to come in." I stood their for a second considering it then decided nah I hate getting wet.

"Nah you can keep the pop you evil witch im leaving" I turn to see Lelouch locking the door oh crap

"Actually how about you stay I have to ask you some questions to ask you." Lelouch said coming towards me I back away and say

"Eh I'm not into survey's Adam is you should go ask him come on you stupid thing open!" I said desperatley tryin to get it to open damn stupid pop addiction Isaac was right it would be the death of me!

"Oh come now I'm not gonna kill you I was just wondering how come you havent told anyone yet?" Lelouch said walking up to me looking down at me... GOD DAMNIT! How come people are taller then me! Whats with this universe and its horribly long bodies! Ok nows not the time to freak out what to do I know lie my ass off!

"I dont care really to be truthful it's not my problem what little vendetta's you have against Britannian or your daddy the emperor" I said turning around closing my eyes at this point Lelouch looked shocked and angered and he quickly ran up and grabbed me by my shoulders and said

"What do you know about the emperor and dont you ever say that man is my father!" He said shaking me

"Ok ok I get it the emperor aint your dad and what I know about him isnt much the only reason I know is my secret" I said sticking my tongue out then Lelouch sounds like hes calming down and I hear a sigh come from him "Why are you keeping your eyes closed?" He said acting all innocent I respond.

"To avoid being Geass'd wouldnt want that to happen now would we well I wouldnt I dont know about you?" I said never missing my oppertunity to be sarcastic Lelouch then asks

"How do you know about geass?" I just point to the pool where C.C. was swimming then I hear C.C. getting out of the water and she says to me "Catch" I hear something tossed I open my eyes and see a Pepsi can coming toward me I catch it.

"Yes!" Then I notice Lelouch looking straight at me "Aww crap" He then walks up and says.

"Dont worry I wont Geass you I really dont see the reason too right now." He said walking to the doors unlocking them I sigh feeling the worsts over then he says.

"However I am requiring you to join me in my war against Britannia." He says very seriously glaring at me. I say "Yah that sounds like fun and all but personally I'd rather not throw away my life in a fight against the worlds super power for you so bye" I said trying to leave again but C.C. got behind me I dont even know how and grabbed me. I tried to get loose but damn did this girl have a hold on me! "Why are you so strong?" I said trying to break free she smirks and says

"Simple because your so small" At that point im really struggling now just to hit her for the short person joke. I mean its not my fault Britannians like to geneticlly engineer their kids at birth to grow above six foot.

"Theirs no room for negotiating Selim it's better if you do as I say and join willing" Lelouch said walking up to me and C.C. I sigh thinking well now I got to face Isaac now great just great well better make sure about one thing then

"Do I atleast get paid and get pop?" I said with a smirk causing C.C. to giggle a bit and Lelouch to laugh he responds with smile and says.

"Well I can pay you something but I'm certainlly not gonna fund your pop addiction I already have a problem with C.C. pizza addiction" He said that causes me to frown but then I remember C.C. always has Lelouch's credit card. This causes me to smirk and Lelouch notices and ask

"Well whats your choice willing or by force?" I pretend to think but its already obvious I stand up straight and say "Fine" Lelouch smirks and then says "Now when were infront of my subordinates your going to have to address me as Lord Zero" At that point my eye started twitching from the stupidity so I just do a mock bow and say "Yes My Lord now if you excuse me I'm going to bed" I say walking out.

**3rd Person:**

"Noone calls you Lord Zero Lelouch" C.C. said getting back into the pool Lelouch just smirked and said "Thats his punishment for beating me at chess" which causes C.C. to laugh

"Oh poor Lelouch cant beat even a kid one year younger then you" C.C. says Lelouch responds with "Please Witch I just didnt know his tatics next time I'll beat him but right now his tatics are useful" Lelouch said going back to his lawn chair and laptop.

"Why did you have him join us he said he didnt care what you did so why?" C.C. said

"He's useful from what I've gathered him and his friends have been making money through investments money my organization will need and his tatics at chess were ones I havent seen before they were like the old ones like my brother Schniezel liked to use." Said Lelouch staring at his laptop C.C. walked up to him with a towel and said

"Did that chess match and his opinion on the king being most important get to you really?" C.C. said in a taunting way Lelouch just frowned and said

"Having him around me will be useful He's the kind of general I need the one willing to make the sacrafices Zero as as symbol of the people cant be seen as a person willing to abandon people but he can" Lelouch said

"So he's basiclly going to be the exact opposite of Zero instead of a ray of hope for the japanese he'll be dark and cruel like your enemies" C.C. said sitting down Lelouch Noded his head

Selim quickly went back to his dorm and went straight to bed deciding to sleep and deal with Lelouch tomorrow

**A/N: done with chapter 5 oh no Isaac and Selim are gonna have to face each other on the battlefield now. Well sucks to be them and Adam doesnt have a group yet D: **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Greetings peace be upon you my readers :D were now gonna get into the whole black knight introduction and action! Woohoo yah and we get introduced to Isaac knightmare :D **

**Selim:**

me and Lelouch were sitting on the couch, waiting for the terrorists I was sadly going to be working with for a very long time. Which I wasn't very excited about considering most were idiots and blindly followed a person who dresses like the batman! I mean who does that? And also I also wasn't looking foward to my new personality I have to act like to my persona to as Reaver a mercinary .

Essentially Reaver has to act like a tyrannical dictator basiclly and all the things Zero is suppoce to hate and seek to destroy. So basiclly as Zero earns more respect, admiration, love, and a known for defending the weak I get more loathed, hated, and seen as Zero's evil guard dog. So yah thats fair the real megalomaniac gets praise and I'm gonna be getting everyones scorn. Oh well I never liked teh Black Knights to begin with. I always hoped for Britannian victory so atleast I dont have to pretend I like anyone here.

Lelouch was in his Zero suit well I was stuck in a blackish gray suit**(Imagine Jorhan Stahl from Killzone 3 suit) **and I had a helmet that covered my entire head it basiclly looked like the masks Lelouch's royal guard wore when he became emperor. Along with a fedora completed my ensemble as a business suit mercinary which wasnt great but hey better then the white version of Lelouch Zero suit that he wanted me to wear. I hear the door open and in come the future of the black knights.

"What are you waiting for?" Zero asked the people who standing outside "Come in." He told the group. "As of now this is our new hideout" Zero told everyone as they walked in and explored.

"So, You guys think joining up with this guy was a good idea?" Ohgi had asked as he wandered the transport. I see the perfect oppertunity to remind people that I exsist.

"Well if you dont think so theirs the door." I said pointing at the door Zero looked at me probably glaring at me and he says "Yes, we're comardes after all." Another person then walked in Tamaki quickly followed bye Kallen. Well everyone looked around Ohgi had asked

"Do you mind if I ask how you had gotten all of this?" Ohgi said

"You have my associate sitting on the couch to thank for that he can be very persuasive" Zero explained. He said I bought this crap? Please I wouldnt waste two cents oh well time to make everyone hate me.

"You payed for this all?" Ohgi asked, incredulously

"Yes well I had a very helpful libertine nobleman indulge my resquests" I explained

"And he just gave it to you?" Tamaki asked

"Yes well having his 2 year old daughter at gun point you'd be suprised how fast these nobles will cough up their cash" I told them earning a couple of looks from everyone though I'm sure I saw a few of them smirk at the idea of Britannians being hurt. Those are the people I'm gonna need soon.

"Yes well come on lets show you the second story" Commented Zero leading everyone upstairs.

"It's even got a TV." One of the rebels said, turning on the TV switching to a news station.

"How are things on the scene?" asked a male news reporter excitedly. Everyone looked and saw a female reporter standing outside of the Lake Kawaguchi Conventions Center Hotel.

"Whats this?" Kallen asked, taking a step closer on the screen.

"I'm here infront of the Lake Kawaguchi Conventions Center Hotel." The reporter repeated what I though.

"Oh I always heard that place was very nice five starts and all that" I commented only to be nudged bye Zero to be silent.

"The terrorists have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front" the reporter continued everyone in the room gasped well I remained silent not really listening.

"Whats going on?" Ohgi asked, confused

"Members of the Sakuradite Delegation Meeting, most notably chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and employee's." The image then changed to a video the terrorists made of the hostages the woman continued to speak. "This footage was taken by the perpetrators." It showed the entire hotel staff tourists and delegation on their knees with their hands behind their heads. several men with guns surrounding them.

At that point I stopped really caring and decided to go upstairs to gather some things Lelouch had told them would be filled with my weapons. I look into the box and see a twin pistols and a machine gun.

I get up and see Kallen looking through her box I walk past her and into Zero's office where I see him watching the news on his laptop. I pull up a chair and relax my boots on Zero's desk waiting for Kallen to come in.

"Zero," Kallen said, whe was walking in with a uniform in her hands. She gave me a strange look when she me I just ignored her she continued "What will happen to the hostages?" She asked, turning to face Zero muted the laptop and said

"Eventually their will be no reason to keep the hostages alive." Zero had told her.

"Yeah," Kallen hugged the bundle closer to her chest. "I'm sure you're right." Kallen whispered. I watched the door open.

"Zero, I found these." Ohgi had walked in, holding a cardboard box. He gave me the same look Kallen had I mean comeon I'm dressed more normally then him! "I mean, as far as gear goes it looks pretty cool, but we're just a resistance group. So-."

"Wrong." Zero interrupted him. "We're not just some resistance group. Is that clear?" Zero asked. Ohgi looked confused.

"Well, then just what are we?" Ohgi asked. I mumbled fool this earned me a glare from Ohgi and Kallen before looking back at Zero. Zero stood up and faced the two of them.

"What we are no what were trying to be are knights of justice!" Zero had said with a real passion, lifting his right arm and clenching his fist. This had caused me to snicker earning Zero to look back at me probably with a look of annoyance. He told Kallen and Ohgi to keep unpacking they walked out with Zero and me following so I decided to add my two cents to this conversation.

"You know Zero we probably should help." I told him walking next to him this caused Zero to look at me

"And why do you care?" Zero asked I just shrugged and said

"Well this is the perfect oppertunity to introduce our little group to the world, embarrass Cornelia, and eliminate a group of JLF." I said earning looks from everyone.

"I'll consider it" Zero said I knew he'd do it so I went downstairs and sat on the couch watching everyone work earning some whispers.

"Who's that guy?" One asked.

"I dont know was here before us." Another said.

"He's probably Zero's right hand" Someone else said.

"No he's definatley not. Reaver is someone I want you to avoid especially getting on his bad side I can barely control him as it is." Zero said this earned me stairs from everyone I just sat their sticking my tongue out at them ofcourse they can't see which makes it funnier.

**Scene change! :D: **

I was stuck driving this stupid news van up to the hotel which I had to steal in the first place. The damn thing was so cramped I mean im in the front and theirs two people next to me sitting and Kallen was elbowing me in the back of the head. It was also hard to concentrate on driving especially when you see giant robots with guns pointed at you, lights in your face getting elbowed in the back, and hearing the people in the back wondering about me and Lelouch.

"Hey, when Zero talked about justice earlier, what do you think he meant?" Ohgi asked Kallen. They were both behind me

"Don't know." Kallen said. At that point I had laughed a bit. Kallen turned her head to me quickly.

"What are you laughing about?" She snapped at me. I answered

"Your over thinking it Zero mean exactly what he said stop talking about it." Then another guy said

"I'm only wondering why we didnt take the other vehicle." one of them had asked. I had then said.

"So you want everyone to see where our hide out is?" I pointed out.

"Point taken." The guy said

"I don't know how can we trust this Zero person?"

"We cant, Dont worry though if he does anything I'll do something about it." This caused me to burst out laughing which earned glares from everyone in the van.

"You don't have to worry so much, Zero knows exactly what he's doing." I told them "But trusting him thats completely up to you but hey you'll see." I told them focusing on my driving again.

"God that Reaver guy creeps me out." One of them whispered

"Yah what messed up child hood did he have?" Another said I could hear their terrible attempt at whipsering and say

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna drive this van into the water." That made them shut up

At that point Zero was able to convince Cornelia to let us in to meet with with the Lieutenant Colonel inside.

**Scene change :D (lets not do these anymore): **

"So you have no intention of joining me then?" Zero had asked. I had sat next to him waiting for Lelouch to Geass this moron.

"Remove that mask taht you wear and show us your face." The ordered. I just shake my head thinking yah and then it will rain money.

"Ofcourse. But before I do, I'd like to know what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" Zero said

"To gain attention and show that the Japanese are not defeated." The said. I just put my feet on the coffee table knowing where this was going.

"How stale." Zero said. The looked pissed. "You people are nothing but obsolete relics theirs no saving you." Zero said.

"How dare you-." One of the guards said but was cut off by his boss

"Explain what you mean bye that, Zero." The said. Just then he recieved word that the princess had just arrived outside his door. "Theirs no point in talking anymore Zero!" The said pulling his sword and charging I just pull out my gun and shoot all three men the and his guards knocking them all backwards.

"Damn Zero what caliber gun did you give me?" I said taking out a bullet and examining it at that point the other guards run in. Zero shoots one in the shoulder and explains.

"Calm yourselves" Zero told them. The guy who he shot fell to his knees.

"Zero." Princess Euphemia said.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless the operation was." Zero had explained to them he then ordered them to wait outside the door which I happily shut on their faces.

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrafice yourself for commoners...you really haven't changed." Zero whispered the last part. "I heard that you're now the Sub-Viceroy your highness. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Zero told her.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." Euphemia had told him

"No I imagine not becuase Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork you know?" Zero said sounding smug. "He begged for his life with the same tongue that ordered thousands of deaths of elevens." Zero said

"So thats the reason why you killed him?" Euphemia asked, almost but still not glaring at Zero.

"No." Zero said "Then why?" She demanded. Zero looked in though before answering

"Becuase Clovis was the offspring of hte Britannian Emperor." Zero told her. Suprising Euphemia with his answer."That also reminds me," Zero said pulling out a gun. "Your one of his children too, aren't you?" Zero pointed the gun at her. Bye this point I was more worried about how I'm gonna survive this building collapsing on me.

**Scene Change (damn were having alot today? I promise no more):**

"My Dear Britannians," Zero spoke into the camera. "Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." I was on the same life boat as Zero watching all the camera's surrounding us. Then came the spot lights revealing the Black Knights standing behind Zero, with me sitting on the edge of the boat "People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights!" Zero said "We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to weild, regardless if they are Elevens or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannina civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act of terrorism. Therefore they were punished. Just as former viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of thousands of unarmed Elevens."Zero said "We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have used their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be." Zero continued. His didn't even notice that now Rai had actually fallen asleep while he was talking. "Those of you with power-fear us! Those of you without it-rally behind us!" Zero lifted his arms is a dramatic way. We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

I see one camera take out a pistol and shoot it "And cut!" Zero just looked at me probably glaring at me for doing that. The Black Knights handed the hostages over and we disappeared before Cornelia could catch us.

**Scene change (shut up):**

I made my way back to my dorms and who do I see when I reach the door Isaac? 

"Hey Isaac what are you doing?" I asked thinking he couldnt have helped Suzaku today his Knightmare isnt even done yet. Isaac answered

"I had to come watch you and Lelouch's little show got to say dick move shooting that guys camera" He said I just shrugged

"Well I'm not exactly suppoce to be likeable according to what Lelouch wants me to be so I'll take all the oppertunities I can to be an ass."

"Whatever you say hey where's Adam?" Isaac asked I heard snoring and went over to the couch and saw him their sleeping I pushed him off and said.

"Get up Adam we need to talk." He got up and glared at us

"Oh well if it isnt the Terrorist and the Knight what are you two doing here?" He said

"Well Adam actually I talked to Lloyd and Cecile and I showed them your IQ scores your actually smart enough to be an assistant to them." Isaac told him

"really sweet now I dont have to be bored anymore!" Adam said all excited "Now were going to kick your ass Selim" He said pointing at me and high fiving Isaac. I just roll my eyes and sit on the couch and get out my cellphone.

"Who you calling?" Isaac asks.

"Hello Rakshata I'd like to place an order for a Knightmare" I said I see Adam and Isaac look at me suprised.

_"Oh you want one of my children? Sadly the only one I have ready is going to someone else." _She told me.

"That doesnt matter if you build me a custom knightmare and have it delivered in the next few weeks I'll pay you triple and give you a bank account full of enough money to fund your projects." I told her.

_"Really ooh ok I'll have it delivered in five weeks any specific's you want on it?"_

"Yes actually it needs to be fast, have weapons ment for tearing, and a reliable gun, also could you make it black?" I told her she laughed and said

_"I think I can do that anything else?"_

"Yah actually I know the Guren's main weapon is that damn arm of its I want a sheild that can negate it's effect or too strong for it to pierce through can you do that?"

_"Hmm it's possible but I'm gonna have to charge you more bye the way where do you want this delivered?" _Great more money wasted oh well its worth it.

"Send it with the Guren but tell me the code only You'll notice me I'll be the one in a suit" I tell her

_"Ok then bye! And thank you for all the funding" _She hung up laughing Adam and Isaac look at me with 'WTF' looks I just shrug and say

"What?"

"It's just why do you need a custom knightmare its not like your gonna fight?" Isaac says

"I like to have nice things besides I'm not that bad I can take on the basic knightmare pilot and I'll have Kallen practice with me." I told them

"Now if you excuse me I'm tired and going to bed" I told them going straight into my room and changing into my pajama's and going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sup people whats up with you? I'm good are you good? Your not? Oh thats too bad oh well not my problem :P now enough stalling on with the story!**

**Isaac:**

I awoke with a feeling of dread and excitement and the reason why was simple my custom Knightmare was done. Yep you heard me fully complete its been painted weapons tested sakuradite batteries charged which would be awesome if not for the fact I have to test it out with Suzaku bye fighting each other. I mean he's the best pilot in the entire world for god's sake how am I suppoce to beat that? I get up and see Adam is up too but Selim is still knocked out and by judging with all the empty cans of pop I'd say Selim is in a sugar induced Coma. Adam looks at me and smirks.

"Hey Isaac want to mess with Selim?" He asks me pulling out a permanent marker I get the idea of what he's gonna do and ask.

"What do you want me to do?" He points to the bathroom mirror and says

"Take that mirror down along with all the other ones in the dorm I dont want him to be able to see what I did to him" Said Adam already drawing a cat face on Selim I wonder why but then I remember Milly saying something about a cat party to celebrate their new pet Arthur.

"Comeon Adam knowing Selim he'll be out until we come to get him we have alot of time before the party we have to go meet Lloyd, Cecil, and Suzaku to test out the knightmares" I said glancing at the clock 7:30 and the party is at 4:00 me and Adam walk out and meet Cecil who was waiting for us to drive us to the Lab.

"Good morning Isaac I'm here to pick you up oh is this your friend?" She said looking at Adam

"Yah he is if you show him your data I'm sure he'll be able to be real helpful especially if their weapons." I said knowing full well that Adam is probably the real reincarnation.

"Yep show me a weapon and I'll have a WMD by the end of the day so lets hurry up and get going" Adam said hopping into the passengar seat I take a seat in the back and Cecil takes the wheel.

**Scene Change!:**

"Good morning Isaac are you and Suzaku ready for some testing! Ooh is this your genius friend who said he could become mine and Cecil's assistant?" Lloyd said getting way too much in Adam's face who just grins and says.

"Yep that would be me now can we get down to the testing range I want to see Isaac kick Suzaku's ass!" Adam said loudly getting Suzaku's attention who came walking down from the Lancelot's cockpit.

"Isaac? Adam? What are you guys doing here?" Said Suzaku which sorta suprised me I thought he knew?

"Lloyd didnt you remember to tell Suzaku that Isaac and Adam would be in the Engineering Corps. Didnt you?" Cecil said glaring at Lloyd

"Well I was gonna then I got distracted with trying to get the Lancelot's new rifle to try and make it better and making last minute tweaks to Isaac's Knightmare" Lloyd said

Cecil just sighs and I walk up and say "It's fine Lloyd so is it ready to go out and fight?" I asked Lloyd who looked at me and smirked.

"Oh Yes it is ready follow us down to the training field" Lloyd said leading us to the field at this point Suzaku comes up and asks me and Adam.

"What are you guys doing here you know how dangerous it is?" Suzaku said obviously not wanting anyone of his friends getting hurt.

"I impressed Lloyd with my score at some knightmare simulator and Adam is intrested in Knightmare science and weapons and yes I know how dangerous this job is."

I told him we reached the field I went to the hangar holding my knightmares. And oh boy what a knightmare it was it was painted dark blue with black and gold on it it had pointed shoulders and what appeared to be blades that could come out of each hand probably for extra offensive capabilities and defensive, I also see four slash harkens two on the chest and two on the each leg and I even see sharp toes. Along with my knightmares clawed hands its pretty obvious this knightmare was designed to cut, stab, and tare away at it's opponents. I get in and see Lloyd, Cecil, and Adam went up to a balcony to watch, monitor, and record all the data they can get.

Suzaku comes out of his hangar in his Lancelot then I take a deep breath turn on mine the screen flickers to life and the name Vagabond appears on it. I push it foward and meet Suzaku in the middle of the field waiting for the sign to go.

"Alright guys your both professional Knightmare pilots, so I want a clean fight I want no hitting below the belt and when I say "break", I want a clean break...in the event of a knock out I want you to both to go to your nuetral corners. Any questions? Good start fighting when you hear the bell." We heard Adam say then Lloyd says "Oh I cant wait to get all this great data" I just sigh and wait for a sign and we get one in the form of a "OUCH! OW! Cecil that was really unecessary." I heard Lloyd say then I hear Adam say "HA! That's-OW! What did I do?" I hear Cecil sigh into the mic and say "Just start when you guys feel ready."

"You ready Isaac?" Suzaku said pulling our his Varis rifle I respond with pulling out my pair of Mass Vibration Swords "When ever you are."

**3rd person:**

Suzaku then shoots at Isaac with his rifle and Isaac respond bye moving to the left and going backwards constantly moving around irraticlly trying to confuse suzaku. Isaac then charge's foward slashing at him making him go on the defensive. Suzaku then fires his slash harken knocking Isaac back who then brings up their rifle and begins firing on Suzaku. Suzaku then brought up his Blaze luminous sheilds blocking one round then dodging the other.

_"I cant take another hit from Isaac's rifle like that I guess he's better then I thought" _Suzaku thought becoming excited at the prospect of having a good sparring partner and friend to help him change Britannia.

_"I gotta take out that damn rifle of his or else I'll never get close if I can get close enough to tare him apart what stragedy would Selim try right now" _Isaac thought dodging another intense volley of the Varis rifles rounds.

**Scene Change!:**

Selim was still asleep and was talking in his sleep

"Zzzz..use the..zzz..slash harkens...zzzzz." Selim dreamt turning over "No C.C. That's my..zzzSodazzz!"

**Scene Change!:**

_"I know I'll use my slash harkens!" _though Isaac

Isaac then fires two of his slash harkens on his shoulders at the Lancelot then Suzaku switches his rifle for his MVS Sword and blocks Isaac harkens. The Vagabond then charges foward Isaac gets his chance to slash the Lancelot's shoulder with the Vagabond's sharp claws and fires his leg slash harkens destroying Suzaku's Varis rifle.

"Yes I got your Rifle Suzaku" Isaac gloated to Suzaku

"Yah your better then I thought you would be I guess it's time to get serious" Suzaku said

Suzaku then pulls out both of his MVS Swords and charges foward to Isaac who uses his range advantage now and starts firing his rifle at Suzaku who dodges all of them and then throws one of his swords at Isaac. Isaac tried to dodge but he realized he wasnt the target but by then it was too late his rifle was impaled and Suzaku attempted to slash at Isaac who used his other sword to black Suzaku's.

They continued like this for some time parrying each other's strikes and trying to look for an opening. Isaac then saw a chance he used the blade on his left hand to stab the Lancelot in the side and prepared to use his right hand to place it on the Lancelots chest ready to run it through.

"Looks like I win Suzaku." Isaac said feeling proud for being able to beat Suzaku.

"Not yet Isaac." Suzaku said using the MVS Sword to cut off the Vagabond's left hand and kicking the Vagabond down and placing his sword near the cockpit.

"Ok guys thats enough weve got plenty of data." Said Cecil Suzaku then helped Isaac get his knightmare up.

"That was amazing both of you we got so much data!" Screamed Lloyd

"Yah and I got an amazing idea Lloyd what if we attached giant spinning saws on to the ends of their slash harkens that way it can keep cutting through even after it makes contact." Said Adam

"Ooh! That would be brilliant I'm so glad we added you to the team Adam!" Isaac looked up and saw Lloyd hugging Adam which was creepy.

"Ok guys stop Adam, Suzaku get your knightmares back too their hangars and will get some lunch for you guys." Cecil said

Suzaku and Isaac put their knightmares back into their respective hangars and met with Adam and Lloyd in the mess hall.

"You two were great I cant thank you enough for doing this." Said Lloyd who was writing down ideas of new weapons for the Lancelot and Vagabond with Adam

"Hey Lloyd how about we add sharp pointy drills on to Isaac's Knightmare that way he can slash and stab other knightmares" Adam said Lloyd got a sparkel in his eyes and said

"You are a genius!" Lloyd said hugging Adam again causing Isaac and Suzaku to cringe in disgust.

"Ok guys food's done." Said Cecile walking in with some sort of rice balls. Lloyd looked ready to cry and Suzaku looked nervous then I remembered how bad Cecil was at cooking oh crud!

"So who wants one first?" Cecile said offering some to Suzaku and Lloyd who declined saying they werent hungry Isaac also said he wasnt hungry then Adam actually took one and took a bite.

"So what do you think?" Cecile asked Lloyd and Suzaku looked ready to call in the medics and Isaac just watched. Adam was chewing and swallowed and then said

"That was amazing can I get some to go!" He said quickly scarfing down the rest of the rice ball and eating some more Cecile looked happy that someone was enjoying her cooking and Lloyd and Suzaku looked on in disbelief.

"Isaac is your friend Adam ok you know...up there" Lloyd whispered pointing to his head Cecile just glared at him and hit him. "OW!"

"Theirs nothing wrong with someone appreciating my cooking." She said

it was now 2:45 and Isaac then remembered where he, Adam, and Suzaku had to go in one hour and fifteen minutes.

"Hey Cecile me, Adam, and Suzaku have to go to a party today so could you drive us back to ashford?" Isaac asks

She smiles and says "Sure get to the car guys."

we all get up and head to the car and get in and head off to Ashford

**Scene change & Selim:**

...Snore..zzzzzz..Soda...No that's my Soda get away you Canadians! Get away! Ahh cat people too!

I suddenly shot up in my bed my god what a horrible dream C.C., Cat people, and Canadians what two things are scarier then that! I quickly got up and got dressed an decided to be lazy and watch TV all day. I suddenly hear the door open and in walk Adam, and Isaac they look at me and look like their trying to contain in a laught I wonder why?

"What wrongs with you guys do I have something on my face?" I ask wiping my face finding nothing.

"Oh nothing just thinking about Milly's party its gonna be really funny" Says Adam I get up and say

"Comeon guys isnt it at 4:00 PM its already 3:45" I say walking out to the clubhouse.

along the way it looked like Adam, and Isaac were trying real hard not to laugh at something but what? Oh well their weird anyways. Adam and Isaac ran ahead and got to the room ahead of me. I see Kallen and call out to her "Hey Kallen wait up" She looks at me then looks completely shocked and looked puzzle "Is their something on my face because I've been getting that reaction all day?" I said wiping my face and finding nothing. She then pulls out a small pocket mirror and hands it to me "This will probably answer why." She said I looked into it and was completely shocked to find whisker marsk on both my cheeks a black nose and a black spot over my freaken eye! I look like the god damn cat! We walked into the main room of the club house and see everyone in their cat costumes. I was looking around for Adam ready to strangle him!

"Good Meowniing~!" Said Milly in her cat costume to both me and Kallen then she sees me and says.

"Way to get into the spirit Selim!" She said patting me on the back.

Kallen then just goes on to ask what's this all about but I'm too busy looking for Adam. I hear some snickers under the desk and look under.

"Their you are get out of their!" I said dragging Adam and Isaac out from under the desk

"What the hell is all of this!" I said pointing to my face which was covered in permanent marker

"Relax would yah it's all in teh spirit of the party man I mean you look just like our guest of honor." Adam said draping an army around me and pointing to Arthur

"What ever I'm gonna go wash this junk off" I said walking towards the bathrooms

The rest of the day was spent relaxing deciding some budgets and doing nothing really. But tonight would be much more diffirent Lelouch had a plan to destroy one the major refrain centers in Tokyo.

**A/N: HA! I'm leaving you all on a to be continued to the Black Knights first major operations im evil :3 Nah it's just that I had to choose Black Knights action or introducing Isaac's Knightmare Vagabond awesome knightmare fight won out so :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes my wonderful readers I have returned I'm not dead I was just being lazy :D onto the story now**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass if I did Domino's would be the main pizza ;)**

**Selim:**

"Stupid Zero making me come out here for this crap." I mumbled to myself sneaking around the warehouses Lelouch had the Black Knights and more importantly me going around all night blowing up these warehouses that were used to store, distribute, and make refrain. so here I was leading a bunch of Black Knights meant to link up with Zero and storm the first warehouse of the knight we had thirteen in total we needed to destroy. Needless to say I wasnt happy so when I voiced my complaints earlier that day to Adam

_Flash back (Insert wavy screen here)_

_"Man this sucks we have to hit thirteen warehouses tonight thirteen!" I said sitting next to Adam to watch some TV. He looked at me and said._

_"Well why not just blow them all up at once?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I look at him and reply_

_"I dont have enough explosives and Lelouch wont give me anymore explosives" I say disappointed because I always did enjoy a good explosion._

_"Here man" Adam said shoving a bag into my hands I look inside and see a bunch of white blocks in it._

_"Where did you get this stuff?" I said curious and excited at the same time mostly excited._

_"Lloyd gave it to me I told him I needed it for research I sware if you say your gonna make him an awesome knightmare I think he'd sell you his soul for it" Adam said_

_"Ha thats hilarious anyways thanks man this will be more then enough to blow up all those warehouses thanks" I say walking out_

_"Where you going?" Adam called out I turned around and said_

_"Well I'm certainlly not gonna do it at night no man I'll go in the day when their not around making refrain and set up the bombs then" I said walking out heading to the docks._

_Flash back ending _

'Well atleast I have those explosives set up in the other twelve warehouses it will certainlly be worth it to see everyones face when I blow them all up' I thought to myself grinning at the shocked looks on everyone face.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?" Someone complained. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police!" one of the stupid one said.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though." Ohgi argued.

"Yeah, he's right; we're totally heroes on the net." I laughed at that one yah after tonight I don't think people will have such a positive view atleast on me after this.

"Are we in the right? I don't know anymore." Kallen muttered softly. Ohgi turned to her, a hard look on his face.

"Kallen…" he said. That's when they got the signal from Zero. Everyone walked out into the open walk way of the warehouses.

"I can't believe he got in there." One of the Black Knights said.

"Ofcourse he got in their they keep these places open up for anyone looking to pay for their high he just payed the guy watching the door off to leave and walked in it's not that hard anyone can do it" I told them.

"Then why didnt you do it hmm...Reaver" Kallen said glaring at me I just turn around and answer in an annoying positive and chipper voice.

"Because Kallen Zero told me to watch you guys and make sure you dont do anything stupid." I said giving them a big thumbs up earning the entire group's cold shoulder.

We eventually caught up to Zero and I went next to him making sure my sub-machine gun was loaded. Some of the Black Knights put charges on the garage door and in a couple seconds a huge explosion and hole was made in the garage.

Then a huge gun fight broke out between the Black Knights and drug dealers. But it was clearly obvious with the suprise of the explosion and the gangsters unwillingness to sacrafice themselves for the drugs that we would win. It also helps that Kallen comes swooping in with her knightmare.

Kallen came in and decimated the gangsters breaking into another part of the garage where their were a bunch of doped up japanese reliving their pasts. I then saw Kallens mother 'Oh yah I forgot she was here' then I see Kallens knightmare right arm blown off bye a gray knightmare.

"The Night Police?" Kallen's voice echoed out of her Knightmare. Kallen drove her Knightmare away from that position, and the gray Knightmare followed her.

"Isn't that a police unit?" One of the Black Knights asked.

"They're in on this deal?" Ohgi questioned. He turned to Tamaki who was behind him. "Tamaki!" he yelled.

"Don't look at me, when I checked it out there weren't any cops involved!" Tamaki defended himself.

"Corrupted filth!" Zero hissed in anger. They could hear gunfire in the distance and the sound of Knightmares' wheels squealing against the pavement. We all followed after and saw the police unit trying to shoot Kallen's knightmare having no effect well she shielded her mother.

Kallen's mother then mumbled some stuff that we couldnt here over the sound the bullets flying. Then I heard Kallen scream. "Then that's-then that's why you stayed in his house?" Kallen asked "You stayed there for me? You fool!" Kallen cried. The gray knightmare grabbed Kallen's knight by the neck and brandished a giant dagger of sorts. Just as the dagger swung down, Kallen knocked it away from her. The gray knightmare backed off momentarily, but then tried to stab Kallen's Knightmare again. Kallen's mother slowly back away from the knightmares. Kallen blocked the arms holding the knife and tried to stop them from going down. Kallen's knightmare shot out its grappling hooks, which attached themselves to a giant shelving unit across the area. Kallen's knightmare dragged itself there along with the gray knightmare and caused them to collide with the shelving unit. The gray unit was still, whoever was in it was dead. Everyone ran to Kallen's Knightmare.

"Kallen!" Ohgi said running up with everyone else up to Kallen's knightmare

"You can finally become a Britannian now Kallen. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now darling, and you're free to travel and use the phone any time you want." Kallen's mother told an imaginary version of Kallen.

aftewards we sent some of the Black Knights with the refrain users to take them to their homes Zero then walked up to Kallen.

"You can go home now if you wish Kallen" He told her she thought for a moment and said

"No even if my knightmares damaged I can still help destroy these god damn evil refrain facilities" She said with determination in her voice too bad I was gonna pop that determination right now.

"Actually no" I Said walking up to the group.

"No what do you mean no!" Kallen said sounding angry. I just calmly replied

"I mean 'No' as in this is stupid and time consuming so I'm going to take care of all the other refrain facilties right now" I said taking out a switch and pressing a button.

All across the dock yards all the refrain facilities that I had scoped out during the day I had placed explosives inside them all so when after Kallen had her little moment like in the show I could just blow up the rest and be done with drug dealers.

"See now if you excuse me I'm tired and I'm going to bed" I said fake yawning and stretching.

"How the hell did you set this all up!" Tamaki yelled at me I just shrugged and said

"What do you think Zero's the only one who can perform miracles? Please you guys maybe heroes of justice and what not but I'm a professional taking down some drug dealers is hardly worth my time or my sleep" I said with a fake smug voice.

"Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now ta ta" I said waving not even turning around to face them as I continued walking heading for the spot Lelouch told me to meet him so we could change and sneak us both back to the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update School is evil! That's my excuse**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass if I did I would have the Guren destroy my school. **

**3rd Person POV:**

It was just one more day until the new knightmares the Bura's came in and Zero had called a meeting in a warehouse owned bye Kyoto and wanted to discuss recruitment tatics, food/supplies, training, and money. Almost everyone important was their except one person yep Selim AKA Reaver. Now where is our oppertunist you may wonder? Well... well everyone else was excited and wanting to discuss and share ideas how to make the Black Knights grow Selim was sleeping. Yep sleeping on the couch in the warehouses office well everyone else was on an adrenaline high from the new knightmares that were gonna come in and the planning he was taking a nap. Too bad he's gonna get a rude awakening. Zero decided to send Kallen out to get him who was needless to say mad because she would missing out on whatever plans Zero had wanted to discuss with everyone else and was gonna pay Selim or 'Reaver' Back for it.

"I can't believe I have to go get that lazy ass Reaver!" Kallen said stomping through the hallways looking for the office he went into. "I mean he's Zero right hand man you'd think he would be as smart and great as Zero is but no he's the exact opposite!"

That's the idea Kallen :P Kallen continued marching until she saw through a window in a door a pair of feet. "Their you are." She said walking in. She walked in and saw that Selim hadn't awakened yet. 'Hmm still not awake yet I better hurry up' As she walked to him she thought about how him and Zero never showed their identities and that this might be the perfect oppertunity to figure out atleast who Reaver is. 'Should I though Zero trusts him shouldn't I trust him too' She thought to herself she slowly reached for his mask but then a hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"You know its rude to try and learn other people's secrets."

Said a girl with white hair and green eyes that's right she's back in all her mysterious glory S.S.! Kallen looked up and glared at the girl and moved her hand back and pulled out a knife "How did you get in here I didn't seen you in here?" She said getting ready to stab the girl. Said girl yawned and said "Simple I walked through the door." She said pointing to the door this cleary pissed off Kallen making her yell "THATS BULLSHIT I DIDN'T SEE YOU COME IN NOW WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled Kallen causing Selim to waken.

"Ugh whats with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep" Selim said getting up and stretching. "Kallen what are you doing here?" Selim said confused.

"She was going to take off your mask for making her miss her boyfriends meeting." Said another voice Selim turned around and saw her. S.S. the person who sent them here, the person who abandoned them, and the only person who could possibly get them home.

"Where have you been?" Yelled Selim "First you send me into this god forsaken country then you abandon me in it!" Yelled Selim getting ready to strangle S.S. she just calmly stood their and said.

"I didn't abandon you I was just watching from a distance." She said in a bored tone. Needless to say Selim wasn't happy his fists were shaking with rage and wonder if he could just shoot her or gut her.

"Well I hope your done watching because now your involved just as much as I am no more watching for you your helping me." Selim said in a dangerous tone. S.S. just rolled her eyes and said

"But you've been doing so well bye yourself what do you need me for?" She said Selim laughed and said.

"Just incase I need a bullet sheild is all" Selim said then laughed an evil chuckle Kallen then decided to make them remember she exsists.

"Reaver who is this?" She said wary of the new girl Selim looked at her and said. "She's an associate more like transportation and observation but no she won't make a good Black Knight she only does it out of entertainment if it was for work she would be completely useless" Selim said he then continued

"Kallen tell Zero I'm leaving comeone you." Selim said dragging S.S. to a diffirent part of the building where he can change and take S.S. back to the Academy.

"Ok Reaver I'll see you later" Kallen says running back to the meeting.

**Time Skip!**

"Hey guys guess what I found a stray cat!" Selim said yelling into the dorm Adam and Isaac came out of their rooms and had suprised expressions. It was silence for ten seconds until a loud unison yell of.

"YOU!" Could be heard S.S. just stay with her blank bored face and said.

"Yes me." She said walking over to the couch and laying down on it taking up all the space.

"Selim where did you find her?" Adam asked Selim went on to explain and bye the end of the story they understood.

"Ok the better question is how will you explain it to Lelouch I mean Kallen must have told him" Isaac said.

"Yah well I'll deal with that bridge once I come to it" Selim said smiling then another voice was heard

"Or you could just ask me to take care of Lelouch" They all turned around and saw C.C. in the kitchen with some pizza on a plate.

"How did you get in here?" Yelled Adam pointing at her she just stared and said.

"The front door honestly you guys have terrible peripheral vision" She said Adam, Isaac,and Selim all looked at each and shook their heads deciding it wasn't worth it to fight one of htem let alone two.

"Ok so C.C. you'll keep Lelouch calm right?" Selim asked she nodded

"Ok then comeon guys let's go get some dinner." Selim said walking out followed bye Adam and Isaac. Leaving the two immortals alone.

"Hey have you been hearing any weird voice lately?" Asked C.C. strangely S.S. nodded

"Yah I've been hearing it alot actually it's kinda annoying" Ok this is starting to get weird?

"Their it is again ok whose their come on out." C.C. said standing up looking at the ceiling. What the hell is going on? 

"We can hear you now you know so you might as well come out" Said S.S. What the fuck noones suppoce to hear me I'm the freaken author!

"Your the author whats that suppoce to mean?" C.C. said glaring at the ceiling Oh well they can hear me might as well talk to them.

(Sup ladies! I'm the mysterious disembodied voice ooooohhhhh! Fear me! HAHAHAHA!)

"Sadly were not going to be afraid a voice weve both lived far too long to fear ghosts" C.C. said calmly.

(Damnit oh well point is im a disembodied voice who is going to be narrating whats going on don't like it too bad only you two can hear me lets keep it our secret ok.)

"Fine its not like anyone else would believe us anyways if we told them" S.S. said

(Good now excuse me ladies but I'm bored and I'm gonna be going now bye bye!)

**A/N: What do you think? This chapter was just added ask a joke and to make sure I didn't abandon my story. I'll be writing more though so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup everybody! :D Yes I'm back after finally defeating the two most evil things to writers...School work and laziness. BTW can you please review please please (Does puppy dog eyes) Please now onto the story.**

**3rd person:**

Everyone was lined up viewing the new Knightmares that just came in from Kyoto.

"Wow it's amazing!" One of the Black Knights exclaimed. "These are Glasgows aren't they?" he asked.

"Gurans," Someone else corrected. "The Japanese modification."

"I've never seen these types before"Kallen said to the rest of the group and well everyone was discussing about how great the knightmares were Reaver was standing bye the crates waiting for Zero to come in.

**Selim:**

Zero walked in and tossed the keys to the Guren Mark II to Kallen she looked at his wondering and asked.

"Why am I piloting this the Guren Zero shouldnt you?" She asked Zero was about to respond when I jumped in.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't think I want to be in the knightmare that's going to have the biggest 'Please shoot me sign' their am I right?" I said sarcasticlly she glared at me then Ohgi walked in and talked about some unimportant things I really didnt pay attention until Zero said.

"Were going to be going for a hike everyone"

"What?" Ohgi asked

"To the Narita Mountains." Zero said walking away Ohgi just responded with an

"Ok then" I followed Zero and said

"Hiking wow what's next Zero?" I said walking backwards "How about we go to the movies too!" I said in an sickly happy tone clapping my hands togethor.

"What do you have to do that's so important?" Zero said cleary not appreciating my comedic genius.

"Well their was this one cute girl that's working at this one bar I was gonna ask her out" :D I said

"In other words nothing important" D: was his reply

**Scene Change!:**

"GOD DAMN LELOUCH MAKING ME HIKE UP THIS GOD DAMN MOUNTAIN TRYING TO FIND SOME GOD DAMN CABIN WITH THIS GOD DAMN GIRL!" I yelled out currently walking around the mountains looking for some cabin that Lelouch told me to go to. What happened was me and Lelouch were going up the mountain then I had to use the bathroom but does Lelouch wait nooooooo. The bastard keeps going and what's worse C.C. found me and told me I had to carry her or else.

**After much time and swearing later...**

"Their were here now!" I said dropping C.C. "Now go have your philosophical conversation with Lelouch." I said shooing her away she just looks at me and says.

"How did you know that I was-oh right diffirent dismension thing" She then walked I away I followed a few minutes aftewards hoping to miss it sadly that was not to be.

"Selim knows why the snow is white right Selim?" She said turning towards me so did Lelouch glaring.

"Ugh...How abotu we settle this later Voltaire(1)" I said not getting involved then I turned to Lelouch "Don't we have some work to do in preparation of today's events" Lelouch nodded and got into his knightmare he didn't expect me to jump into it to.

"What are you doing!" He yells at me I answer

"Oh you know tagging along I didn't bring a knightmare plus something tells me being here with you is the best choice for my personal health" He just hn's me and starts the knightmare and we go towards everyone else.

**Scene Change:**

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." Zero told him. Ohgi looked at the ground.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi muttered.

"What was that?" Zero asked. "Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Zero questioned. Ohgi returned his gaze to Zero.

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked Zero. "I was the one who asked you to be our leader! Don't you remember?" Ohgi reminded him.

"Then there's only one answer to give." Zero retorted.

"Right." Ohgi agreed.

Then they saw aircraft flying overhead.

"It's started" Zero said

After some time Tamaki called in.

"Zero weve been cut off the Britannians have us completely surrounded! What do we do?" He yelled into the radio I had half a mind to shoot our end just to shut him up.

"We've already been cut off." Zero told the others. "Our only chance of surviving now is to fight."

"What? We can't fight the Britannians!" a Black Knight said.

"Let me get this straight-we're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on?" Tamaki shouted, disbelieving.

"Fighting against Cornelia! Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!" a man standing near Tamaki said.

"Correct." Zero said. "It would be a miracle if we win this." Zero told them. Ohgi turned back to Zero.

"Zero, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged." Zero said. "Therefore we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Just like the battle of Battle of Badr(2)" I muttered Zero looked at me about to respond until Tamaki yelled out.

"Now look, pulling this off isn't going to be cheap! The price could be our lives!" Tamaki snarled. "I knew it was insane to make _you_ our leader! It should be me!" Tamaki pulled his gun off his shoulder. Zero pointed his gun at Tamaki before he could even aim. There was a pause, and the Zero flipped the gun in his hand and held it out with the handle upside-down and to Tamaki and the barrel pointing to him self.

"Our retreat has been cutoff if you think you can win with out me shoot me!" Zero yelled "Someone?" he looked at Tamaki "Anyone?" Tamaki pretty much choked right their and Zero pulled back his gun.

"If noone wants to lead then I will. Zero said getting into his cockpit I followed afte rhim.

"Right, all preparations have been completed! Black Knights prepare to move out!" Zero ordered. There was some shouting from people, but everyone did as he ordered. "We, the Black Knights, are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain." Zero said. "Per my instructions you'll charge on moss down to Point Three." I had no clue what that meant, but nodded and acted as if he did. "And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia." Zero informed them. "Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mark II."

"Output confirmed. Wave surger levels ready and holding." Kallen's voice echoed out of the Knightmare. "Activating gauntlet now!" After Kallen said that, a red glow radiated from the palm of the hand that was grasping the charge. Streaks of black crackled around the Knightmare like black electricity. Once the glowing stopped there was a tense pause. Everything was silent as a grave. Then I felt the ground move under his feet and heard an ominous rumbling coming from below. Part of the ground crumbled away and created a giant landslide.

As we were riding down the mountain I noticed something on the computer's dashboard. All the enemy knightmares were being lost before the landslide hit them? How is that possible their's only two way's knightmares are lost destroyed or ejected? SHIT someone told them but who? Isaac! That goody two shoes bastard he told them thank god he made them eject instead of evading we need this victory. Zero knew this too and was very pissed that he was racking up alot of ejection kills but not alot kill kills(3).

"Damnit how were they able to see it coming!" He said slamming down on the screen it was to good of a chance and said

"Well if a giant mudslide was coming towards you wouldnt what would you do?" I said sarcasticlly he just glared at me and said.

"It hardly matters whether their dead or not their knightmares are gone so their completely helpless." We kept going with two other knightmares as escort until the other two got shot at and went down and out comes a blue and orange knightmare.

"ZERO!" Yelled the pilot oh great it's Jeremiah Gottwald last thing we need is a guy who can kick oru ass 3 ways to sunday showing up.

"Oh well if it isnt Orange Lelouch said" I laughed and yelled into the mic

"HA your a fruit! Hahah-OW! What did I say?" I said to Lelouch after he smacked me

Unknown to us clearly my insult had set Jeremiah off the deepend and he charged at us until Kallen jumped in and I yelled out.

"Yah our killer knightmare bitch is here! OW! What did I say?" Lelouch smacked me again

"Just shut up will you and watch" He said to me I just rolled my eyes and watched the screen.

Basiclly we just watched Jeremiah get his ass kicked and see him go flying off. Then we see Kallen kill that other pilot. Then when we thought it was over Cornelia comes in and challenges Kallen.

"Hmm would it be a bad time to say 'cat fight' Lelouch" I said to him grinning he just rolled his eyes and continued to watch. We continue to watch and see Kallen only having a slight advantage over Cornelia btu cleary Cornelia's veteran skills were making up for her knightmares less superior technology then the Guren's then Lelouch shot her in the back making her lose her arms

"Zero you coward!" She yelled at him. Zero just laughed and said

"Come now Cornelia you don't expect us to really play fair like this is some kind of game now?" He said all smug Cornelia was just fuming then she did something pretty stupid and charged at us with no-arms then the funniest thing happened her power ran out. After that I just lost and started laughing

"HAHAHAHAHA oh god she was like rage yell and HAHAHA and was like HAHAAH" I was laughing so hard I couldnt even say what I was gonna say. Sadly the good time didn't last because we get kicked in the side bye a knightmare we turn to face it and it was dark blue with black and gold on it it had pointed shoulders and what appeared to be blades that could come out of each hand probably for extra offensive capabilities and defensive, I also see four slash harkens two on the chest and two on the each leg and I even see sharp toes! Clearly this is Isaac's knightmare Kallen attempts to come to our rescue but is blocked bye the Lancelot.

"What another one of these strange knightmares what's next!" Lelouch yelled out my response was to push him out of the seat.

"What are you doing!" He yells at me I respond with

"Taking control trust me on this one I'm better pilot then you anyways" I told him putting him behind the seat.

"How I never even seen you get in one let alone a simulator?" He yells at me I ignore him and start our retreat towards Kallen.

We end up next to her and I talk into the mic. "LIstne up girl we need to retreat you can't beat both you can barely stand on par with one we have to get back to the main force where we can have some advantage in numbers." I said to her driving away she followed and yelled "Where's Zero what happened to him!" She said cleary concerned for his saftey and I said.

"He's fine I just put him in the back seat now comeon watch out six" I said speeding up.

Kallen stayed behind us doing a retreating/battle with the other two I kept going fast knocking down tree's and throwing up the occasional big rock at the other two trying to throw them out of my trail. Then Isaac epicked up a log himself and threw it at us and it hit one of our wheels knocking us down.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled opening the cockpit getting out I saw the wheel and it was trashed theirs no hope of getting this thing back up and going again.

"Zero comeon they took out our wheel!" I said pulling him up we run into the woods and thought we were safe until Isaac's knightmare jumped out infront of us. it had it's gun pointed at us I just smirked and said

"Think you got us now huh do yah?" I said with my hands behind my back pulling a smoke grenade and a transmission interference grenade.

"Tell me how well do you think you'll be able to catch us if I do this!" I threw the smoke grenade on the ground and tossed the interference one. I love this grenade it interfere's with the knightmares eye thing that shows them their surroundings. I just blinded a knightmare I thought smugly.

after I tossed the grenades I ran and Zero was right behind me until the Lancelot jumped out infront of us to. My only response was

"Damnit" I muttered

The Lancelot pointed his gun at Zero and my thought was SWEET! I slowly inch away until Isaac's knightmare jumps out too and points his gun at me well shit was my thought. Then C.C. walked out and said.

"Stop now!" she ordered. "Don't even think about hurting him!" She walked up to the leg of the Lancelot, and then touched it.

"Hey what about me?" I yelled at her she looked at me and said

"Get your own girl to help you" She smirked at me

"Wait, what are you doing?" Zero asked. "You're challenging a Knightmare? And Reaver what does she mean your own girl?" He said glaring at me

C.C. had a look of mild concentration on her face. As the wind picked up, I could see the symbol on her forehead.

"It's a problem if you die." She told Zero. "It'll be indirect contact, but it's worth a try." The symbol on her forehead glowed red for a second.

"Hey, are you using Geass on him?" Zero asked.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images." C.C. told him. "I can't tell what he's seeing, though."

"You've got time to get away now." C.C. told us

"What about you?" Zero inquired.

"I can't move yet. You go first." She told him.

"Don't be foolish. I can't keep owing you favors." He put his hand on her shoulder. Both of them gasped.

"No, not now!" C.C. yelled. Then she gasped again, sounding like she was in pain. She writhed like she was in pain as well. "St-stop it! Stay. Out of. My mind!" she gasped.

I looked at the scene unfolding infront of me then I saw S.S. walk out of nowhere and touch the dark blue knightmare and thinking she does the same thing to Isaac I said.

"Stop!" She didnt acknowledge then Isaac's knightmare did some sort of nod I see Isaac take off in his knightmare well Suzaku in the Lancelot goes crazy and start shooting everywhere.

I see Lelouch grab C.C. and I grab both of them and say in a calm voice

"Unless you feel like being all over at the landscape I suggest we GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I said taking them to a random cave in the area.

I see Lelouch then start to undress C.C. and me not wanting to give up a perfect oppertunity for blackmail or fun say.

"Lelouch how could you!" I said in mock disapproval and I continued "Here I thought you were a gentlmen but doing this foreshame." I said wagging a finger at him.

He just glares and says "Don't be stupid, I'm checking her injuries." Lelouch told me. "…This girl, she can't be human."

Lelouch, who was no longer wearing his mask. His cloak was covering C.C. like a blanket. "She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in the head in Shinjuku, and yet…" I shrugged.

"Maybe she's an immortal witch." I said he looked up at me and said.

"Speaking of witches what did C.C. say about your own girl?" He said getting up glaring and walking towards me it was at time's like these that I'm glad that my mask is reflective.

"Now now Lelouch no need to get hostile look she's waking up!" I said pointing to C.C. who was stirring. He glared at me then turned back to C.C. I let out a breath I didn't evenknow I was holding thanking god.

"You finally called me, by my real name." C.C. said in her sleep. Lelouch backed away from her and sat down.

Finally C.C. woke up. Lelouch stood up and tossed a white handkerchief covered in blood into the lake.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound." He told her. C.C. sat up.

"That wasn't necessary." She told Lelouch.

"Apparently not." Lelouch scoffed.

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments." C.C. told him

"But then I learned something from it, ****." Lelouch said. C.C. gasped and looked up at him in surprise. "That's your name, isn't it?" Lelouch asked smugly. C.C. narrowed her eyes at him as she glared.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." She told him.

"Well it's a good name. It's a lot more human than C.C." Lelouch retorted.

"That's a joke." C.C. scoffed. "As if I want to be more _human_." She sneered at the thought. Her tone changed to a sad one suddenly "After all I've-I…" she let the sentence drop off for a second. "I've forgotten everything. Every single thing. So what's the use of it?" C.C. actually sounded as if she might cry. "A name? But why?" she asked no one in particular. There was silence. Then Lelouch spoke.

"It's a good time to say this." He paused. "Yes, you saved me today." He admitted. "You did that before and then gave me Geass. That's why…I'll only say this once…" Lelouch turned to face the water, with his back to C.C. "Thank you"

I muttered a 'lame' in their but it looks like C.C. is happy so whatever.

"No one's…ever thanked me before." She said, hugging Lelouch's cloak tighter. "Well then, can you show your appreciation?" she asked. Lelouch once again turned his head and looked at her quizzically. "Say it again, like you did before." Lelouch frowned for a second before he figured out what she meant.

"Oh, you mean the name." he said.

"Just this once. With tenderness, like you treasured in your heart." C.C. told him. Lelouch turned his whole body to face her.

"Very well then." He said, closing his eyes. "****." He said. "How was that?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

"It was bad." C.C. told him.

"Terrible just terrible is that how you treat everything tenderly Lelouch?" I said shaking my head sighing

"It was completely bad." C.C. agreed. "It wasn't tender. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly, and worse of all it was cold." C.C. criticized.

"You're a picky girl." Lelouch smirked.

"Exactly, that's why I go by the name C.C." C.C. smiled as she said this. We then heard Lelouch's phone ring and we went out infront of the cave to see Kallen and the Guren standing out infront.

Oh, you needn't worry. She's a very important friend." Zero told Kallen. C.C. looked at Zero in surprise when he said that. "C.C. I don't know why snow is white. But I still think snow is beautiful." Zero said, turning and looking at her. "I don't hate it."

"Really well I absolutely loath it" I muttered to myself before I felt a pair of hands reach around my neck.

"Don't be like that honey I'm not all bad" S.S. said as she was just hanging onto me now.

"Silence you Harpy next I suppoce you'll expect me to figure out your name and try to say it terribly too" I said completey forgetting Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. were standing their until Kallen came in.

"Ok you two lovers can fight when we get back to the base." I Looked up and then just realized that I now have to explain this crap now because I see Zero walking towards me.

"Reaver who is _She_?" He said cleary not happy so I decide to walk to the Guren and fuck with him a little.

"Just a friend Zero and annoying one who won't stop following me but I guess can be useful as a bullet shield" I said happily resting on the Guren's shoulder everyone else got into a spot as well as we took off.

**Scene Change!: **

After the battle I pretty much ditched Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knights altogethor and went back to my dorms at the academy. I walked in carrying S.S. and I saw Adam playing Xbox and Isaac on the recliner resting.

"Sup bitches" I yelled at them dropping S.S. on the floor hearing a mumble of 'Jackass" and flopping onto the other recliner Adam responded.

"Oh you know just saved thousands of people's lives and tried to save shirley's dad."  
>I looked up when he said that and asked "Why?" He looked towards me and said.<p>

"Isaac wanted to atleast save Shirley's dad the other guys he just yelled eject and when everyone else saw the mudslide they did that all too happily" He told me.

"Whatever oh and by the way Lelouch knows about S.S." I said gesturing towards the girl. They both looked at me worried and I said.

"It's fine I guess I just have to hope he doesnt do anything irrational either that or not be alone with him and even if I have to be S.S. said she'll break any command Lelouch gives me" I said feeling a little bit safe then my phone rang and I checked it.

"New text from Lelouch 'Meet me at the clubhouse now' hmm let me take a moment to think and respond to this" I said sarcasticlly finding an perfect oppertunity to mess with him I responded with

"Yah I don't think so I'm tired and I'm going to bed nighty night Lelouch :D" I sent to him turning off my cellphone.

"You know he's gonne be pissed about that and might come here now" Isaac told me I just waved him off and said

"He doesnt know what dorm were in and even so it's called locking the door." I said drifting off into sleep until I felt some weight next to me.

"S.S. get off" I said irritated she just giggled and said

"Nah this spot is comfy so get used to it" She said as she wrapped her arms around me in the background I could hear Adam and Isaac snicker I just Tsk'd and rolled over

"Fine whatever do what you want" I said going back to sleep hoping to dear god I don't hear Lelouch breaking down my door nah couldn't happen Lelouch isn't strong enough to do that :D

**And done I liked this chapter what did you guys think? Please review and tell me and throw in some ideas if you have them I'll use them if they can fit into my story. **

**1: Voltaire a controversial philosopher **

**2: Battle of Badr: A battle where the Prophet Muhammed (Peace be upon him) Delivered a miracle and defeated a Pagan army sent to destroy him but he destroyed it even though it was a 3:1 diffirence. **

**3: I always believed their were two types of kills in any vehicle vs vehicle fight the 'Ejection kill' where you make the enemy pilot bail out first and the 'Kill kill' where you kill the enemy pilot along with destroying his vehicle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup everyone I'm back and I'll try to be making more chapters now onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass if I did EVIL WOULD WIN!**

**S.S. POV:**

I woke up the next day and saw everyone was asleep still. So I decided to fish through the mail box and found a letters in it that had the Britannian Empire's imperial crest on it and it was addressed to Isaac. So I opened it up and read it

_"Dear Isaac Rink for your fast thinking and saving of the Britannian Army at the Narita mountains we are proud to hold a ceremony and reward you with the Britannian medal for valor. _

_Signed_

_Cornelia Li Britannia Viceroy of Area 11_

_Euphemia Li Britannia Sub-Viceroy of Area 11_

Hmm...So Isaac is getting a medal is he that will be intresting. I thought to my self walking out of the dorm going to meet C.C. for pizza Lelouch's treat ofcourse even if he didnt know it.

**3rd person:**

S.S. walked up to the table where C.C. was already having a pizza and took a slice and asked.

"So how is your contractor working out for you?" S.S. said biting into a slice of pizza C.C. glared at her for a second then went back to eating and answered.

"He's diffirent then the other's I think he finally be able to fullfill my deepest wish" She said looking deep in thought S.S. laughed and said.

"Well atleast you made more progess then me I have three kids and yet not one has a Geass none have asked me for it but then again seeing where they all ended up it's not like they need it really." S.S. said getting another slice of pizza and a drink.

"Well what do you expect they know everything that is gonna happen so they don't need the power of the kings when they know everything that has and is going to happen. C.C. said S.S. then laughed and said.

"Hehe so they might not have the power of the kings but have the knowledge of the god's basiclly" She said C.C. stared at her for a second and laughed too.

"Hmm... I guess your right they do have the knowledge of the god's now onto other issues hows that whole annoying disembodied voice thing coming along for you?" C.C. said paying for the pizza's and walking down the street with S.S. HEY! Wait a second their talking about me don't they realize I can hear everything they say!

"Yes we do and we still find your voice annoying and as soon as we figure out where you are were coming for you." C.C. said glaring up at the sky. HA LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY HOW YOU GONNA ANWAYS I'M UP HERE! and your down their. I said in a high and mighty voice then small one. S.S. just looked up at the sky and said.

"Don't worry will find a way to get to you yet did you forget I have that dismensional machine we just have to figure out what dismension your in and your ours." She said smirking evilly SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Oh well I'm sure nothing will happen their not too smart I'll just make it rain pizza or something and they'll ignore me for a while.

"No we won't" They both said

SHUT UP!

"Nope" they smirked

That's it I'm leaving! (Walks out door and slams it shut...walks out and realizes that was a closet) Just get back to the story!

**Time Skip: **

**Isaac POV:**

I was standing in a full parade uniform sword, white gloves, and everything waiting for my signal to go out and get the medal pinned on my chest. Adam was their too and so was Selim both dressed in suit's standing at the far corner with Lloyd, Suzaku, and Cecile. Ugh I just want to get this over with I hate being in this stuffy uniform and having the pressure of acting like a 'Perfect Knight' I hear an aid walk up and tell me that it's time to go up.

I walk down the isle to where Cornelia her knight Guilford and her general Dalton and a few Glaston knights and Euphemia were waiting hearing all sorts of gossip along the way on both sides.

"He's just a child!"

"I can't believe either"

"Not even the Knight of 6 was this young"

"This is embarassing rewarding a child!"

"Be quiet you he saved two of my children."

"Mine too"

Well atleast I have most of the people's support considering almost everyone their had a kid I saved or were part of the battle itsself. I reach up to the steps and walk up to them and kneel before Cornelia and Euphemia waiting for my permission to rise.

"Rise Sir Isaac Rink" Cornelia said I rose up and walked foward. Cornelia's knight Guilford had a box in his hand and opened it up for Cornelia who reached out a pulled a medal.

"For Valor in the face of the enemy and your quick thinking in saving the Britannian army at the battle for Narita Mountain I award you the Britannian medal for Valor." She said pinning it onto my chest well Dalton and the Glaston Knights were saluting me and Euphemia was smiling at me at that point everyone clapped and everyone then started to mingle well enjoying the food and wines. Everyone was crowding me and I was looking for Selim or Adam hell at this point I'd take Lloyd until I bump into someone falling down.

"Excuse me sir." I said to them turning around along with everyone else and my eyes widen alogn with everyone else for it was.

"Your highness sir I didn't mean too please forgive me Prince Schniezel" I said to him he just smiled and said

"It's quite alright it was only an accident but do tell me what are you doing walking around I thought you would be at one of the tables mingling with everyone else." He said to me I responded with

"Well I was looking for two friends of mine that I had invited to the event I just had trouble finding them but I can see them now." I said seeing Adam and Selim at a table playing...Chess? With Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku watching.

"Would that be them over their playing chess?" Schniezel said I responded with a nod and he walked over I followed as well.

"So guys playing chess?" I say to them clearly seeing Selim beating Adam who had a look of agitation on his face. They both were too wrapped up in their game to see the looks of shock's on Cecile and Suzaku's face and the people gathering around including Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Brother I'm so glad to see you!" Euphemia said hugging Schniezel who returned it.

"it's good to see you too Euphemia how are you Cornelia?" He said to Cornelia

"Fine brother but I'm curious what are you doing here?" She said he smiled and said

"To meet the pilot who saved a majority of Area's 11 military presence" He said then Adam yelled out gaining everyone's attention

"That it I give up your too good Selim!"Adam said resetting his side of the board well Selim did the same.

"Well then I hope you don't mind if I play then?" Schniezel made his presence known Adam and Selim both looked at each other got up turned around and whispered something to each other. Then they both turned around with chesire cat smiles on their faces. I didnt like where this was going.

"Ok but how about we make this more intresting."Selim said earning gasps from everyone considering Selim just challenged a royal and to gamble no less! Cecile came up and hit Selim

"Selim how dare you try to get Prince Schniezel to gamble! I'm sorry your highness" She said bowing to him he just smiled and said.

"it's fine I'm actually curious what is it that were wagering?" he said walking up to Selim who had to look up to Schniezel.

"A favor that's all but a favor that I can call in at anytime no matter what it is agreed?" He said extending his hand and to Schniezel earning a gasp from everyone and a bigger gasp when Schniezel took it.

"Agreed"

They both took their seats Schniezel White and Selim Black. Everyone was surrounding them even a few of the press that were invited to the even got in past the crowds to record and picture the chess match about to go on. I even saw a news team and an anchorman silently reporting on what's happening wow.

**Selim POV:**

_"My toughest challenge I have to use a chess stragedy he probably hasn't seen before or atleast old enough to where he might not be as familiar" _I thought

"White has the courtesy of going first." I said

"So it does" Schniezel said moving his first pawn

White: E4

Black: E5

White: Bc4

Black: Bc5

White: D3

Black: C6

White: Qe2

Black: D6

White: F4

Black: exf4

White: Bxf4

Black: Qb6

White: Qf3

Black: Qxb2

White: Bxf7+

Black: Kd7

White: Ne2

Black: Qxa1

White: Kd2

Black: Bb4+

White: Nbc3

Black: Bxc3+

White: Nxc3

Black: Qxh1

White: Qxg7

Black: Nd7

White: Qg3

Black: b6

White: Nb5+

Black: cxb5

White: Bxd6+

Black: Kb7

White: Bd5+

Black: Ka6

White: D4

Black: B4

White: Bxb4

Black: Kb5

White: C4+

Black Kxb4

White: Qb3+

Black: Ka5

White: Qb5#

Black: 1-0

Schniezel then proceeded to take my queen inviting my pawn to take his king exactly what he did to Lelouch. He let his king open to be taken I considered not too but then again unlike Lelouch I don't over think issues like this and moved my pawn to take his king.

"Well done young man" Schniezel said getting up and shaking my hand

"Now I would like to know the name of the young man who defeated me and I now owe a favor too?" He said and I realized noone knows my name yet here except Isaac, Adam, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku.

"Selim Bayezid" I told him he smiled and had his assitant Kanon come up and hand me a ring and phone.

"This ring has my crest on it just show it to any Britannian official and they'll help you with anything you need the phone is to contact me immedialty for your **ONE **favor." He said walking with Cornelia to discuss who knows what.

and like that I was stormed bye reporters asking me tons of questions and nobles hoping to gain that favor from me by trying to bribe me with money and other things. Luckily for me I had Suzaku and Isaac pull me out and had Cecile and Lloyd drive us back to Ashford academy. I get out of the car but I see Isaac and Adam still inside.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I said to them they nodded know and Adam said.

"We have to test out some new stuff on the Lancelot and Vagabond will be back later tonight bye Selim." He said waving I did fake anime tears and said highly dramaticly

"Fine leave me alone and forget about your old pal Selime boohoo!" I said fake crying they just rolled their eyes all used to my dramatic acting and told Cecile to go and to not fall for Selim's good acting.

"Damn now I'm all alone and bored!" I said dropping down on the couch. Until I heard lots of pounding at my door. I groan too lazy to get up and go get it and pick up the remote and press a button unlocking the door thanking god for Adam buying a remote controlled lock for our dorms. I see two people come in and his familiar vibrantly purple eyes and her vibrant green hair it doesnt take me long to realize that it was Lelouch and C.C.

"What were you doing at that award ceremony!" Lelouch said turning on the TV to the news showing me and Schniezel playing against each other I just shrugged and said.

"Isaac was the dark blue knightmare we faced at Narita and I'm his friend so ofcourse I went." I told him he just glared at me and said.

"Does he know anything about what you do?" I just rolled my eyes and said

"No he does not he's so busy with his knightmare training and such that he doesnt have time to pay attention to me!" I said doing the fake tears again Lelouch just glared and said.

"Whatever the reason I came here is for two reasons." He said I look at him and nod at him to continue he does.

"One who was that girl at Narita mountains she has the same power as C.C. so is she like C.C. and did she give you a Geass?" He said looking at me intently I sit up and say.

"No S.S. did not give me a geass and yes she's like C.C. in almost everywhere including being annoying and clingly she won't be useful to you though considering she refuses to cooperate prefering to watching in the back and keeping me and my friends alive for entertainment purposes". I told him he looked at me and said

"They know! Do they have geass!" He ran up to me and grabbed my collar I pulled his hands off me and said

"Yes they know and no they do not have geass like me they don't see a point to getting it also S.S. told us she has to give us a geass so unless she feels like it and she doesnt feel like it." I said in a bored tone.

"Very well and my second point I want to bring up is that to protect mine and your identity I want you to move into the club house with me." I looked at him shocked and said

"What why would I move in with you I like my dorm I personalized it to meet my awesome demands and high standards your shack wouldn't possibly meet my demands" I said hoping to piss him off it didn't work.

"Regardless your moving in _today _whether I have to convince you or..." He left that hanging in the air I decided if I'm gonna go I'm gonna have it my way.

"Fine but I get to pick my room and do whatever I want with it deal? Also you have to put up with whatever I do I won't do anything to bother Nunnaly but if you have a problem with my music being too loud you can suck it." I told him he nodded then S.S. walked in at that exact moment.

"She comes along too." Lelouch said

"where do I come along too?" She said looking at me.

"To Lelouch's home were both living their from now on." I told her tossing her a bag full of my stuff.

"By the way your both staying in the same room." Lelouch said smirking well I turned pale and S.S. smirked

"Won't that be intresting every night me and you..._in the same bed." _I blushed and pushed her away.

"Yah whatever just comeon and help me pick up some stuff Lelouch wants us out by tonight and I want to get settled before bed" She sauntered over to me and said

"Want to get in bed with me that badly huh?" She smiled pervertedly and I just blushed and threw a pillow in her face.

"Yah whatever shut up now if you excuse me I got to call Isaac and Adam and tell them what Lelouch wants" I said pulling out my cellphone calling them.

"Hey Adam it's me Selim listen Lelouch just forced me to move into the clubhouse so yah I'm taking all the crap I bought including the XBOX!"

_"No leave the XBOX to us please!"_

"No you can't keep it it's mine and so are all the games you buy one yourself! Ok good see you later to Adam and don't worry as soon as we get enough money for that house I'm moving out no matter what Lelouch says!"

_"You atleast gonna annoy him well your their?"_

"Ofcourse I am I'm gonna do everything possible to make him suffer S.S. is living with me so that should make it easy" I said smirking thinking of ways to already bother the crap out of him.

**Time Skip:**

**Lelouch POV:**

After a long day of school, student council meetings, and hanging out with Rivals and out running Milly's attempts to put me in a dress I'm finally ready to go into my nice soft warm bed. I slumped onto my bed and tried to sleep until I felt something push me onto the floor. I got up and expected C.C. but I see three poeple instead!

"Lelouch it's rude to just jump on peopleyou know that." Said Selim who was sleeping in my bed!

"Why aren't you in your own room!"I asked him agitated he just smiled and said

"My bed's not here yet and won't be ti'll you order me one." He told me I just sighed and said

"Why didnt you sleep on the couch?" He looks at me like I'm crazy and responds

"Sleeping on the couch is for poor people and whores Lelouch is that how you think of me as a poor person!" He said doing that annoying fake crying he does to win sympathy when he does something bad. Then I saw C.C. and that S.S. girl also in the bed I pull up the covers and see something that would scar me forever.

I saw Selim in regular pair of Pajama Pants but no shirt I saw C.C. in the regular underway she wore when she went to bed an I saw S.S. in some lingerie! I immediatly blush and close my eyes and ask/yell! 

"Why are you all half naked!" I asked them they all rolled their eyes and said

"That's how we normally sleep."They deadpanned at me and they pulled the covers over themselves and went back to bed I decided to leave and go sleep on the couch.

**3rd POV:**

"Ha that was great guys thanks for helping me do that!" Selim said giving C.C. and S.S. high fives

They both just giggled and C.C. said yawning

"Well I think it's time we get some sleep we all have things to do tomorrow" S.S. and Selim nodded going back to sleep. Once Selim was asleep S.S. and C.C. got up smirked at each other and took off their bra's and panties.

"Selim is sure gonna get a suprise tomorrow huh C.C.?" S.S. said smirking pervertedly at her C.C. just smirked and said

"Yep I just wish I did this to Lelouch my first day here" She said getting under the covers both girls got up close to Selim making sure when he gets up tomorrow he'll get a full view.

**HA! Funny M-Rated content is always funny poor Lelouch sleeping on the couch :( and Poor/Lucky Selim. Well see you later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sup people hope your enjoying your winter break if your not well sucks to be you were all having a great time! :D onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass if I did...Ahhh who give a flying F*#***

**3rd POV:**

Selim was peacefully deciding to sleep in and enjoy his day off he felt extra weight on his chest but just ignored it. He then felt something grab his arm and felt something soft be moved against it he decided to ignore that too. Then Lelouch walked in looking very tired and mad from the fact he was forced to sleep on the couch last night he saw them all sleeping closely togethor but noticed they were all shivering.

**Lelouch POV:**

Their bastards for taking my bed but if they all get colds then I just know I'm gonna be stuck taking care of them. I grabbed the covers and lived them up to move them over their entire bodies but what I saw was simply hilarious. I saw a fully naked C.C. and S.S. holding Selim like a teddy bear I just smirked thinking of how funny it will be to wake Selim up. So I poked him on the cheek and said

"Hey Selim comeon time to wake up" I said poking him some more he stirred and woke up I heard C.C. and S.S. also yawn and stir as well showing they were getting up as well.

"Lelouch what the hell man we don't have school let me go back to sleep" Selim said to me burying his head in what he thought were pillows but instead were...umm...S.S...assets I counted back from ten thinking of the reaction I saw C.C. and S.S. smirk as well. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

"AHHHH!" Selim yelled falling off the bed blushing heavily.

"THE HELL S.S., C.C.!" He said still blushing trying to get on a shirt.

"We have a meeting today Selim so get dressed into your suit were going" I told him getting my things in order and walking out. Then I thought of something else to get back at Selim for taking my bed.

"Also when your in your Reaver persona your to address me as 'Lord Zero' got it." I said walking out

**Scene Change!:**

**3rd POV:**

Selim, Zero, Kallen, and Tamaki were currently inside our base of operations discussing about all the new members we had. Well they were Selim was currently focusing a more important issue how to get back at Lelouch. If you wondering why it's simple the bastard said Selim had to address him as 'Lord Zero' earlier today clearly you can see the problem with that. So Selim was trying to think of how to get back at Lelouch for trying to make him totally subordinate to him.

_"Think comeon think brain you must have a good idea!" _Selim was thinking to himself on trying to get back at Lelouch _"Their must be something really bad to get back at him not just get back at him destroy him but what? That's it!" _Selim thought (And cause I'm evil I'm not gonna reveal it until the end) Then Ohgi barged in carrying a letter.

"Here Zero" Ohgi said handing the letter Zero took and said.

"Oh what is it a love letter?" He said sarcasticlly which made Tamaki laugh which made Selim and Kallen say at the same time.

"Allah(God) Will you shut up" Selim said

"God will you shut up" Kallen said.

They both looked at each for a second then proceeded to look back at Tamaki who responded with.

"Allah who the hell is that?" Tamaki said loudly.

**Selim POV:**

I just stared at him could someone be this stupid I mean really I should slap him for just talking let alone not knowing. I proceeded to get up and hit him on the head.

"That's for being stupid!" I proceeded to hit him again on the head everyone else just looked at us and then Ohgi continued.

"...Anyways this is a message from Kyoto their requesting a meeting their also very happy with how the Guren did at Narita" Oghi told Zero who was reading over the message already.

"I don't see how this matters we hardly need them" Zero said tossing the letter aside Kallen then stood up and said.

"No big deal this is Kyoto were talking about!" She said I decided to add my own opinion.

"I agree with Zero it's hardly worth our time to have to deal with a bunch of old men who are gonna try and run this country whether or not it's called Japan or Area 11" I said to them which got me a glare from the others.

"What that's the truth I mean these guys are running Sakuradite and other important aspects of Area 11 and they'll be running the exact same things maybe even more if it's Japan as far as I'm concerned their collaborators." I told them they continued to glare and Ohgi said.

"Whether or not you like them is hardly the point with them we have an answer to our financial crisis" At that point Zero said.

"Financial problems we shouldn't be having any if you followed my financial plans?" He said turning to Tamaki who responded with.

"What were an expanding organization alot of new expenses now and such." Tamaki said trying to justify his total mis-managing of finances.

"Yah I don't think those big dinner parties for the new recruits counts Tamaki" Said Kallen I decided to also take a strike at the idiot too.

"You know it does make me wonder why we put you incharge of finances but now it looks like we have to go so Zero what's the return address on the evenlope" I said to him he just sighed grabbed the envelope.

**Scene Change!:**

**3rd POV **

The car jerk to a stop. Then it felt like the car was being moved somehow, like they were in an elevator.

"What the hell?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"We're going up?" Kallen asked. The car then stopped moving again and they heard a large mechanical door open. The car moved forward a bit, and then came to a stop. Immediately afterward, the car door next to Kallen was opened.

"The master is waiting for you."A man said as he opened the door next to Tamaki as well.

They all exited the car, and discovered that they were in a huge room with giant floor to ceiling windows along one wall. Stepping closer to the windows, they discovered where they were.

"This is, the Fuji Mines?" Ohgi asked, shocked. He, Kallen, and Tamaki crowded around a window.

"That is not possible!" Tamaki said. "There's no way we could be here!"

"It has to be Mount Fuji. There's only one mountain like this!" Kallen argued. Zero and Rai stood farther from the window than the others.

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us? The damned treasure caused the whole war!" Tamaki growled. "You know what they do to intruders here? Execute them!"

"Their power reaches all the way out to here?" Ohgi asked. "The Kyoto group is amazing."

"It's repulsive." A deep voice of an elderly man was heard from behind the group. They looked and saw a man sitting, hiding behind a curtain. "Mount Fuji…a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty. Now it's bent to the Empire's will. A place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so." The man growled. I and the others looked at the man. "I apologize for not showing my face, but Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore," The man pointed at Zero with his wooden staff-like cane. "You will show me your face!"

Knightmares rolled out of the shadows, their weapons trained on Zero and the others. Selim tensed, ready to fight or run which ever was better for Selim.

"Please wait!" Kallen came up from behind Zero and then stood in front of him protectively. "Zero has given us power and victory! That should-!"

"Silence!" The old man snapped. "Now, which of you is Ohgi?"

"That's me." Ohgi said, looking confused.

"You will remove Zero's mask." The old man told him. Ohgi gasped slightly. Reluctantly he walked towards Zero.

"Ohgi!" Kallen shouted. Zero turned and faced Ohgi.

"I'm sorry Zero, but…We need a reason to put our faith in you too." Ohgi moved closer. "So help us," Ohgi lifted his hands to Zero's mask. "To put our trust in you." Ohgi finished. He lifted the mask.

What came next Selim had to laugh at.

"Hahahah oh god that's good C.C. how's it going" she then turned her head to me and said

"Oh you know doing as well as anyone could considering the whole having guns pointed at me but if you'd like to take my place I'd be happy to accomodate you" She said smirking.

"Yah no I'm good here" I said backing up.

"A woman no way!" Tamaki yelled then Kallen said.

"That's not Zero I saw her at Narita she's one of Zero's accomplices" She explained.

You there, girl, is this true?" the old man asked C.C.

"It is," C.C. said.

"So, you're not Japanese?" the man asked. C.C. looked at the old man.

"Correct, Clan Chief of Kyoto: Taizo Kirihara." C.C. said. The men who stood on either side on the old man let out gasps.

"Anyone who can identify him, must die!" the one of the left said, reaching into his jacket for a gun.

"Especially one who is not Japanese!" shouted the other, pointing at C.C.

Selim then proceeded to shoot the two guys with guns aimed at C.C. in the legs knocking them down and the other knightmare then shot at the other one before it could respond.

"Your ways are soft and your methods out dated that's why you'll never win." Said a voice from the knightmare which kneeled down and revealed Zero. "Look I already have you at my mercy now."

Zero leaped from the Knightmare.

"Taizo Kirihara," Zero said. "Founder of Kirihara Industries, which have a monopoly on Sakuradite Mining." Zero walked towards the man.

Selim then proceeded to walk foward but not before stepping on one of the guards who was on the ground in the leg that he got shot in for trying to reach for his pistol and then kicked it away.

"Formally a key backer of the Kururugi Régime, however, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the Traitor, in reality you're head of one of the Six Housed of Kyoto-who support resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent, how cliché."

"Show some respect you swine!" one of Kirihara's men yelled.

"Hey unless you want to be shot in the other leg I'd shut up!" Selim yelled to the other guy.

"Stop!" Kirihara shouted.

"It's as you guessed, though." Zero continued. "I. Am not Japanese!"

Kallen gasped. Ohgi looked shocked, as did Tamaki. Selim however, gave Kirihara's men the most unnerving smile possible. They seemed more wary of him than Zero because of it.

"Is he serious?" Tamaki almost whispered. "No wonder he never showed his face."

"If you are not Japanese, then why do you fight for Japan?" Kirihara demanded. "What is it you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero replied.

"And so do you believe that this is possible? That you can do it?" Kirihara asked.

"I can! Because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably." Zero told him. Then he grabbed his mask, pulling it off as he spoke again. "I'm glad that I'm dealing with you." Kirihara gasped at what he saw.

"You…" he whispered.

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch greeted.

"Is it really you?" Kirihara wondered.

"No it's his evil twin." I said to them._"Will deal with the evil twin when we come to that bridge."_ Selim thought well the other two were giving him annoyed looks and scowls.

"It's eight years since my family received you as a hostage." Kirihara said.

"Yes, and I appreciate you taking care of me then." Lelouch said.

"If I hadn't come tonight were you planning on taking a messenger as hostage?" Kirihara asked Lelouch.

"Not at all, I came to ask for your help, that's all I'm seeking from you." Lelouch told him.

"So, the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed." Kirihara said thoughtfully. Then he broke into a loud fit of laughter. It echoed throughout the room, sounding rather eerie. "Ohgi!"

"Yes?" Ohgi asked uncertainly.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, and I guarantee that if you do that we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support." Kirihara said.

"Hey if you guys keep your mouth's open any longer I will start tossing rocks to see if I can get one in" Selim I told them they immediatly got out of their idiotic shock and glared at Selim who promptly ignored them. Then Ohgi said

"We thank you sir."

"Are you truly embarking on this path of blood?" Kirihara asked.

"Indeed for that is my destiny" Lelouch told him as he put on his mask

"Well it's not like we have any other path do we?" I told them Kirihara laughed loudly at that.

**Scene Change!: **

"Time to exact my revenge on Lelouch" Selim said to himself smirking and walking to a clubhouse meeting. Selim walked into a meeting with the usual party, funding, and arguing. They were also discussing on how lucky Shirley's dad was to avoid the mudslide at Narita. Selim then saw Nunnally their at the end of the table and walked over to her.

_"Perfect" _Selim thought walking up to Nunnally.

"Hey Nunnally how you doing?" Selim said to Nunnally who looked up to him and said.

"Hi Selim I'm doing fine do you need anything?" She asked Selim.

"Yes Nunnally I actually do need something from you." Selim said getting on one of his knee's at that point everyone else stopped talking and looked at the two especially Lelouch.

"Oh what is it Selim?" Nunnally asked him Selim looked to Lelouch and smirked.

"You know the dance tonight for everyone between fourteen and sixteen well I was wondering if you would go with me?" Selim said as kindly as he possibly could.

Everyone went wide eyed at what Selim had just said. Lelouch was standing up looking like he was about to strangle Selim until Nunnally spoke again.

"I'd love to Selim thank you for taking me I never get to enjoy things like dances anymore!" Nunnally said you'd be sure she'd be jumping for joy if she could.

"Wonderful I think I better go get prepared because I'm sure Milly and Shirley are about to steal you and take you clothes shopping I'll come get you around seven k?" I asked her taking quick glances at Lelouch seeing how angry he was and how I better get a human shield ready.

Then Milly decided to butt in and say.

"No way that's so cute were both taking you shopping!" She said grabbing me and Nunnally with Shirley following along.

**Scene change!:**

Milly was currently taking pictures of Nunnally in her yellow dress and Selim in a black tux.

"Oh you guys are so cute togethor" She said snapping more pictures Lelouch still had that 'Your so dead when were alone' kinda of look.

"Well I have to use the bathroom." Selim said which was probably a dumb idea considering Lelouch was out for blood tonight.

Selim just left the bathroom when he was grabbed by the shoulders and had a kunai held at his neck Sayako held him tightly in place when Lelouch then walked up and said.

"What are you planning on doing with Nunnally!" Lelouch half yelled at Selim who answered hastily with.

"Nothing Lelouch do you think I'm that bad of a person to try anything on your little sister whose a blind and crippled no less?" Selim said to him Sayako then released him and Lelouch said.

"Fine because this dance means alot to my sister and you've already got the dress and tux I'll let you go but if you try anything or hurt her in anyway" Lelouch snapped his fingers and Sayako had pulled out a bunch of ninja weapons on Selim Lelouch didnt say anything but the threat was obvious.

Selim ran as fast as his legs could carry him back into the main hall and grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Ok time to go or else will be late!" Selim said taking Nunnally out and walking towards the gym that was hosting the dance ignoring Milly's complaints about not enough pictures.

Selim pushed Nunnally into the gym and they heard the music.

**(After many dances, punch, and snacks)**

"Ok time for the cutest couple awards!" said a vaguely familiar voice Selim looked up and saw Milly!

"What is she doing here!" Selim said Nunnally answered.

"Looks like she's the judge of a competition." Nunnally said.

"Gee I wonder whose gonna win it couldn't possibly be-" Selim was interrupted bye Milly.

"Will Selim Beyazid and Nunnally Lamperouge please come up to the stage!" Milly pointing the spot light onto Nunnally and Selim they both got up onto the stage and recieved crowns and flowers from Milly.

"Ok Milly tell me this was this even part of the dance?" Selim asked MIlly smirked and said.

"No I just wanted too add more pictures for the scrap book and school website and news paper" She said pulling out a camera along with fifty other people pulling out their camera's.

"Riiigggghhhttt...Comeon Nunnally let's go home!" I said pushing her out as fast as I can and back to the clubhouse.

"Thanks for the great time Selim." Nunnally said to Selim as they arrived at the clubhouse.

"No problem it was fun if not a bit annoying with Milly and her whole Camera thing." Selim responded.

"Well thank you anyways here's my thank you for taking me to the dance" She then lifted herself up a bit and kissed Selim on the cheek who was smirking and then got a devilish grin when he saw that everyone including Lelouch saw.

"Thanks Nunnally now time for bed see you tomorrow" Selim said going to Lelouch's room to steal his bed.

"You know if you were looking for a kiss all you had to do was ask me or C.C. I assure you we would have done more then just a kiss." Said S.S. once again her underwear getting into bed.

"Yah well I had a good time I got a kiss from a cute girl and got some revenge on Lelouch so all in all I call this a good day" Selim told her.

Selim then changed in the bathroom into a pair of pajama pants and got into bed.

"You still get into our bed even though you know what we might do?" C.C. said. "That's quite brave of you Selim aren't you afraid of a replay of yesterday?" C.C. said getting into bed.

"Sure you just enjoy going to bed every night with two gorgeous woman don't you?" Said S.S. Selim just shrugged and said.

"Not at all I'm prepared this time and I'm not enough of a pervert or a prude to really care if your half naked or fully naked." Selim said

"and no S.S. that's just the bonus but it's one I greatly appreciate." Selim said smirking going to sleep.

S.S. and C.C. just exchanged looks and decided to go to bed as well.

**Finally done! That took forever and I'm really tired so here's a the new chapter.**

**A mix of seriousness, romance, revenge, comedy, and M-Rated content :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey people I'm back to writing after all the school crap was taken care of and I got past the laziness so here's the disclaimer and on with the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass if I did well I wouldn't be here right now would I?**

**3rd POV:**

Selim was standing next to Zero who was conversing with the other Black Knight members about some information brought to them bye a Britannian turn coat called Diethard.

**Selim POV:**

Once again I find myself amongst these idiots thinking 'My god when are we gonna reach the whole betrayal part' I thought to myself I see Ohgi walk up and begin sputtering something the JLF. Then Lelouch looked toward Diethard and asked.

"You're the one who had brought us the information, Diethard was it?" Zero said ugh Diethard what an annoying person I mean who betrays their country for some ridiculous story?

"That's right It is an absolute honor to meet you like this, Zero." Diethard said Zero nodded and continued.

"So Viceroy Cornelia is going to deploy the Royal Marines on the ship GEneral Katase of the JLF is on correct?" Zero said summarizing the situation.

"Correct the network has been preparing to broadcast a special report on it." Diethard said.

which actually brings up an important question I mean if this is a major military operation to bring down right now the biggest terrorist in Japan why would the media be informed? I mean whether in my universe or this one the media is terrible at keeping secrets so seriously who the hell told?

"Lieutenant Colonel Todo will never make it to Katase in time, which means the JLF has no military strength to defend it's self right now. Their only hope is that the Britannian's won't just blow up the rig filled with liquid sakuradite that it's carrying." Zero said

"Which is why we need to help General Katase get away instead of going for Cornelia!" Ohgi yelled out ooh Ohgi showing some back bone time to kill that.

"Ohgi who cares?" I ask him.

Everyone in the warehouse goes quiet and turns towards me mostly glares I ignore them and press the issue.

"Once again I ask who cares? What has General Katase done for us hmm?" I say well dramaticlly bringing up my arms for more flamboyancy.

Once I see everyone looking away or at the ground and hear only whispers and murmurs I continue.

"That's right nothing this man has done nothing for us but a chance to finally make use of him as an anvil so that we the black knights teh hammer can finally strike while the iron is hot!" I said raising my voice loudly.

"We shall fight Cornelia and defeat her why? Because we are the Black Knights! Also with these actions we shall inturn save the remnants of the JLF that escaped Narita whether or not General Katase survives falls on the mans capability to prepare and his will to survive!" I said taking a very dramatic bow and stepping back allowing Zero to step foward and say.

"Begin preparations. You al lhave your orders carry them out" Zero turned and began to walk away I started to follow when I saw one of the Black Knight members trying to order around a group of guys which definatley don't look japanese but being laughed at. I quickly walked over there and asked.

"Whats going on here?" I ask everyone froze and the Black Knight member stammered then said.

"Just trying to get these guys to listen but they won't put on the uniforms and they say they'll only pilot modern Britannian Knightmare frames and I've told them we don't use those models." He finished I stared at the group and asked the soldier.

"But we do have some correct enough for all of them?" The group perked up and smiled at me and the soldier look suprised and said.

"Yes but were going to have to repaint them all and put in our own IFF signals in them to not confuse them as an enemy." I laughed a dark laugh which made them all shiver in fear and said.

"Well then you better hurry up we only have a few hours until the operation and I want the design to be Black and Red you got me." He nodded and scurried off to do what I said I looked towards the group and count 6 of them.

"So whats all your stories huh?" I asked them one stepped foward I guess the leader and I finally got a good look at them.

They all had brown hair brown eyes and very tan skin and when the man spoke I new exactly where they were from.

"Were former soldiers from the Middle Eastern Federation my name is Mahmud" Arabs! I can't believe honest to god Arabs I wonder how they got all the way out here?

"So how did Arab's get from the peninsula all the way to our tiny island home I wonder?" I said taking a seat the one called Mahmud answered for them as well.

" Me and two of the other guys are Turkish and as for your question well after the 'Witch' of Britannia defeated us we sough new lives here in Japan where we'd least be treated better then the elevens. But sadly fighting is all me and my comrades know so we ended up as mercinaries sometimes for the Britannians sometimes for the JLF or other freedom fighters and the only reason were here is because we decided to retreat off Narita with the Black Knights when it became apparent that we wouldn't get paid by General Katase the dirty rat bastard!" He said kicking a box on the ground.

"I see and what if I told you that I had a way of getting back at the good general?" Mahmud and his group all looked at me and he narrowed his eyes and asked.

"How? Bye the way everyones talking were going to be rescuing him not making him pay-"I hold up my hand telling him to be quiet and say.

"Promise your loyalty to me my friend and noone else and I'll garunteed you regular-no better pay then all the Black Knight members. By the way me and you share the same origin and infact our situation is almost the same." He looked wide eyed at me and stuttered for a bit and said.

"Your Turkish too?"I nod and he and everyone else finally decide to approach me he puts a hand on my shoulder and asks.

"Well then my friend will follow you and whatever you say but how are you going to be delivering that general to us like we heard earlier he's on a floating bomb." I smirk under my ask and say.

"Don't worry about that I'll have the general delivered to you at warehouse 49 faraway from the action." I said extending my hand out for a handshake he takes and asks.

"I suppoce you won't mind telling us who our new boss is now do you?" I shake my head and reply.

"Sadly Zero makes me keep my identity a secret just as much as his but don't worry as my new 'Elite' guard you'll only answer to Zero when I'm unable to issue commands or I allow him to issue them to you." I said walking away looking for that one soldier but I quickly turn around and ask.

"Also I would like to know the name of my body guards if you wouldn't mind?" I said Mahmud nodded and they all lined up and Mahmud began naming them off.

"This is Mohammed" Tallest fellow of the group but ironiclly enough shortest beard literally nothing their lol.

"Fetih" Obviously the strongest of the group considering he's the most built no hair but a very thick beard.

"Aagha" Pudgy looking fellow but I'd rather not want to find out how much of that is really muscle like before with Fetih bald but with a thick beard.

"Abdul" Youngest member of the group I guess around twenty two-twenty three is my best guest.

"Asad" The oldest member of the group due to his thick gray hair and beard wearing a very big diamond ring how he's still fighting I'll never know but I guess being a soldier in the desert would make a tough warrior out of a veteran.

**Scene Change!:**

**Selim POV still:**

I walked down the hallway to where we keep all the captured knightmare equipment because even though we have Kyoto's financial backing we still have to sometimes take from the Britannian models hell sometimes we do just because the Britannians use superior equipment. I see the soldier preparing 6 knightmare frames already black with shoulders on them I walk up behind him and poke his back.

"Oh hello sir what more can I do for you?" I point towards the royal marine knightmare and say.

"Just get the new IFF signal in that one nothing else and I need it done now." He scurries off and quickly changes it I then have that soldier prepare a truck and we drive off towards the docks.

**Scene Change:**

**Still Selim POV MY GOD!:**

We were going down the alley ways of the docks when we saw the ship being boarded bye the royal marines. Hopefully the good general took my advice or else I'll have 6 pissed off mercinaries to deal with. I see the ship explode and all the useless banter of 'What happened?' or 'Suicide' from Ohgi and the others until I hear Lelouch break the chatter up with his speech.

"Just what you'd expect from the JLF choosing to take out as many Britannians as they can with them." And I still wonder how the hell did noone notice their were explosives in the water yah these guys may have technology and weapons that would beat my world's but then again we might win cause we actually use this thing called 'COMMON SENSE!'.

"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head on!" Zero said. I charged my knightmare foward but only slightly letting the others pass me by.

while the battle was in full swing I made sure to stay behind and let the scene play out I see Kallen and Suzaku killing each other and Lelouch ramming into Cornelia and him yelling his head off. Now I would be worried that with out a distraught Shirley their Lelouch would capture Cornelia but that's where Isaac comes in he fires a missile in the ground between Cornelia and Lelouch knocking his knightmare and him out. I quickly use this oppertunity to go see if the good general did follow my instructions.

**Scene Change:**

**Selim POV still...:**

I drive my knightmare to the very edge of the docks far from the battle and see six very pretty black and red knightmares waiting for me Mahmud steps out of his and says.

"Praise Allah your plan worked Reaver!" He said

He then lead me into the warehouses back office where a very pissed off and beaten General Katase was tied to a chair I quickly ripped off the duct tape which earned me a yell from the general who then began cursing at us in Japanese. I decided to borrow Asad's ring after some quick convincing and place it on my finger which I then used to back hand the general leaving a good inprint on his cheek.

"Please general Katase use a language we understand that savage tongue of yours is pretty indecipherable to us." I said smirking earning a few laughs from the guys Katase just glares as me and yells.

"Your the one who told me about Zero's betrayal why would you go threw the effort of capturing and torturing me if Zero was just gonna kill me anyways?" He said thrashing still I calmly take a seat and say.

"My dear general this isn't about Zero this isn't about whose gonna be the freedom fighters for Japan or Area 11 hell none of us here even care about that! No this is about someone skipping out of the bill." I said to him nodding to Abas and Fetih who went and quickly came back with guns.

"You see the JLF's leadership just went up in smoke as it were and quickly the remnants will be absorbed into the Black Knights leaving you worthless and owing alot of money to a bunch of pissed off mercinaries." I said hearing the familiar sound of rounds loading and safeties being clicked off.

"And looking at the JLF's secret bank account's thank you Kyoto you spent all the remaining money on the Sakuradite which would have been a fine payment had it not gone up in smoke a few minutes ago so I guess the only thing left to do is..." I step back Mahmud, Asad, Fetih, Aagha, and Mohammed all have their guns with silencers aimed at him I snap my fingers and they begin opening fire.

I step out of the office and less then a minute later they all come out Fetih carrying the generals corpse with him I nod and say.

"put some weights on him and dump him into the water and after that meet me infront of the knightmares I have a big announcement to give." Fetih nods and walks off to get rid of the body.

Everybody else lines up infront of their knightmares and when fetih comes back I begin talking.

"Gentlemen I have brought you revenge just as I promised I would now in return I ask who are your loyalties to?" I ask they all stand at attention and say.

"To you Reaver!" I nod

"Good also I'd like to announce the end of your careers as mercinaries..." I pause for dramatic effect and continue. "...And your new careers as Janissaries" I said pulling out 6 arm bands with the Ottoman coat of arms on it.

"These armbands signify your now my elite soldiers and as my elite soldiers I expect to see results I know you don't have a custom knightmare like the Kallen girl but like a wise pilot once said **'It's not the aeroplane it's the man in the aeroplane' **So I expect to see you all training and if you can practicing against the red knightmare." They all salute.

"Good now everyone meet up with the black knights I'll be going now don't worry I can leave whenever I want so you don't have to explain for me." I said watching them take off.

After they leave I quickly walk over to warehouse 52 and open the door and inside I see my new custom knightmare waiting for me. I walk up to the knightmare and see a note on the leg I tear it off and read it.

'Here's your custome knightmare delivered to you at last sorry it took so long I was do busying studying the data from the Guren but I suppoce better late then never right? Well anyways I had my people delivered it to this warehouse like you asked.'

I looked up and their it was my own custom knightmare with it's sharp red shoulders, sleak black body, Red horns protruding from it's forhead and all the joints are red but the rest of the body is black, And finally on it's left hand the "peace de la resistance" if you will the same kind of weapon the Guren carries the Radiation emitting arm. I grab the key which was also taped to the back of the note and get in. I see something on my radar and get ready to kill whoever it was that was stupid enough to ruin my special moment.

I see S.S. walk from the shadows I quickly raise up the radiation arm and say on the speaker.

"Witch you better have a very good reason for ruining the best moment of my life in this universe right now." I said emphasizing by letting the arm turn on releasing some energy and heat she just shrugs and says.

"You know I'm immortal right?" She said like she actually thought I forgot!

"Ofcourse I know but immortality doesn't mean you can't feel pain and growing back muscle and skin sounds very painful after having it burned off to me." She just shrugs again and says.

"Actually it's not that bad sure it hurts a little bit but once the sinew is back it's really a cake walk." She said smiling I just stood their for a second unable to think of a clever retort so she decides to continue.

"What about your other knightmare huh? And how are you gonna explain this to Lelouch?" Shit she was right I'll have to get Rakshata to think up a good lie for me should be simple enough.

But I have to hide my custom until later as much as I hate to do this I need S.S.

"S.S. you said the US govt. peered into this dismension how would they do that with out a base of operations?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes the US govt. does have an abandoned secret base in this world a few actually and their is one in Japan it's a few miles outside the Tokyo Settlement and I've checked up on it reacently still perfectly intact and operational ready for us by anybody why?" She said smirking knowing full well what I have in mind.

I get out of the cockpit and grab the witch by her shoulders.

"Listen here witch you better be careful and discreet when you bring my knightmare to that secret US base I can't have it make an appearance until Rakshata show's up to cover for me." I said letting her go.

I walk back to the knightmare pull out the key and put it in her hand.

"S.S. I normally wouldn't ask this of you infact if I had any other option's I'd totally go with them no matter how ridiculous but since I have none. I have to sadly rely on you but don't let my low expectations of your performance stop you! NO try your hardest S.S. and safely deliver my knightmare to this base! Yes truly S.S. this is your time to shine to prove your not a total waste of space and for doing this for me I'll grant you whatever request you want!" I said grabbing her in a one armed hug and pointing towards the stars with a cheesy grin on my face.

She just stares at me and says one thing.

"Geass." I look back at her in amazement and say

"What?" She rolled her eyes and said it again.

"Geass you heard me take a geass and fullfill my wish if you do that for me I promise to help you fullfill whatever dreams you may have do we have a deal?" She said extending her hand.

I take it and bring her hand up to my mouth and say.

"Yes I promise to help fullfill your wish you wouldn't mind telling me would you" I said kissing her hand looking up at her with a chesire grin which she gives one back and then pulls on my hand bringing me foward and she kisses me on the lips and after my whole geass based acid trip she quickly takes my key saying.

"Oh your a smart boy Selim I think you Isaac or even Adam could figure out what I want bye bye." She said getting into the knightmare and driving off.

I stood their for a second then walked back to the knightmare I came here in and began thinking and said aloud.

"What kind of Geass do I have now?" I said to myself and quickly headed back to the Black Knights HQ.

**Finally done! This one I had to stay up all knight(get it lol) for to get done so sorry for any mistakes I'm tired :(**

**Also the Red Baron said that phrase that Selim used which is true and is clearly not used in Code Geass I mean Kallen and Suzaku are literally blasting through enemies it's like they fly past them the enemy explodes I mean seriously their's noone with enough talent to atleast fight one of them off for a few minutes? I mean comeon people! It's not like it's a bi-plane vs a jet fighter these are weapons of war that aren't that far apart in terms of technology!**

**Also I want everyone who reads this story to please read and review and especially add what kind of Geass you think Selim should get! It's very important that if your gonna do anything atleast PM or review a type of geass he should have and if you have any ideas to add the story thats' good too :P PEACE OUT YO! (Jumps off stage)**

**P.S. Clearly you have seen that Selim's custom knightmare has no name so that can also be up to you too add a name you think would fit selims knightmare on your review or PM :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Happy Memorial day weekend thought I'd make a new chapter if it makes someone out their happy so enjoy also remember to READ and REVIEW please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass yadda yadda noone really cares about this part anyways.**

**3rd person POV:**

We find Adam in the the club house going over budgets and schedules for Milly's events if you take a closer look you see Adam cutting the funding to most of these events and clubs and re-directing them as he see fit.

_'Milly did ask me to do the budgets for the clubs it's not my fault she didn't say how much money to delegate to each club hehe.' _Adam thought as he was quickly siphoning money from the book club to the robotics team.

"subtract from football team check" Said Adam

"Add more money to the language club check"

"Completely bankrupt those chior kids" Adam said completely draining the chior clubs assets.

"And finally done there I think I've officially screwed over most of the school's budget for them not to notice a couple hundred or should I say thousand pounds missing Ha!" Adam said getting up to go back to his dorm room.

When Adam begins to walk out the door he notices a man outside in the school courtyard.

"Whose that guy I better get a closer look." Said Adam who decided to sneak out one of the windows and cre-ugh I mean hide in the bush he looks at the guy again and sees the white silverly hair Adam then realizes that it's.

"mao" Said a second female sounding voice causing Adam to become startled turn around to see S.S. but to still lose balance and fall into a rose bush. S.S. instantly puts a hand over Adam's mouth before he can yell out and alert Mao.

"**OW!"** Adam says through a muffled hand S.S. helps him up and they continue to hide in the bushes watching Mao.

"S.S. That's Mao the crazy lunatic mind reader! He's come to take C.C. away or no wait threaten Nunnally! Or no wait he's come here to threaten Selim or Issac or Oh My God! He might have come here to threaten me! Hide me S.S." Adam said pushing S.S. infront of him S.S. just rolls her eyes and calmly says.

"Calm down you coward he's not here for you I doub't he knows you exsist and to answer your first question I doub't he's here just for C.C. heck knowing his mind frame as long as he can't read your mind your just as important and precious to him as C.C. is so that means me and you are indanger." S.S. said Adam grew confused and asked.

"Umm...I don't have a code Geass can still effect me you know." S.S. looks at him then she says reluctantly.

"Yah...Don't be too shocked we still need to hide but when I brought you, Selim, and Isaac here I sorta took you to a secret U.S. Lab in this dismension." Adam just look more confused S.S. sighed and continued explaining.

"The U.S. Government was also involved in Geass but their study was more of anti-Geass measures they simply recorded all the Geass they got their hands on and used their technology and the Geass orders technology that they could get their hands on to make counter measures and I decided that you should get the Geass counter measure so congradulations Adam your the first non-immortal to be immune to all Geass." S.S. said doing the victory sign with her hand Adam was just shocked then he got a great big smile and yelled out into the air.

"YES! Screw you Mao, Lelouch, Rolo, Charles Zi Britannia, Knight of one, and Suzaku**(his Geass order was to live so he uses it to his advantage which sorta makes it like a Geass that will do everything in it's power to make him survive even the impossible) **I'm immune to your retarded Geass and-oh I shouldn't have yelled that outloud should I" Adam said because standing infront of him now was a smiling very pleased Mao he grabbed both S.S. and Adam's arm and said.

"I can't believe it two people immune to my Geass! I was just hoping to catch my previous C.C. but with you two I'll be able to enjoy more quiet time with out all the noises in my head! Said Mao dragging Adam and S.S. to his car _'who the fuck gives a crazed up loon like this guy a car? Damn you Britannia and your easily corruptable social darwinism leading to a lack of saftey laws and regulations!" _Adam though geting shoved into the back seat.

**Scene Change!:**

Isaac was just coming back from his knightmare training when he saw Adam and S.S. getting into a car.

_'That's strange who does Adam know in this universe that has a car?" _Isaac though walking up to it thinking of possibilities.

_'Cecil? No that makes no sense she's was with Lloyd when I left Lloyd I'm sure anyone with half a mind wouldn't give him a car to afraid he'd turn it into some transformer/knightmare hybrid Suzaku doesn't strike me as one to drive even though he's old enough too but apparently who needs to drive in this universe' _Isaac thought sarcasticlly keeping his pace steady that's when he see's the silvery white hair and glasses/headphones. The car speeds past him and Adam is frozen in place and one word escapes his lips

"Mao" Isaac quickly realizes the severity of the situation and immediatly heads back to Lloyd's lab to get his knightmare. Along the way Adam weigh's his options on what to do thinking of a plan to get them back he quickly realizes he only has one option he reaches into his pocket and takes out a tiny microphone and begins talking into it.

"Adam it's me Isaac please god let me hope this is in your ear so Mao can't hear you if it is I want you to suggest the Clovisland theme park like in the show try to convince him I'll be their immediatly." Isaac said taking off for Clovisland thinking one very important piece of information then finally saying it outloud.

"How the hell am I going to be a mind reader?" Isaac sights and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Now I know how Lelouch felt oh well unlike him I'll finish this before it gets out of hand." Isaac says determination his voice he rounds a few blocks and sees Clovisland in the distance.

**Scene Change to the crazy guy sorry:**

**Adam POV:**

I was having a tough time trying to think of how to get out of this situation when I hears my ear piece I got from Cecil and Lloyd go off luckily for me it was in my ear pretty much keeping Mao from hearing. I hears Isaac's voice and Isaac tell's me the idea of Clovisland so now I only have to think of a few nice words to convince this loon to go there.

"Oh Mao." I say Mao looks in the rear view mirror and asks.

"What is it my precious little one!" I supress a shudder and ask with a nice big smile and a pleasent voice I practiced to convince idiots that I'm a nice guy.

"Would you kindly take me and S.S. to Clovisland we really like going their and with out anyone their now we can have it all to ourselves before you know we go where you want to take us." I said smiling Mao get's an even bigger grin if that was possible and yells out.

"Brilliant I knew there was a reason why I liked you!" He said pulling into Clovisland I just smile and think.

_'Yah keep being happy you crazy idiot soon Isaac's gonna be here and kick your ass but I do have to wonder how Isaac's gonna defeat a mind reader?" _I thought getting out of the car and walking with Mao to the merry-go-round

**Time skip!**

**Adam Pov:**

Finally it's done I swear as god as my witness I will never let Selim or Isaac see or hear about me going on that fucking merry-go-round five times with that crazy psychopath I swear to god if Isaac doesn't kill him I will!

I hear some trash cans being tossed infront of us and look up to see Isaac standing there rescuing us!

"Oh thank god your hear Isaac please get me away from this loon" I said walking foward only to be dragged by my shoulder and dragged back to Mao's said and placed in a chair next to S.S. who was just sitting their eating popcorn like this was some western or something!

"Comeon quit stuffing your face and let's help Isaac we have the element of suprise on our side he can't read out minds!" I said trying to get up only for my hand to be grabbed by S.S. who shook her head.

"Mao is crazy right now and he was already strong and you and I both know were not keen on phsyical strenght like Isaac besides it looks like Isaac has a plan I look and see Isaac glaring down Mao who just had a smug smile on his face.

"I think it would be better if you let go of my friends now Mao" Isaac said getting into his fighting position Mao just laughed and said.

"Oh so you know my name that's nice but tell me if you know my name you must know who I am and what I'm capable of and if you do you must know that it's hopless to defeat me you might as well gi-"

SMASH!

Isaac hit Mao straight in the face with a rock oh god it was so hard for me not to laugh at the situation if it wasn't so serious I mean after all my life's on the line now.

Mao sadly got back up angry and said.

"Lucky shot kid I was suprised you were able to do that almost out of instinct that' s why I could't read you doing that oh well don't expect to get lucky again!" He said pulling out a chain from I don't know where!

The fight was certainlly intresting Isaac just kept his distance as far away from Mao as possible. Mao get's close but Isaac just quickly jumps away and throws more rocks at Mao who quickly dodges them I then see Isaac take his cellphone out of his pocket and throws it as hard as he can at Mao's head sadly it misses but luckily it hits my chest and lands on my lap! Yes this was the plan all along I quickly dile up 911 and in a few minutes we hear sirens and knightmare cops bursting in Clovisland surrounding everybody.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Yells one policeman Isaac pulls out his badge and says to the police.

"I'm Sir Isaac Rink this mentally deranged person here thought he could kidnap my friends for his sick and twisted chain saw related fantasy's." After that one of the policemen goes up and inspects the I.D. confirming it is him the policeman salutes and asks.

"What sha'll we do with this criminal my lord?" Isaac looks at me and I nod back Mao reading Isaac's mind looks back at me angrily which I respond to with a nice smile and flip of my finger while Isaac yell's out.

"Open Fire!" The policemen do as their told and completely destroy Mao filling him full of lead. After the gun fire was over the policemen came to check up on me and S.S. and wanted to take us to a hospital but luckily Isaac stepped in and we were escorted back to the Academy.

"Isaac your a fucken genius you know that!" I said hugging him while walking back to the dorms Isaac just laughs and says.

"it's nothing man I mean that's my job in our little trio right I'm the brawn that saves you and Selim's asses from some at a few moment's well deserve ass kicking." He said unlocking the door we walk in and see Selim asleep on the couch and a nice thought comes to mind.

"Well anyways thanks alot for saving me and S.S. back their man now how about me and you indulge in our long time tradition of drawing stuff on Selim's face while he's asleep?" I said pulling out two sharpies Isaac smiles and nods and we being to draw on Selim's face oh I can't wait to hear Selim's scream's of anger tomorrow morning.

**And done and look at that a total Adam/Isaac/S.S. centered chapter I need to make a fair amount of these before this story is over in my opinion and no they won't be fillers they do help progress the story line just not in the way it would in the regular story line. Also I've decided on this that each character is gonna get a special skill to them.**

**Selim: Geass(what kind still not decided totally down to a few options next chapter that's revealed)**

**Adam: Anti-Geass ability(cause I thought it was cool that Jeremiah could now shrug off the main power that all sides relied on)**

**Isaac: Incredible Knightmare skills(Isaac is gonna be on par with Kallen and Suzaku whatever they're capable of doing Isaac can do it too sometimes even better)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15 is up so hooray! Now here's that stupid disclaimer "I don't own code geass if I did season 3 would be up by now!"**

**Selim: **

Ah it feels so good to have minions of my very own I just feel so happy that I now have the means to strike back at anyone who crosses me. I was walking to the training center it was so nice of Kyoto and Todo to reveal thse places where we could get some knightmare training done so I continue on to see my awesome Janissaries getting their asses kicked by Kallen...ok so their not perfect sue me! I walk up to the computer and check the score altogethor my guys have about 14 critical hits ok not bad let's see individual scores

Mahmud: 4

Mohammed: 3

Fetih: 2

Aagha: 2

Abdul: 1

Asad: 2

ok so Mahmud and Mohammed are my best guys Fetih, Aagha, and Asad are ok too but need more training and Abdul needs alot more training or else Suzaku or Isaac will kill him fast. I see Kallens score she's got 35 critical hits on them I really got to get their knightmares upgraded or else my guys are gonna be at a severe disadvantage. I walk in and see Zero/Lelouch too damn I was hoping of keeping my guys secret from him for a little while longer oh well let's get this over with.

"Hello Zero what brings you out here to the training facility?" I said happily he turns to me and says

"I was just curious about your _**new**_soldiers Reaver your Janissaries apparently?" He said non-chalantly but I could hear the malice in that voice Lelouch doesn't like competition huh? I respond

"Well considering the type of...business were in it doesn't hurt to have some good soldiers be your body guards it's not so diffirent from what you and the Kozuki girl have when you think about it." I said waving my hand to Kallen who just glares at me and walks out of the room. Lelouch then walks up to me and says.

"Yes but I would have prefer if you told me you were taking some of _**MY **_troops for your own needs." I smirk behind my mask and say.

"Well whats done is done so is their anything else you need if not I'll be on my way now." I said getting ready to leave Lelouch then pulls a file out of his cape and hands it to me I open it up and see a few sheets on a terrorist group.

"Their called the Divine Wind it's a resistance group that's been condemned by even Kyoto they prefer to target defenseless civillians I would handle this myself but certain things have come up so you and your...Team can take care of it as you see fit." I was suprised Lelouch was trusting me with something that sounds very important...ok something's sketchy here what's the catch? I turn the pages and read the pages to anyone else it would seem like the average terrorist group with hide outs and illegal trade numbering a few thousand WAIT WHAT! The Divine Wind was bigger then the JLF? I continue reading then see why apparently the Divine Wind has only about a couple of dozen "actual" soldiers while the rest is made up of usually refrain addicts, criminals, and just plain idiots who were swept up in the post Britannian conquest of Japan and like their Kamikaze counter parts most of the Divine Winds tatics center around suicide bombings of populated places.

I go to the guys and start briefing them on the situation they don't seem thrilled either of the idea of facing thousands of crazed and drugged up Japanese but I assure them that each one of them was worth about 500 Japanese soldiers so atleast their not nervous anymore. Not like they have much to be worried about not with my Geass I still can't believe I was gifted such a powerful Geass**(Cause I'm mean it won't be revealed until the end :D) **

**Scene Change:**

Me, Mahmud, and Mohammed were currently on a boat provided by the ever so gracious Divine Wind heading all the freaken way to Hokkaido to meet with their leader. Now if your wondering why it's simple after contacting one of his agents in Tokyo we've been corresponding via letters and apparently the stories of what the Black Knights accomplishments has intrigued "General Gidayu" so were going to discuss the ideas of a possible "Alliance" and "Overthrow" of Zero who Gidayu has called in his messages to me as weak and cowardly apparently he thinks I'd make a great partern/puppet for him to control.

I was currently resting in the luxury compartment of the boat when one of Gidayu's men come in he walks up to me and looks hestitant probably wondering if I'm asleep or not I guess it is hard to tell with the mask and all so I decide to start the conversation myself.

"So any reason you come here to bother me?" I said making him jump he stammers for a bit then regains control of himself enough to stammer out.

"W-w-w-well b-be reaching t-t-the base soo-soon sir!" he says back away when I get up and head to the compartment where Mohammed and Mahmud were staying at. Mohammed sees me and walks up asking.

"So boss why exactly are we meeting with teh guy were gonna have to eventually-OW! Why'd you hit me!" Mohammed asked Mahmud who was just glaring at him.

"You Salak what if this room is bugged did you think of that?" He said Mohammed just scratched behind his head and said.

"Sorry Mahmud but boss how come it's just me and Mahmud and only 3 regular Burai's?" Mohammed asked me.

"Don't worry about it everything is going according to plan" I said waving him off Mohammed looks at Mahmud who just shrugs and goes back to his seat. We sit their for a few moments then we hear the intercom beep and that's the signal weve docked. We walk up on deck and see a cave entrance we look at each other confused well with me you just get a mask but you get what I mean and we see a port inside the cave.

"A hidden port inside of a cave how cliche all your missing is a waterfall" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

We dock and we see a guy with a Japanese admiral's white naval uniform and around 50 armed guards and 10 of those white Todo Burai's we walked down the plank and the white dressed one walks up to us and bows.

"It is so good to see that the "True" Leader of the Black Knights has graced us with his presence" Already sucking up huh oh well might as well play the part.

"Yes it's good to get away from those insufferable and deluded idiots in Tokyo." He smiles and leads me, Mahmud, and Mohammed deeper into his base. In the back we can see our knightmares are being unloaded adn taken most likely to the armory with the rest of them. We arrive at what's obviously a very nice looking banquet Mahmud and Mohammed were escorted to their quarters and the banquet was started with me, Gidayu, and about 10 or so of his top brass.

"Please take off your mask and enjoy the food theirs no need for secrets to be kept here." He says smiling but I can easily tell it was a command well I guess I have no choice time to activate my Geass Absolute Hypnosis. I activate it so that when I do remove my mask all they'll see is a terrible burnt up face. The reaction was just as I expected ones of horror and disgust man this Geass is effective and it only doesn't work if I get wet, seen from a mirror**(meaning if you see Selim from the reflection of a mirror your gonna see him Selim not who he is pretending to be) **or experience a blunt force trauma to knock me out from what I learned when I practiced with it.

**(Flash Back!) Wavy lines:**

_"Ok I have geass nowI wonder what I can do" I said aloud to myself walking around school I round the corner and see Milly shit she probably wants to go and balance/argue over the budget again I need to get out of here quick! Unknown to me at the time my Geass just then activated when Milly saw me she saw her grandfather Rueban Ashford._

_"Oh hey Grandpa what are you doing walking around outside?" I blanched for a second thinking seriously then I quickly realized it was my Geass and said_

_"Oh you know deary just getting some fresh air it's good for a man my age." I said perfectly replicating Rueban's voice. I then notice Milly looking around probably for me I then say._

_"Milly is that Selim over there?" I said pointing to a random spot and in my suprise a copy of me does appear! Milly sees it too and yells out._

_"It is thanks grandpa!" She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek before running off yelling to fake Selim who I then willed with my mind to start running really fast too which to my suprise again actually does! I break my illusion pretty soon and get back to my dorm to test out it's weaknesses but I'm really happy with my Geass's effects._

**(End of flash back) Wavy lines:**

"Oh my now I see why you wear a mask Reaver it's ok if you wish to put it back on." Said Gidayu looking a bit paler and greener then usual. I smirk which looks really bad considering I've really got no cheeks under this illusion showing my back teeth making all freak out more and I put my mask back on.

"Well you did say no more secrets between us dear general it's not my fault I have no face to show" I said sounding smug the rest of the meal continues in silence until the general and I begin discussing about Zero's "Overthrow"

"I can provide you with enough men, knightmares, and explosives more then enough to take care of that weakling Zero" He said proudly I just look at him and say

"General you don't seem to understand Zero like I do you can't just throw military force at him it just doesn't work you can see that it hasn't worked with Cornelia why would it work for us?" I said to him he looked irritated and said.

"The military force is just to crush his followers I know the man is clever but that's where you come in someone like you clearly must be in close contact with him you can poison his food, stab him while he sleeps, or even shoot him infront of everyone and escape back to us." I nod then ask

"And what of Kyoto you must know that they condemn your actions don't you?" At this he gets a very deep frown on his face and responds.

"Those cowards in Kyoto they think they can free Japan by playing by the "Rules of Warfare and Honor" Bah! Those idiots don't get we have to fight like this cause it's the only wa to make the Britannians leave Japan! But now that the JLF is gone and the Black Knights will soon be under my control they'll have to accept me or die." Oh I'm gonna enjoy killing him I guess it's time to put my plan into action. I put my hand inside my pocket and activate a remote control pretty soon the real fun will begin.

KABOOM! An explosion soon rocks the whole cave/underground complex and I hear the generals on their phones trying to figure out what had happened.

**(Go back to before the dinner with mahmud and Mohammed):**

**3rd person POV:**

Mahmud and Mohammed were in their quarters under lock and key it was pretty obvious that even though they were invited they weren't trusted enough to be given free movement in the complex. They then heard a couple of noises outside their door. Mahmud nods to Mohammed who grabs a lamp and goes by the door ready to bash in the head of whoever comes in.

The door opens and just when Moahmmed throws the lamp down his hands are caught theirs only one guy they know that could do that coming in with his very recognizable gray hair and beard is.

"ASAD!" Mohammed and Mahmud yell out he just smiles and says.

"Yes you brats it's me comeon we have to get ready for Reaver's signal he says walking past the two unconcious guards. Mahmud and Mohammed follow him and pretty soon they reach the control room for the armory where Fetih, Aagha, and Abdul were operating the systems. Mahmud walks up and then asks.

"Ok how long has Reaver planned this out?" They all just smile and Fetih says.

"A while he snuck us in here we've been sneaking around planting bombs in all the main support areas of this complex, The docks, the war room, the officers quarters, and ofcourse the armory too." Fetih said Mahmud nods then asks.

"So if were just gonna leave and blow the place up why do we have 3 knightmares with us then?" He said confused at the waste of knightmares Abdul then answers with.

"Cause Reaver planted explosives in the knightmares too said they would the trigger to light up this sucker hehe." Abdul said laughing at the brilliant idea that Reaver had. Just then they heard a beeping from Aagha's phone who looks up at the guys and says.

"It's time trigger the explosives in the armory then the support beams and docks after we leave now comeon let's get out of here." He said walking out of the armory to the docks everyone follows after him too straight to the boat that brought us here.

**Scene change:  
>Selim Pov:<strong>

"Well my dear general it seems the Divine Wind is going under it's been fun." I said doing a mock bow the General turns to me and pulls out his pistol his officers do the same.

"YOU! YOU TRAITOR IT WAS YOU WHO PLANTED THE BOMBS YOUR STILL WORKING FOR THAT WEAKLING ZERO AREN'T YOU!" He said so angry that even his hand holding his gun was shaking I just laught and say.

"How very perceptive of you general." I said smugly to him he gets even angrier and yells back.

"WHY? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THE ONLY HOPE THE JAPANESE WILL EVER HAVE OF REGAINING BACK THEIR LAND WHY WOULD YOU SUPPORT A WEAKLING WHOSE GOES AFTER DELUSIONAL AND UNACHIEVABLE GOALS!" He said I just look at him and begin to laugh even harder I calm down enough to answer him.

"My dear general this isn't about Japan at all I don't even care about Japan! Hell Japan can burn up for all I care it's a country of paper and balsa wood anyways it'd only take a couple of matches but back to the point this my dear general was just an assignment given to me by Zero but it was also a test of my power." I said to him by this point he's so red and yells out.

"CLEARLY THEIR IS NO DEAL TO BE MADE HERE I'LL JUST KILL YOU THEN GO TO TOKYO AND KILL THE REST OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS MYSELF!" He fires his gun and his subordinates fire theirs too.

I fall to the ground dead and the general has a smug look on his face until he feels a burning sensation in his chest and looks down and sees blood coming out his chest. He chokes out then hears his men also bleeding out the chest too fall to the ground the illusion disappears and I'm standing their perfectly fine.

"Absolute Hypnosis a nice Geass wouldn't you say general?" I said taking off my mask revealing my perfeclty fine unburnt face.

"You played right into my hands my dear general now goodbye." I said putting my mask back on and leaving the dead general and staff behind and heading back to the docks.

**Scene Change:**

**Selim Pov:**

"Say goodbye to the Divine Wind gentlement." I told my troops pulling out a remote control pressing the button causing a third final explosion collapsing the cave and complex in on it'sself.

"Well that was fun now Abdul take us to Sendai port from their will go via land back to Tokyo now if you excuse me I'm going to rest now." I said walking back to the luxury compartment on the ship.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd POV**

The Black Knights were going crazy at the base many were running around with news papers and articles others were on the computers and others were watching the news to see if it's true. Word on the Divine Winds destruction spread pretty quickly and well their tatics might go against what Zero wanted the fact they were large and had some successes made them still popular in the Black Knights and when they found the file(Or in this case Kallen stole the file I had left behind)making the welcoming back a little less then warm.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kallen yelled at Selim coming at him with a knife luckily Abdul tackled her and held her down.

"Oh hello Kallen you seem angry is something bothering you?" I said knowing how much it was pissing her off seeing as her struggling only increased.

"You bastard how dare you show your face here after what you did to the Divine Wind!" She said looking up at me with a glare that could kill. I nod to Mohammed who grabs an article that was in her pocket and I read it aloud when I see Zero, Todo, His fellow Swords, Ohgi, Tamaki, and a few other Black Knights walk.

"Breaking News today the Terrorist Organization calling itsself the Divine Wind is no more according to our sources the Divine Wind's secret base a deep cave complex running underground had collapsed due to sabatoge from the survivors captured we've learned that the cave complex could support up to 3000 personal but the complex was actually holding 4,234 people due to an increase in the amount of civillian elevens being taken in by the Divine Wind so out of 4,234 people only 20 or so escaped 5 of which were children between 10-12. Also according to the captured elevens that the explosions didn't happen until the arrival of the mysterious and fearsome second in command of the Black Knights Reaver arrived leading to the the strange idea that Reaver alone was responsible for all of who knew my Kill Death Ratio and my street cred would go up so high!" I said happilly getting looks of disgust from everyone in the room. If your wondering why I don't care it's simple I didn't know those people if Shirley's dad died like he did in the Anime or Shirley die I would feel sadness because I knew them well and spent time with them but me care about a bunch of randoms? No sadly my heart does not really go out to those I still consider just background cast cartoon characters like Soldier A.**(look up that song on youtube so funny)**

"Oh don't act all high and mighty on me the Divine Wind were thugs they hated you guys. they especially hated Kyoto, they hated the JLF, they hate Zero, and they also were responsible for more Japanese deaths then any other resistance group in Japan" I said walking past them heading for my quarters so I can go change and leave. I turn back and address my troops

"You guys are dismissed Abdul let go of Kallen please." Abdul nods and releases Kallen who tries to jump me again but is held back by Ohgi and Tamaki but she continues to yell out insults to me.

"YOU BASTARD YOU MURDERER YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She yelled at me I just laugh loud enough for her to hear me.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd POV:**

"Zero what are we going to do with Reaver?" asked Ohgi looking at Zero with concern. Zero turns and addresses Ohgi.

"Well I cannot approve of the civillian deaths what Reaver said was true the Divine Wind was thuggish by nature hardly what Japan needed and if I did he would no doub't flee to Kyoto and Kyoto would not shed a tear over a few civillians if it meant getting rid of their biggest opposition." Zero said turning to Todo. "Isn't that right Todo."

Todo stared at Zero for a minute and responded.

"Yes Kyoto would most definatley accept him and while the civillian deaths and his lack of caring fill me with anger towards Reaver as well we won't get far if we try to punish him." Todo said.

"What! How can we just let that murderer get away with it!" Kallen yelled out Zero addressed her and said.

"Sometimes Kallen one must make a pact with the Devil if it garunteeds success but I won't be allowing Reaver anymore solo missions anymore unless absolutely necessary from now on I want you Kallen to act as his...Moral compass keep Reaver in line and prevent this from happening again." She looks shocked then nods weakly and walks out.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd POV:**

"Hey guys come over here!" yelled out Adam. Isaac, Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile walk over and they read the same article the Black Knights were reading as well needless to say their responses weren't any better.

"That Coward!" Suzaku yells banging his fist against the table.

"Oh my god how could anyone willing do that?" Cecile asked horrified.

"Clearly this Reaver has no emotions and is willing." Lloyd said sounding not all that concerned.

"Or he's just crazy enough to do it." Adam said knowing who it really was laughing on the inside.

"Reaver is efficient." Isaac said also knowing that Selim could be ruthless caused Suzaku to look at him and yell out.

"Efficient? How is killing over 4,000 people Efficient! Don't you care what he did?" Suzaku yelled grabbing Isaac by the collar of his shirt. Isaac unphased continues.

"I mean Reaver works for the Black Knights and the Divine Winds opposed the Black Knights clearly Reaver took care of a problem and by himself too. This makes Reaver even more so dangerous then Zero himself because unlike Zero we have a genius when it comes to terror and none of the constricting promises Zero himself has to keep." Isaac said he then began walking to his knightmare and said.

"When Reaver strikes next time we have to be prepared I can tell by this that Reaver isn't going to play around he'll go straight for the heart if he can and in anyway he can too."

They all nod and get back to work getting ready to face The Black knights all thinking diffirent things.

_"Man Selim you better watch your back Suzaku is out for blood!" Adam thought_

_"Selim don't get wreckless and get yourself killed" Isaac thought._

_"Oh so much new data for the lancelot and Vagabond!" Lloyd thought._

_"I hope Suzaku and Isaac be careful when they face Reaver." Cecile thought._

_**"I'll make you pay for what you did Reaver!" Suzaku thought darkly.**_

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter and as you can see Reaver/Selim's darker side comes out I did say that my characters aren't protagonists their oppertunists of the highest calibre if any of you are suprised it's Selim and not Adam who has shown the most selfishness the reason is simple Adam is more talk then bite while Selim let's his actions speak for himself. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16 is up yah! Finally after my laziness and trying to think up more funny stuff.**

**Kallen: **

I was sitting in the class room listening to the teacher drone on and on about "Noble" Britannian history what a bunch of crap. Besides I'm more concerned about my new assignment from Zero keeping Reaver in line...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT! The guy has his own squad of Knightmare body guards and while the Guren is more then enough to take care of one of them they work so well togethor and all it takes is one lucky hit one they got on me a few times during combat simulation. I have authority over Reaver's forces from Zero but I doub't they'd actually listen to me from what I've seen from touring Reaver's units they're mostly arab or from some other part of the former Middle Eastern Federation.

The bell rings and the teacher says.

"Ok students don't forget I want your reports on ancient Britannia bye Friday" He tells us as I walk out and head straight for the ghetto's I'm still going over my head of how I'm suppoce to control all of Reavers new forces. I still remember going to Reaver and talking to him about our new situation.

**(Flash back! wow this early?) Wavy Lines:**

_"Reaver!" I yelled walking into the section of the base that Reaver pretty much claimed as his own if the symbol he put above the door isn't a more obvious message of 'my territory' I stop at the entrance and look up at the symbol it's got a land mass representing japan with a hollowed out red circle going over it and inside the circle is a hexagon with a line above it and two liens connecting the hexagon to the circle but to me only one thought came to mind_

_"If thats not an 'I own Japan' message nothing else is" I said to myself walking down until I see one of the soldiers there I ask him where Reaver is and points down the hall where I can see a set of double doors with the same red circle hexagon symbol and walk through it seeing Reaver at his desk with his feet on the table and him watching TV acting like a normal person but I know he's nothing but a cold calculating murderer._

_"Reaver I need to talk to you" I said trying my best to sound civil he looks up at me and gets up to greet see me._

_"Ah Kallen so good to see you what brings you to my section of the base last I checked most Black Knights tend to avoid it I can't even begin to imagine why?" He said trying to sound confused knowing full well the reason why JAPANESE Black Knights don't come here unless they have too. But were getting off topic so I restart the conversation._

_"Yes well after your last...assignment Zero wants me to watch over you in his words to 'Be Reaver's Moral Compass' So I need to take see your men, knightmares, and your equipment" I said with my best authority voice I could use he just stares at me atleast as far as I can tell it's so hard to tell with him and Zero with those masks. He eventually starts talking._

_"Ofcourse 'Mistress' if you would follow me I'd gladly give you all the information you want" He said walking out the room I follow him and he quickly begins explaining all the projects that he's taken over for Zero since the formation of the Black Knights._

_"As you can see most ammunition for our non-knightmare ground forces not just bullets thought but also RPG and anti-tank, anti-air, and anti-knightmare rounds as well and we also equip most Black Knights with grenades and other explosives as well." He says showing me ammunition being unloaded by the crate full into the warehouse._

_We continue walking and he continues talking._

_"My section of the Black Knights is also the one employing the most non-Japanese forces" He tells me proudly I just nod then I begin to wonde why Reaver is employing so many non-Japanese I mean he literally has to fly them out this can't be cost effective. I decide to voice my concerns_

_"Reaver I have to question your flying out of non-japanese forces most of these men under your command are from the Middle East the cost has to be ridiculous how can you justify this?!" I voiced my opinion with a little more emotion in my voice then I wanted to put in he quickly answers with._

_"Kallen don't worry I'm not syphoning off Black Knight funds to pay for plane tickets they usually pay for themselves or if I do pay for it they pay me back besides these men's work, advice, and more importantly their experience against our current viceroy Cornelia is invaluable it perfectly justifies any expenses." He said waving me off_

_"I'm afraid that's all there is to my little facility and it's quite late good night Kallen" He says walking off to who knows where a guy like him lives._

**(End of Flashback) Wavy Lines:  
><strong> 

I was still walking down the street almost to the ghetto's when I hear a kid crying I look down the road to see two cops bothering a Japanese family one writing a load of obviously fake tickets and the other holding out

_'Damn cop brutality and corruption!' _I was about to go over and try and help when I see Selim?! Walking over and talking to the cops he pulls out a roll of money and gives it ot the cop they rip up the tickets and walk away. The family thanks him alot the kid hugging Selim leg who akwardly lifts it up and picks the kid up hands him back to the mom they thank him again and walk away. I walk up behind Selim and before he walks away I put my hand on his shoulder and say.

"Why did you do that?" He's very suprised by how I snuck up on him and yells out.

"SWEET ALLAH THE COMPASSIONATE AND MERCIFUL KALLEN DON'T DO THAT!" He says panting continuing more calm

"Scare me to death why don't you" I scowl and ask again.

"Why did you help that Eleven family why do you care?" He looks shocked then relaxes

"I just don't like to see kids getting hurt is all and maybe I just felt like being a good person today I mean hey I have my moments." He said smiling I just stare then he says.

"Well I have to go Kallen bye!" He said walking around the corner.

I decide to forget it and keep walking down reaching the base there I was greeted by Zero who told me about a mission we have today.

"We're going to be attacking a a weapon depot today but be warned those two mystery units will be there I advise extreme caution and let Kallen or Todo deal with the threats.

**Scene Change: **

Isaac, Adam, Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecil were busy being apart of the taskforce meant to guard it

"Suzaku, Isaac keep a watch out reports show that the Black Knights might be targeting this weapons depot" Cecile said to them over the comm Suzaku nods in his knightmare and replies

"Got it Cecile I just hope Zero or Reaver is there it would be great if we could catch one of them" Adam just shakes his head with a grin.

"Man is that guy determined or what I swear maybe you should give him counceling eh' Cecile? Haha" Adam said Lloyd just smiled and said.

"Oh I don't see a problem it just means more chance of getting data for the lancelot so it's a win for us" Lloyd said relaxing in his chair

Isaac was relaxing in his knightmare when he saw a rocket fly past and hit the knightmare next to him the comms lit up with chatter.

"Emergency it's the Black Knights they're attacking!"

"How did they get this close!?" said one man  
>"We're getting torn apart over here we need back up!" said another<br>"The attack is coming on all sides and that Red Knighmare is killing us we need to re-" The last man's voice was cut off because Kallen just blew up his knightmare.

Suzaku was just charging through destroying any Black Knights foolish enough to get in his way. He was just about to charge again when he stopped hearing a voice calling out to him one that filled him with nothing but rage.

"Oh white knight boy how about you stop attacking the minions and take on some real fighters" Said Reaver standing up in open cockpit in his new customized knightmare

"Oh by the way what do you think of my new knightmare? I call it the kötülük" Reaver said proudly Suzaku just clenched his teeth and yelled out.

"Pretty stupid name if you ask me Reaver but enjoy while you have it Reaver cause soon it's nothing more then a pile of scrap!" He said preparing to charge at Reaver who begins speaking again.

"Really but kötülük fits it so well I mean it does translate it into: evil, harm, malice, wickedness, vice, disservice" Reaver said happily Suzaku just snorted and said

"Heh maybe the name does fit you then but I'd also add annoying, stupid, pathetic, cowardly, and horribly misled I mean to follow Zero can't you see he's going to do nothing but lead to worse situation for the Japanese!" Suzaku yelled out the last part charging at him with his Lancelot's sword Reaver waved his hand and suddenly a bunch of knightmares burst out of the tree line adn began firing Reaver then calmly got into knightmare turned it on and waited for Lancelot to close in which was pretty soon.

Suzaku tried to swing his sword sideways but Reaver blocked it with his clawed hand. Suzaku in his blinded by his anger just kept up a fierce rate of sword swings but Reaver calmly kept parrying the blows while Reavers supporting units kept up a withering fire on suzaku forcing him to retreat. But as soon as he was gonna charge again Reaver spoke up on his comm.

"Oh but white knight if you go after me you'll miss your chance to catch Zero see he's just over there." Zero said pointing to Zero's knightmare leading his forces on the weapons cache.

It was quite clear that Suzaku was facing a very big dilemma Isaac was too busy fighting off the Guren to go after him and Reaver was just there but so was Zero.

"Tough choice isn't it I mean I did kill all those people but only on orders of Zero I mean you can't blame the soldier for the orders of the leader can you?" Reaver said

"It doesn't matter if you were ordered to or not you still had the choice of following him and doing what he says and you chose too and your his second in command you could have atleast argued against it but no you don't even sound sorry for it!" Suzaku said angrily Reaver just shrugged and said

"Your right I don't but still it's pretty fun to make you mad" Reaver said happily

"All Black Knights retreat we've gotten what we've came for." Said Zero over seeing some knightmares carrying a large amount of weapons.

"Well I guess thats my signal ciao white knight" Reaver said turning on hidden smoke screening machines driving off Suzaku tried going after him but during their little chat Reaver moved some of his guys armed with giant knightmare rockets firing on him causing him to retreat.

"Tough luck white knight maybe next time" Reaver said piloting away

**After the Battle: **

The Britannian forces we're hit bad and atleast a quarter of the weapons cache the one light in this darkness was that the Black Knights suffered for their prize atleast. But to Suzaku it was a total failure the fact the enemy got any of the weapons and the fact their leaders escaped did nothing but really piss him off this didn't go unnoticed by Isaac who confronted him about it.

"You ok man I mean I know you upset that Zero and his group got away but you have to let it go will get more chances to catch them it will be ok." Isaac said putting a shoulder on Suzaku who just shrugged it off

"No it's not just that but its the fact that I let Reaver just basiclly stand their and gloat about his killings and then say it wasn't his fault! Then I let my anger get the best of me and I make ridiculous mistakes so its not ok!" Suzaku said punching a wall then walking off Adam then walked in and said.

"Comeon Isaac we got to go Cecile is giving us a ride home" Adam said walking out.

"I Swear I hope next time Selim and Lelouch do any attacks it will be long enough for Suzaku to cool off a little." Isaac said shaking his head and walking out too to head back to Ashford.

**So there's a new chapter that people wanted in the next chapter will be going to involve a more of the new partnership of Reaver and Kallen and more Suzaku, Isaac, and Adam and finally alot of more Lelouch!(Who well is important I don't think he's the one who moves the story along I consider it a team effort :P cause Lelouch alone is sorta...depressing at some points)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey people happy thanksgiving hope your happy with stuffing your face full of Turkey. Also there's a few things I'd like to clarify that sorta bugged me would continue if I didn't mention them now.**

**Isaac: He's naturally skilled at Knightmare piloting same level as Suzaku and Kallen so he can fight with the best of them.**

**Adam: He's just above average but I'd place him in the Cecil category aka meaning he's too important to the story line to be killed off even though he has no business in a Knightmare unless he's upgrading it or fixing it(BTW I am making Adam the groups official Knightmare expert I mean when you spend time with two genius Knightmare makers I'd think you'd pick up the skills especially if you are helping them hands on)**

**Selim: He's ok certainlly not a natural talent like Suzaku and would normally avoid him but if Odds are in his favor and he gets to play the mind games to screw up Suzaku like he did in Chapter 16 then he'll totally go for it. So I guess that makes him Lelouch category? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass...eh I got no comments to make...so here's an intresting fact Benjamin Franklin had wanted the Turkey to be the U.S.A.'s national bird not the Bald Eagle who he called a bird with out any moral character...so that basiclly makes Franklin a traitor then huh? But then again this is Code Geass and Franklin did betray the revolutionaries in this timeline. **

**3rd Person POV:**

Adam and Selim were walking down the hall way to another meeting chatting it up along the way until a student ran up to them and handed them a note. She then ran off Selim and Adam curious opened the letter and read whats inside.

_"Hey Selim meet me behind the football field I want to talk to you also bring your friend Adam I need to ask him something as well" _

_~signed Nunnally _

Selim and Adam had reached the meeting room earlier then everyone else still re-reading the message. Selim and Adam nodded to each other and refolded the note and put it on Lelouch's chair and walked out heading to the football field.

"You know its obviouslly a trap set up by Mao right?" Selim told Adam in a 'It's a fact' tone Adam just nodded and said

"Yes well obviouslly but if you remember from the Anime he isn't going to kill us off the bat besides Suzaku will save us and Nunnally and besides Isaac will be there to help too were fine." Adam told Selim confidently Selim just shook his head and said.

"Whatever but if we do die because of the faith you put in Suzaku and Isaac then were going to have to hijack that weapon Charles wants to use to kill god and bring everyone back to life I'd rather return back to the world of the living then end up as a picture on Kallen's wall." Selim said just as he and Adam walked onto the football field Adam responded with.

"Yah whatever the only thing I'm really angry about is the obvious trap he's set up for us I mean he does realize Nunnally is blind right?" Adam said to Selim while walking behind the Bleachers.

When the two of them reached behind the bleachers they waited for a few minutes before both being hit upside the head with a blunt object.

"Oh this is just perfect though I wish they didn't so easily fall for my trap I had a whole slew of devious idea's to try on you my dear Adam!" Mao said picking up Adam and Selim while dropping off a picture of Nunnally reading Selim's head and knowing Lelouch would come here after he found the letter Selim and Adam left behind.

**Scene Change: **

**Lelouch POV:**

I walked into the meeting room while everyone was just talking. Rivals asking me about our gambling and telling me to take Shirley out on a date. Kallen playing with the cat Arthur and Isaac and Suzaku coming over to me with frowns on their faces? I see the letter Isaac's holding I try to reach for it but he and Suzaku walk out of the room I follow giving Rivals and Kallen the excuse of needing to do something.

"Ok guys whats wrong?" I said catching up to them Isaac hands me the letter and I read it.

"...WHAT ARE THOSE TWO PLANNING ON DOING WITH MY SISTER!" I YELL OUT EXPECTING THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO'S SELIM AND ADAM WERE ALWAYS TO DEVIOUS FOR THEIR OWN GOOD!

WELL LET'S SEE THEM DO ANYTHING AFTER I HAVE SAYAKO CASTRATE THEM! I SAID CRUMPLING UP THE LETTER THROWING IT TO THE GROUND GETTING READY TO HEAD TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD. JUST THEN ISAAC GRABS MY SHOULDER AND SAYS.

"Wait Lelouch I don't think this is one of Selim's and Adam's pranks look at the hand writing its not theres" He said picking it up and uncrumpling it.

I consider what he's saying and look at the letter and realize it too that it isn't Selim's or Adam's and I definatley know Nunnally doesn't write considering she's blind! I rush to the football field behind the bleachers and see noone except a photo on the ground. I went to go pick it up and when I saw it I went stiff.

**3rd person POV:**

"Lelouch." Suzaku called out. Lelouch gasped as he was startled by Suzaku and Isaac coming towards him. His fingers slipped on the photo and it dropped to the ground. Suzaku and Isaac saw it before Lelouch could pick it up. "That's…" Suzaku whispered. Suzaku frowned darkly. "I thought so, something's happened to Nunnally...And it's safe to assume Selim and Adam are in the same kind of trouble too." Suzaku summarized.

Lelouch began to walk away when Suzaku and Isaac caught up to him. "Who kidnapped Nunnally, Adam, and Selim Lelouch? It couldn't be Britannia, or someone from the royal family? But if it is why take Selim and Adam this makes no sense?" Suzaku guessed becoming frusterated then Suzaku's eye's widened when he just realized what he said because as far as he knew Isaac didn't know about Lelouch.

Lelouch thought the same and both turned to face Isaac who looked at them plainly and said.

"My friends are in trouble and so is your sister Lelouch I could hardly care about your families affiliations when my friends lives are on the line so out with it Lelouch is it some members of your Royal Family or corrupt nobility were dealing with here?" Isaac said folding his arms hoping they believe his lie.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and studied Isaac for a minute before sighing and saying. "No not members of the royal family or corrupt nobility." Lelouch told Isaac. "Just a psychopath who wanted to keep a girl all to himself and is now targeting my only family and my friends in revenge." Lelouch said remembering the night that Mao had tried to take C.C. luckily for him and her Mao was already suffering from the wounds Isaac and the police had inflicted upon him without Lelouch's knowledge ofcourse. Making her escape easy and only taking a few bullets to put down the hard to kill and determined bastard.

"So he's threatening you?" Suzaku inquired.

"Yes, an investigation could reveal who we are, that's why…I can't go to the army or the police." Lelouch said. He knelt to the ground, resting for a moment. Lelouch stared into nothing, thinking.

"Then there's no choice, we'll have do it on our own." Suzaku paused for a moment when he thought of something. "This isn't about your gambling though, is it-?"

"It has nothing to do with that." Lelouch cut him off.

"Okay…Do you have any leads?" Suzaku asked.

"Just this photo. I know that he's somewhere very close by watching me." Lelouch said. He suddenly gasped. "And now that I think of it I heard the sound of running water to!" Lelouch realized.

"Water?" Suzaku wondered.

"Where in the school would there be running water like that in the background?" Isaac asked. Already knowing full well where Nunnally was and keeping up the front of calm and collected. But on the inside he was worried he was worried that Mao wouldn't place Adam and Selim in the same spot as Nunnally.

"The Circulation System!" Suzaku said. Lelouch stood up and the three of them practically ran to the building where the Circulation System was under

They went inside and quickly found an elevator. "Something's still off though," Lelouch used his keycard to open the elevator.

"What?" Lelouch asked. There was a beeping sound as the machine scanned Lelouch's keycard.

"Normally you'd honed in on that." Suzaku pointed out. Lelouch posture went rigid for a moment.

"It's harder to stay cool and think things through if you're loved ones are at stake." Isaac muttered. Lelouch made a frustrated noise as he pocketed his keycard.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"He changed the codes. We'll have to hack into the system." Lelouch said, already beginning to fiddle with the keys on the pad.

"But that against school rules." Suzaku argued. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I hardly think this is the time to care for school rules Suzaku." Isaac said rolling his eyes.

"I'll change them back later." Lelouch dismissively said.

"Then let me do it." Suzaku offered.

"Too late," Lelouch told him as the elevator doors finally opened. "I got it." They entered the elevator.

"That was fast…" Suzaku frowned. The monitor in the elevator pinged on and Lelouch worked on it. "You're a little too good at that." Suzaku scolded.

"The Student Counsel has partial access to these areas." Lelouch explained. The elevator descended.

"Lelouch I see, this is how you've been getting off campus isn't it? Your little 'escape route'." Suzaku didn't look pleased.

"Huh? Uh yeah, sometimes." Lelouch mumbled. There was a tense silence.

The elevator came to a stop and they hid on either side of the door, with Lelouch and Suzaku on one side and Isaac on the other.

"How does it look?" Lelouch asked as he tried to look out without actually sticking his head out. Suzaku was using the reflection off his cell phone to see out the doorway.

"You were right, the door's guarded. There's a machine gun linked to the security camera." Suzaku reported.

"Where'd the guy get a machine gun? Don't they run background checks on people before they let them buy weaponry?" Issac said. But then again the Black Knights find it easy to buy weapons so the answer was already obvious. _'I seriouslly have to try and convince Euphemia or Cornelia to have stricter gun control in this country' _Isaac though to himself.

"The lag on these systems is timed .05 seconds." Suzaku said. He pocketed his cell phone.

"That means we can't access it this way. We'll have to head back up and disable them man-?!" Lelouch was trying to come up with a plan, but any plan he could've thought of was shot to hell as Suzaku suddenly sprinted out of the elevator without warning. "Wait!" Lelouch shouted. Isaac could hear the machinegun fire as it targeted Suzaku. Isaac and Lelouch peaked out the door and saw Suzaku evade the shots, run up a wall, and kick the machinegun, destroying it. Suzaku landed gracefully on the ground.

"Impressive Suzaku, very impressive." Isaac applauding Suzaku

"Of all the reckless moves..." Lelouch yelled out.

"Come one, lets go guys." Suzaku said turning back to them. "Nunnally, Adam, and Selim are waiting." Suzaku said running ahead

"And knowing Adam and Selim I bet they're not all too happy with the situation they're in" Isaac said running to catch up with Lelouch seriouslly lagging in the back.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch and Suzaku shouted.

"Adam, Selim!" Isaac said aloud too.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, and Isaac?" Nunnally asked. "Is that you?"

"Hey why did you say his name first!" Snapped Selim to Isaac while dangling on the pendelum along with Nunnally and Adam.

"Cause I'm awesome that's why." Adam responded clearly not taking the situation he was in seriouslly

"Well anyways Lelouch, Suzaku, Isaac would you mind getting us down as you can see were sorta...tied up at the moment hehe." Selim and even Nunnally both had looks of exasperation on their faces.

"just please get us down before Adam kills us with anymore puns." Selim said Lelouch ran up to them and yelled out.

"I'm so sorry! I'll cut you loose!" Lelouch told Nunnally getting ready to cut them out but before he could Isaac and Suzaku stopped him.

"Wait! Look up there." Suzaku pointed to the bomb

"A Bomb." Lelouch muttered gravely. Adam seeing this decided to add his two cents.

"Yep its a bomb but not just any bomb It's motion sensitive. Solenoid inside supplies the energy that keeps it constantly moving. If an external force interferes with the motion, then the bomb…" Adam stopped talking there

"It explodes." Isaac finished for him Selim nodded.

"Moving us even an inch and me, Adam, and Nunnally along with a five to six hundred meters of his school will be blown to bits." Selim said

"Can you disarm it?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Theoretically. The power line to the detonator would need to be severed. Since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I could figure out which lines are dummies. Still, we need to find another way to do it." Lelouch said.

"Why? If we chose the right one?" Suzaku questioned.

"Because you'd have to cut the line without disrupting the motion." Lelouch explained. "Which is impossible."

"I'll do it." Suzaku confidently volunteered. "There's no choice."

"No, Suzaku! We don't have enough information to pull it off!" Lelouch refused.

"There's a time limit here! We can't afford to play it safe! As for information, it's starring you right in the face. I'm a soldier Lelouch, can you use that information?" Suzaku argued. Lelouch didn't say anything at first.

Then he came up with a plan.

**Scene Change: **

Lelouch. had left Suzaku and Isaac with Nunnally, Adam, and Selim and headed to the school's church. That's where Mao was hiding.

He entered and saw Mao. His arms were bandaged up and one was in a cast. He was wearing his brown boots and gloves, as well as his sunglasses, headphones, a black hat and a lavender shirt with the same color pants.

"Well if it isn't Casanova" Mao greeted. Lelouch's face was neutral.

"No weapons, no strategy, you didn't defuse the bomb, didn't deploy the Black Knights, or your friend." Mao listed off as he kept clapping. "What's wrong Lulu?" He finally stopped clapping.

"I'm not explaining anything to you." Lelouch said. "The final game, is it ready?"

Mao nodded with a serious frown.

"Let's put on end to this." Mao said, pulling off a cloth that was covering the table behind him. "With your specialty."

There was a chess game laid out as well as a scale. Lelouch stood on one side of the game board, with Mao on the other. Mao began explaining what he was planning. "You see, the scale is the bomb's detonator and its cancelation switch." He picked up a black piece. "The chess pieces we capture will go here." He demonstrated by putting the piece on the side of the scale next to him. The meter above the scale had a black arrow, which was now leaning to Mao's side instead of being in the middle. "If the needle swings all the way towards me, the bomb goes off. "If it swings towards you, the bomb will be disarmed. In short, if you win the game your sister's life will be saved."

"Your mind is twisted." Lelouch growled at Mao. "No wonder C.C. left you."

"Provoking me won't work. I can read your thoughts, so I know what you're trying to do." Mao reminded Lelouch.

Lelouch was losing even though the game had just barely begun. Mao let another piece clank into his side of the scale. "I'm afraid you're not the type of person who can keep their mind empty." Mao told Lelouch. "There's a part of you that's a critic, constantly watching your own moves. And there's another part that's an observer, watching the critic-watching you. You're _that_ kind of person." Mao chuckled after he spoke. "By I know all your thoughts so I'm always a step ahead. You can't win." Mao captured yet another one of Lelouch's pieces.

Mao dropped another piece onto the scale. Lelouch glanced from the board to the scale and then made a frustrated noise.

Mao did his annoying clapping thing again "Bravo! You're plan is to think of seven things at once to confuse me and trip me up!" Mao said, very amused with Lelouch. Lelouch moved one of his pieces. "But you see: if I focus my Geass directly on you it's easily to tell which one is your true thought." Lelouch gritted his teeth at this proclamation. Mao took another piece. Lelouch glowered at him. "Aw, your last plan is failing as well. You underestimated me." Mao tossed the piece up into the air and then caught it. "That's why your sister and your friends are…" He tossed the piece onto the scale. It made a sharp rattling noise as it landed.

The arrow on the scale was almost completely pointing to Mao's side. Lelouch watched it, frightened. Mao smirked at Lelouch's panicked expression. "'What do I do? I'm out of strategies! I can't call for back up as long as Nunnally's being held hostage!'" Mao quoted what Lelouch was thinking as he pulled something out of his pocket. He dropped a coin on the ground, which caused Lelouch to gasp, thinking it was another chess piece on the scale. "Sorry, sorry." Mao fake apologized. "I dropped it." He picked up the coin and placed it in his pocket.

Lelouch gasped again. Mao clapped once. Lelouch's gaze went back to the board. "Your turn, better hurry." Mao taunted. Lelouch reached out a hand to the board. "Lookie, lookie, time's running out. Your little sister's not going to make it."

There was a pause as Lelouch lightly touched one of his pieces. "Ah, is that the right move?" Lelouch looked up at Mao. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Lelouch had the appearance of a small, terrified child who was lost. He looked to the ground.

"Isn't this enough?" Lelouch asked quietly.

"Huh?" Mao asked.

"Please stop it, Mao." Lelouch begged in a soft voice.

"I can't hear you very well."

"You've got everything you wanted, let Nunnally go!" Lelouch shouted, looking imploringly at Mao. Mao frowned for a moment.

"Aw?" Mao pouted, tilting his head to the side.

"I admit it," Lelouch whispered, looking sideways at the ground. "You have beaten me!" he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Mao chuckled, which built up into a flat out fit of laughter as he clapped. He pointed with both hands together at Lelouch.

"Very well said, you finally speaking the thoughts from the deepest part of your soul! Huh?!" Mao exclaimed. Lelouch was biting his lower lip and quivering as Mao spoke. "That feels _great_! Fantastic! ...but no," Mao picked up one of his own pieces, making Lelouch gasp at him.

"This is…" Mao paused. Lelouch looked horrified at Mao. "Checkmate." Mao picked up Lelouch's king, and tossed it onto his scale.

"Noooo!" Lelouch howled, sounding like a wounded animal. "…Nunnally…" Lelouch whispered as he fell backwards. Mao pulled out a small monitor. "Hm, let me see if she's burst into little pieces." He looked at the screen and let out a noise of surprise. Then you could see Mao fly across the room with blood trailing him. Lelouch looked back to the spot where Mao was and saw.

"And that's why you don't fuck with me Mao!" Isaac said wiping the blood off his hand With Selim, and Adam carrying Nunnally behind him and at that moment Suzaku jumped through the glass and land on top of Mao

"A bit dramatic don'tcha think?" Adam said aloud but everyone ignored him.

"How did you?! You kept me focused on you!" Mao snarled the accusation at Lelouch. still struggling under Suzaku.

"I am Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military. And _you_ are under arrest!" Suzaku said. Although his tone was even, there was an underlying anger in it.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered in surprise. He was now standing

"You disarmed the bomb?" Mao asked in disbelief. "Impossible! You'd have matched you speed to the pendulum!"

"That's right." Suzaku said. "After Lelouch showed me with line to cut."

"I showed you?" Lelouch asked in a low voice. Suzaku looked back at him.

"What are you saying?" Suzaku asked. He went back to glaring at Mao. "It was your plan. Cut the line then bust in here when I heard you scream." Selim snickered and commented.

"Yes our que was to burst in all heroic when you screamed like a little girl." Lelouch just glared at him before turning his attention back to Mao and Suzaku.

"My plan?" Lelouch wondered. His eyes widened and then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was his cell phone, which had a reflective surface like a mirror. Lelouch looked far more confident now. "Mao, it seems it's _my _checkmate." Lelouch told Mao. Mao tried to get up but just pushed back down by Suzaku.

"Lelouch, don't tell me that you-." Mao growled. Lelouch smirked at him, but didn't say anything. However, he was _thinking _something. "That's ridiculous!" Mao gasped. Suzaku grabbed his arm. "You bet everything on one _friend_?! What if he failed you?"

You think you've beat me huh?" Mao hissed, taking a step towards Lelouch. Suzaku stopped him from getting closer.

"Stop it!" Suzaku ordered. Mao struggled.

"Get your hands off me, father killer!" Mao snarled. Suzaku let out a gasp and stared at Mao in terror. "You killed your own father seven years ago." Mao scoffed. "He called for do or die resistance, and you thought stopping him would end the war. What a childish idea! The fact is, you're a murderer!"

"That's not true!" Suzaku denied. "I just-I…"

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out, all the adults lied to protect you." Mao sneered.

"But his suicide was a protest against the military action." Lelouch said.

"All a big fat lie, all of it." Mao told Lelouch.

"A lie…" Lelouch whispered.

"I didn't have any choice!" Suzaku argued, looking at Lelouch. "If I didn't, Japan would've-."

"That's how you justify it in retrospect?" Mao butted in. "Well it explains your death wish!" Suzaku gasped. "You want to save people's lives?" Mao looked at Suzaku's hand on his arm. "It's your own wretched soul you're trying to save! That's why you're always charging into danger. Placing your self on the edge of death!" Suzaku started to hyperventilate, and let out a pained howl as he fell to his knees before Mao. "You're no hero; you're just trying to wash the blood off your hands!"

"Noooo…" Suzaku sobbed.

"A little brat begging to be punished!" Mao pried Suzaku's hand off his arm as he sneered this.

"Mao!" Lelouch growled in a voice that was almost inhuman. Mao looked to the young prince. He gasped and let go of Suzaku's hand. "Never speak again!" Lelouch used Geass on Mao.

"No!" Mao tried to cover his eyes, but it was too late. Isaac tried to go and comfort Suzaku while Selim, and Adam carrying Nunnally got behind Lelouch. Lelouch tried to punch Mao but he dodged and made a run for the exit.

Mao stumbled out into the daylight.

C.C. was standing in front of the church, a gun in her hand. She had a sorrowful look on her face.

"I did love you, Mao." She told Mao. Mao tried to talk again as he ran towards C.C. "Mao, I want you to go and wait for me. In 'C's' world. C.C. pressed the gun, which had a silencer on it, to Mao's neck. She shot him. Mao fell to the ground after making a strangled noise.

The door slid shut again.

Lelouch walked away from the altar, and then turned around to look at Suzaku.

"I just…I just…" Suzaku's voice was hoarse as he whispered.

"I know Suzaku I know." Isaac said trying to help his friend from having a total mental break down.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long laziness+school work+Work can be major reasons not to write, added that I'm trying to get a laptop so...yah but here I'm sure I can make a new chapter for the people who favorited this and reviewers and for you people who read but don't favorite or review I'm very disappointed in you. Follow your fellow readers example and FAVORITE OR REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**oh right blah blah blah I don't own Code Geass if I did the Principality of Zeon would have already invaded the Earth through a inter-dimensional portal!**

**3rd person POV:**

To Selim it felt as if they had been sitting in the church for ages. For the longest time the only sound that could be heard was Suzaku's labored breathing. And Isaac attempting to calm him down Selim knew what was coming next and felt anxious waiting for Lelouch to speak. Finally, Lelouch turned around.

"Suzaku, what Mao said," Lelouch looked at his best friend. Suzaku didn't say anything; it was as if he hadn't heard Lelouch. "Did you do it? Did you kill your own father?" Suzaku gasped, his grip on Isaac shirt grew tighter. Isaac gave Lelouch a warning glare as he rubbed Suzaku back in comforting circles. Suzaku looked up at Lelouch in fear. "I see…it's not just your secret is it?"

"Lelouch…I…" Suzaku turned his gaze to the floor.

"Kirihara." Lelouch said suddenly. "I think that was the old man's name." Adam rolled his eyes, calling bullshit on Lelouch's supposed uncertainty muttering "Yah right." under his breath. "He claimed that Prime Minister Kururugi killed himself in order to stop all of those in his cabinet who called for 'do or die resistance'. The story was a necessary one, for Japan-and Britannia." Lelouch told Suzaku. Suzaku relaxed slightly.

"…Thank you for that." Suzaku said to Lelouch. Suzaku moved out of Isaac embraced and stood up. Isaac stood as well, shifting his feet in an uneasy way. Adam then walked up to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Isaac Selim following.

"Well this has been a wonderful learning experience guys." Adam said trying to lighten the mood gesturing towards everyone. "We learned Suzaku can dodge machine gun bullets" He said gesturing towards Suzaku who smiled a bit then looked towards Lelouch "We learned that you absolutely useless in a stressful situation." Causing Lelouch to glare at him then looked towards Isaac. "You did great Isaac I expect nothing less." Isaac nodded then looked at a still image on the screen of Selim, Nunnally and him and stared for a few seconds then said.

"And even tied up and captured I still look sexy on camera" He said while pulling a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere putting them on then taking out a comb and combing it. This caused everyone to laugh while leaving the church.

**Scene Change:**

**Adam POV:**

"Ok guys today is art week and what better way to celebrate art week then with some...'painting' hehe." I said to Selim and Isaac loading my paintball gun and putting on my mask. Isaac, and Selim nodding and doing the same we began heading towards the Art Room where Lelouch was posing for sketches.

"You sure this is a good idea I mean one hit to the eye and that unlucky student is gonna have to wear a eye patch for the rest of there life." Said Selim behind me I just wave non-worryling.

"Don't worry about it these are premium guns just aim for the bodies and the paint balls won't go anywhere else plus we're only gonna shoot Lelouch and a few others in the back and run." I said to Selim we we're just gonna do a run and gun and hit only the students whose backs are to us and luckily for us that's Rivals, Lelouch, and Shirley.

We arrive at the Art Room and I take a peak inside seeing everyone just where they're suppoce to be I look to Isaac and Selim and nod my head and make sure everything on my gun is in place. They nod back to me and make sure as well I put up my hand and start counting back from five.

"5..4..3..2..1..GO!" I yell kicking the door open and we all start unloading on the crowd hearing screams and ow's everywhere I laugh crazily and after a few seconds we stop firing looking at the damage looks like noone is clutching there faces in pain I nod to Selim and Isaac and we run out of the room and head back to Selim's Room.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd Person POV:**

Adam, Isaac, and Selim were celebrating a great prank in the clubhouse with Pizza and Coke.

"Oh man I had my doubt's at first Adam but seeing the looks on there faces was totally worth it I'm sorry I doubted you Adam." Selim said taking a bite out of a slice of pizza Isaac nodded in agreement drinking a coke.

"It was fun I nailed Rivals inbetween the chest he was so suprised he fell backwards tripping over his seat." Isaac said smirking earning a chuckle from Adam and Selim both taking slices of pizza from the box and another can of coke.

"Well I'm glad you guys learned not to doubt my brilliance." Adam said reaching for the last slice of pizza and can of coke until he sees four other hands also reaching for said pizza slice and coke and looks up to Isaac and Selim. They all do a sickening sweet smile to each other and Selim is the first to respond.

"Considering this is MY room I think I should get the last of the pizza and coke." Selim said reaching for the pizza and coke until Isaac grabs his hands and smiles at Selim.

"But we are YOUR guests you should be a good host and let me have the last of the pizza and coke." Isaac said grabbing the slice and coke until Adam grabs the can and slice as well.

"Considering I led today's successful and all around fun prank I should **I **should get the last slice of pizza and coke." He said sweetly they all glared at each other then Selim and Adam tackled Isaac to the ground screaming to each other things like. "It's mine!" or "Step off!" and "ALLONS-Y" unknown to them S.S. and C.C. we're watching and just when they got into the fight they came up and took the can of coke for S.S. and slice of pizza for C.C. who then walked out of the room until S.S. and C.C. poked their head;s back in and said.

"By the way guys thanks for coke and pizza." S.S. said while shaking the can and C.C. waving the pizza at them. All three stopped fighting and looked up at S.S. and C.C. and just collapsed on the ground while the girl's just giggled and left the room. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Selim got up.

"Well guys sorry to say it but I have to go no doubt Todoh got himself captured for being stupid and visiting what's his-name's grave site and his four chumps are gonna be looking to us to save him." Selim said standing up and getting ready to leave. Isaac nods and gets up as well.

"And me and Adam have to get ready to intercept you guys and try to stop you." Adam nods and gets up as well and they both leave heading back to there dorms to call Cecile to get a pick up. Selim leaves the clubhouse and begins walking to the secret safe house he had prepared halfway between the settlement and the ghetto's to change and then get a ride to the base.

**Scene Change: **

**Selim POV: **

I walk into the base followed by Mahmud and Abdul the other guys busy working on customizing there knightmares so I go sit on the couch and flick on the TV and the top story is obvious _"Infamous Lieutenant Colonel Todoh prominent member of the defunked JLF had been captured last night the infamous Colonel is scheduled to executed in 24 hours will be covering the execution live. Please stay with us-" _At that point I just shut off the TV and hear someone come into the room I turn around and see Ohgi and the 4 Holy Swords walk in as well.

"Wow the 4 Holy Swords it must be my lucky day tell me how have you guys been doing since the whole...you know Todoh capture thing." I said to them talking about Todoh's situation like you would the weather they all glare at me until the female member Chiba walks up to me with a really intense glare on her face Abdul and Mahmud pull out there pistols and get infront of me. At this point the 4 holy swords are drawing there katanna's.

"Now now there's no need for violence right Reaver" Ohgi said trying to calm everyone down and looking towards me for support I laugh a bit.

"You know what Ohgi your absolutely right no need for violence so let's all put away our guns and swords before one of us makes a mistake they'll be regretting." I said sweetly the 4 holy swords glare but sheath there swords and Abdul and Mahmud put away there pistols. I get up off the couch and walk towards Chiba.

"Now I know after the whole JLF Raid you guys hung around just enough to see my performance against the Divine Wind after that I just assumed Todoh and you lot all quit us because of disgust any reason why you've come back to the Black Knights?" I said looking at Chiba she just glares until the member where glasses Asahina I think put a hand on her shoulder she sighed and looked at me with a nuetral look.

"Lieutenant Colonel Todoh's been captured by the Britannians and are going to execute them Kyoto just doesn't have the man power anymore to mount there own rescue operation, and no other resistance group in Japan has enough man power or resources to stage a rescue...we're desperate we need your group to rescue Todoh!" She said half yelling half pleading looking at me straight in the eyes or well where my eyes would be if it wasn't for the mask. I stand there everyone looking towards me waiting for me to make the call I put my hands behind my back and turn around. I heard a few sighs of disappointment looks like they think I'm saying no perfect.

"I have ONE demand before I ok this rescue operation." I said quietly to them from them earning a few gasps from everyone.

"Name it." Chiba said I smirked behind my masked and went back to the couch and sat down.

"As you all know my methods don't exactly gather me much favor in the Black Knights why if it weren't for Zero I'd probably already be cast out or worse killed but sadly relying on one man even Zero to be my safety net just won't cut it." I said looking at them they were all looking at me confused I just shake my head in disappointment.

"What I mean to say is if Zero ever decides one day to I don't know 'Get rid of me' I want the Todoh and you four holy swords to look the other way as it were." I said using air quotes for the get rid of me part. They all seem to be paying attention so I continue.

"Just a simple look in the other way maybe a little misdirection for Zero's hit squad just long enough for me to make a quiet get away and after that you'll never hear from me again now do I have your word?" I said looking at them the four swords look at each other and nod and Chiba looks back to me.

"We swear on our honor that should Zero ever feel the need to eliminate you will offer you **ONE **chance at escape but if we were ever see you after that don't expect any mercy." She finished coldly I just smirk under my mask.

"I wouldn't dream of it darling now will use assembly method B-13, take the section knightmares via course 18 get Diethard to handle that after I inform Zero of the plan he'll rendevouz with us there." Ohgi nods and goes to prepare the Black Knights for this mission and the four holy swords follow him. Mahmud looks at me questioningly.

"Any questions Mahmud?" I ask him he nods his head. "Why exactly are we helping them anyways? It's obvious they don't like us." Abdul nods his head in agreement. "Yah why should we risk our lives just to rescue there dumbass Colonel." I just shake my head and laugh at both of them.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen please the prize isn't the the dear Lt. Colonel it's the favor I've gained I know there type Mahmud they'll keep there word even when by all means they should break it it's just the type of people they are." Mahmud nods in understanding but Abdul still looks confused.

"I still don't get it?" I just laugh that time and say to Abdul.

"Don't worry Abdul just have faith in me and know that everything is going according to plan sure we won't see anything good in the short-term but it's the long-term I'm focusing on and as long as you stay with me you'll be right there to enjoy it with me." I said getting up getting ready to call Zero I walk towards the door and turn to face the two.

"Tell everyone else will be leaving soon and don't worry Insallah" They look towards me and repeat the same phrase and I walk out the room and pull out my phone calling Lelouch.

**Scene Change: **

**Selim POV:**

The Black Knights we're loading up all the knightmares including the Guren, the new Gekka's, and the modified Sutherlands now re-christened the _'inşallah' _into the trucks. Tamaki being a loud idiot and just telling them to stuff them in.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care it was far more fragil then any of you when I gave birth to it!" A Blond Indian woman said harshly to Tamaki and his crew. Tamaki went about yelling asking who the hell she was until Zero walked in.

"You've arrived on time." Zero said to her the woman turned to face him.

"oh you must be Zero the one I've heard so much about." Zero nodded and said.

"And you must be Rakshata I've heard much about you on the net especially your studies in medical cybernetics." She smiled and said. "I do hate talking about the past but here a gift from Kyoto." She said opening up a case filled with piloting suits. At that point I walk up to her as well.

"Rakshata darling I'm glad were finally able to meet face to face by phone and by notes placed on delivered Knightmares just don't cut it." I said to her like she was a long lost friend she smiled at me and said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you too Reaver how have you been treating my son taking good care of him I hope?" She said smiling at me I nod my head.

"The Kötülük is fine I keep it clean I make sure nothing gets in it's joint and I polish it constantly your child is safe in my care Rakshata." She smirks at me and then Kallen walks up to us as well.

"Is this really gonna be able to help me interface with the Guren better?" She said eyeing her suit Rakshata smirks and says.

"Ofcourse not it's going to extend your life expectancy." She says waving her cigarette holder at Kallen.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd person POV: **

Lloyd looked like a sad sack when the man put down another document for him to sign. He looked up at the man imploringly.

"You need my signature again?" Lloyd asked. Apparently he really didn't care for things like this.

"Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there are still some formalities that need to be followed. A change of executioners is the most exceptional of circumstances." The man explained.

Isaac, Adam, Cecile, and Lloyd were all sitting in the warden's office signing papers changing the executioner to Suzaku who was holding his knee's shaking, and staring off into space. Isaac and Cecile trying to calm him down.

"W-what was that?" The man exclaimed, looking around. There were sirens and as they turned to the window he saw fire rising up the sky. "What happened?"

"Good, now we're free of the hellish paperwork." Lloyd said. Adam laughed, unable to help himself. From the window they could see the Black Knights' Knightmares attacking. Suzaku jumped off the couch as if he had been pricked on the butt with a sharp needle. He sprinted as fast as he could out of the room with Isaac following him.

"Looks like our two pilot's are out to go play hero again eh Lloyd." He nodded and went up to the window and pulled out a pair of fancy binoculars to watch the battle. "Oh my, aren't those new enemy models amazing." He said as he looked through them. Lloyd then held the binoculars away from his face. "However, Miss Cecile," Cecile looked to her boss.

"In hindsight, it's certainly quite fortunate that the Lancelot's trailer is our main source of transportation." Lloyd said.

" I thought it was because you blew the budge on the Lancelot then went over budget when you built the Vagabond?" Adam said

**Scene Change: **

**3rd person POV: **

Zero and Kallen and just freed Todoh and he had just loaded himself into his own private Gekka at that point Selim know whats going to happen and order me and my guys to retreat.

"Will see you back at the base Zero after your done dealing with your white knight." Selim said looking at the Lancelot heading towards them Selim's men speed out of the prison but Selim decide's to stay and watch the action thinking Suzaku will be too busy to even think of going after him.

He see the Lancelot and just like the show Zero is able to predict his movements so he was content to watch but then it got cramped in the cock pit the damn thing was designed like the Guren and had that whole bike seat crap "_gotta get Rakshata to fix that" _Selim though. So he opened up the cockpit seeing no harm he looked and saw the Gekka rip open the Lancelot's cock pit and Suzaku to be revealed what he didn't anticipate is Isaac getting invovled distracting everyone and Suzaku looking around then staring straight at Selim!

Selim tried to get back into the cockpit but it's too late Suzaku is already on him until Kallen intercepts him they get into a melee battle after that Kallen's dagger vs Suzaku's sword. But unfortunatley for Selim while Kallen was able to bust Suzaku's sword at the cost of her dagger the shards of said blade flew out everywhere and a few noticable shards managed to hit Selim's mask!

"AHHHHH! MY FACE!" Selim screamed clutching his mask ripping it off using his large brimmed Fedora to cover his face. "ZERO! HELP!" Lelouch seeing this drives over to Selim's Knightmare and gets into the pilot seat shoving Selim in the back and yells out to everyone.

"Britannian reinforcements are on there way we're retreating!" he says while riding in the Kötülük Selim clutching the back seat while still holding his face in pain. The other soon follow afterwards.

**Scene Change: **

**Lelouch POV: **

Driving into the base is hard enough in this damn knightmare now it's even worse with Selim's screaming still I can't really blame him. Taking those shards to the face I'll be lucky if he didn't go blind or end up horribly disfigured because of that! Finally a free spot and he's passed out now I just to get him to my office so that I can assess the damage and see if its worth revealing his identity. I look up and see Ohgi and Todoh out there as well and call out to them. But first I need to cover up his face this cloth and his fedora should do it.

"Ohgi, Todoh come here I need your help" I said pulling him out of the cockpit and handing him legs first to Todoh who takes the legs and Ohgi who takes the arms I'll need to hold his head to make sure nothing falls off.

"Quick lay him down on the couch in my office" They both nod to me and we quickly head up to my office and lay him down on the couch now I need them to go.

"Thank you now you can understand why only I can see his face right now if it's life threatening I'll be handing him over to Rakshata if not I'll heal his wounds myself." They both nod and leave and I remove the hat and cloth and take a look at him.

Thank god the shards hit his cheeks no broken bones a few lacerations maybe a few missing teeth it looks like that sword was generating some major heat because I can see the burn scar of a piece that just slapped him vertically on the eye. I just need to close up the bleeding wounds and he should be ok for now now where to find some needle and thread.

"You won't need any of your medical equipment." Who said that? I turn around and see it's that S.S. girl how did she get in here she holds my first aid kit and tosses it to me.

"He won't need that I'll take care of his wounds just make sure noone bothers us." I nod at her and leave the room. I begin walking down the hall and begin thinking about today SUZAKU IS THE LANCELOT PILOT! SUZAKU! HE WAS SUPPOCE TO PROTECT NUNNALLY HOW CAN HE DO THAT NOW?! I make my way back to Ashford and when I reach my room I sit down on the bed still thinking over Suzaku being the Lancelot.

"hehehe..HaHahaHaha...HAHAHHAAHHAHHAA!" I don't know why but after all that's happened today I can't but myself but laught its like there's some god up there playing a cruel joke on me! My best friend my number one enemy now! "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**A/N: Lelouch snapped today but then again figuring out your best friend is your number one enemy your second in command being taken out like that(POOR SELIM!) and just over all you can't help but laugh cause if your not laughing your probably crying. also if your wondering on the abrupt end I'm very tired its very late right now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Summer Time WOOOO! Days last longer, Days are warmer, Pools, etc, and an annoying Ice Cream truck driving by my house every day even though I'm on trying to cut out Sweets AHHH! (Ice Cream truck drives by) FUCK YOU! (Pulls out RPG) oh and the whole Disclaimer thing right...**

**Blah blah blah blah I don't own Code Geass if I did the UNSC from Halo would have dropped by with the UNSC Infinity by now! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE EVEN FAVORITE! **

**P.S. if anyone knows the Author Najee and his story Yokai Shojo Rakuen READ IT! It's very good and an 16th century Janissary version of Selim is gonna be in it!**

**Selim POV:**

_"oh Selim is great, Selim is great so very very very very Great!" _ I was singing to myself sitting in the back of the room on the new Submarine we just got while Lelouch was telling everyone how Todoh was the new Chief of Military affairs with the annoying "yahs" and how Diethard was the head of the press, spying, and public relations followed with the expected "Boo's" with Chiba throwing in her two cents to boot.

"Zero I don't mean to sound like a racist but what's your reasoning for placing one of them in such a serious position?" Chiba asked I decided now was the time to throw my hat in the ring.

"Racist...and the reason why is because I asked Zero to consider Diethard I mean after all he's a reporter and newsman his job is to spin stories to sound like something good or something bad." I said walking up to the front continuing

"Not to mention he no doubt has tons of contacts he can call in for any privy information the Britannians normally wouldn't want leaked isn't that right Zero?" I said looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded and continued saying. "And what of me and Reaver We're not Japanese either you all know this. What matters is the ability to produce results where your from or who you are doesn't matter." Getting a few nods Lelouch then turned to Ohgi.

"Also my new deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi." leaving a shocked look on his face.

"Who me?" Ohgi asked Zero nodded "You object" Which Ohgi quickly replied with a no then another member went on and told him he was already there leader from before. Zero then turns to Rakshata

"And my new head of Research and Development will be Rakshata." Lelouch then turned to Kallen

"Captain of the Zero squad Kallen Kozuki"

"Zero Squad?" Kallen said sounding confused Lelouch replied

"A Special unit under my direct command think of it as an Elite Guard like Reaver's Janissaries" Kallen nods.

"Reaver head of the newly formed Foreign Legionary squadron." Zero told everyone earning a few disapproving looks from Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, and Chiba.

Lelouch then went on to say the other units and there leaders ending with Tamaki has head of Unit special forces 2 earning a shout of joy from him.

**Scene Change: **

**Isaac POV**

_"Bunch of ungrateful asses don't they know Suzaku has been the only reason Britannian has been able to fight against the Black Knights!?" _Isaac though fiercly looking at all the hateful looks and gossip being thrown around as Suzaku is walking up to be knighted by Euphemia.

Euphemia and Suzaku though are bothing handling this excellently considering the less then welcoming looks there recieving from the crowd Isaac thought. Oh good she's done I know this is Suzaku's big day but the long winded speeches I could live with out I look around and suprise suprise I see noone clapping and decide to get the ball rolling.

I begin to clap then hear Lloyd begin to clap as well followed by Darlton and eventually the rest of the room joins in the applause.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd person POV: **

Diethard fowarded to Zero an idea about assassing Suzaku to strike down the figure head of Britannian sympathetic Japanese with Rakshata agreeing with him. But Todoh and Ohgi begin to attack Diethard for the idea.

"The Japanese would be revolted if we were to kill Suzaku Kururugi" Ohgi nodded stating.

"And the Black Knights aren't in the business of killing the defenseless and how are we suppoce to do it? Get him while he's alone?" Ohgi said glaring at Diethard.

Diethard quickly countered "I was just suggeting we minimize our risks in the most efficient way possible but it's Zero call in the end." Zero then gets up to leave.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd person POV: **

"Ok everyone let's give a big toast to Suzaku a member of the student council and now a knight of the realm" Said Rivals pouring a glass of pop for Suzaku everyone else raising there glasses in the air and cheering as well. Milly and Nunnally then went up to Suzaku talking hoping he didn't mind the party which he didn't.

In the background Selim, Isaac, and Adam were talking about many things, pranks, current events, Black Knight plans to hurt Britannia, Britannian counter plans to stop The Black Knights, Black Knight counter plans to Britannian Counter plans to stop the Black knights...oh and how Selim is doing with the new face.

"So are you getting used to the skin graft is it healing up nice?" Adam asked Selim considering the fact he was the one who did the impromptu back alley surgery after Lelouch healed and cleaned Selim's wounds. At which point Selim made a dash straight for Adam to do something which luckily for him Adam had access to medical equipment and grafted skin onto the wounds to prevent scarring. Sadly this required Selim to wear those mask pieces Lelouch's maid/ninja assassin wore to disguise herself as Lelouch that one time.

"Fine it's annoying I have to wear these fake mask parts to cover up my wounds until the skin is really on there and I don't have these annoying and very incriminating scars on me." Adam nodded and then Isaac poked our shoulders and pointed to Kallen's attempted assassination and Lelouch blade blocking her.

"Ahh nothing as satisfying as a good blade blocking eh?" Adam said nudging Selim and Isaac who just rolled there eyes at him Selim then turned to Isaac and asked.

"So are you gonna me at Kamina island?" Isaac looks at Selim and shakes his head so does Adam Selim looks suprised and asks why?

"Schneizel has requested the Vagabond to come with him and act as a guard while he visits Japan." Isaac said solemnly while Adam nods and says.

"And he wants me to come look at our favorite giant knightmare of his to see what I can do to fix it." Selim nods and says.

"well best of luck to both of you and wish me luck on Kamina." Selim says they all nod and then hear yelling from the halls.

"Huh I guess Rivals just learned Lloyd and Milly are engaged." Isaac said Selim and Adam nodding smirking at the hilarity that is Rivals.

**Scene Change:**

**Selim POV:**

"Princess Euphemia will be meeting a noble from her homeland on this island therefore Britannia strength will be limited we can't pass up this golden oppertunity. Suzaku will be there as well acting as Euphemia's guard will attack the island and capture the Lancelot and Suzaku who will then be safely handed over to my custody." Zero said to the assembled group Tamaki then spoke up.

"And what do we do with him when we have him?" Tamaki asked Zero replied.

"Leave that to me." He said and ending it there going off to talk to Diethard which I chose not to listen in on cause he's creepy and I don't like him. I go off to my own guys who are preparing for the fight and begin to give them there own orders.

"Listen up my Janissaries today were taking a day off!" I said all excited like to them causing to look at me confused until Fetih stepped foward.

"what do you mean a day off Zero said this was a golden oppertunity to take out the Lancelot?" Fetih finished everyone else nodding in agreement I just shake my head and reply.

"I'm not risking my forces in one of Zero's schemes besides I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong and I want to limit the damage to my own forces I've pulled back all foreign legionaries and won't even deploy in my own Knightmare I'll be riding shotgun with Zero." I told them trying to limit the damage my own forces could recieve while still putting me in the middle of the action.

They all look upset that I'm not including them so I decide to brighten there mood. "Listen guys when this plan first came up I was against it from the start so holding you back was the only condition I had if Zero wanted me to go I still think it's gonna go to hell so when the others come back here in defeat I'm leaving it up to you to make fun of them and for going with this plan no exceptions." I said knowing how my legionaries like to harass the Japs at every turn.

They brighten up and begin unpacking supplies and send word to any other legionaries on board to stay aboard the submarine.

**Scene Change: **

**Selim POV: **

I'm riding in the back of Lelouch's knightmare watching Todoh lead the attack on the Military HQ Lelouch remarks at the progress being made.

"it's no wonder why Colonel Todoh was able to hold off the Britannians during the war with out a single knightmare he's excellent at what he does." I nod my head and add.

"Yah he's ok but I'm certain I can beat him in strategy." Lelouch looks up.

"Is that a fact?" I look down at him and say.

"I did beat you chess didn't I? Oh look here comes the Lancelot!" I said cutting off Lelouch before he could respond.

We drive backwrds leading Suzaku on into the sand pit until Suzaku cut us off.

"Zero I have you now!" Suzaku yelled through the mics.

"No I have you now!" Rakshata then activates the Gefjun Disruptors disabling Zero's knightmare and the Lancelot.

"Come out Suzaku your secondary power should be working fine I just want to talk to you you'll be my prisoner treated under the international laws regarding POW's unless ofcourse you don't want to talk which in that case will just gun you down." Lelouch said through the speakers

Suzaku got out me and Lelouch followed Lelouch pointing a gun at Suzaku incase he tried anything and me armless I had forgone the pistol today. Lelouch and Suzaku then decided to engage in a little conversation about peace in Japan, how the people's will to fight on was stolen that day by a lone killer persuing selfish goals. Really by that point I was just tuning it out not caring knowing that Suzaku would never go for it no matter what.

I then hear the lovely call of the leader of the Britannians on the island telling Suzaku to hold Zero there at all costs while they launch surface to surface missiles at our position. Just fucking great oh look now Suzaku is holding a pistol at me and a knife at Lelouch greeaaat.

"You two are coming with me!" Suzaku yelled holding the gun at me I just hold up my hands and follow him up the Lancelot. Lelouch is thrown by my side and begin to put on the charade of panicked individual.

"You idiot can't you see there going to kill us all!" I said panicky Lelouch then adds

"Your just fine with dying!" Zero yelled out then the Britannian yelled into the radio saying how Suzaku would be heralded and honored for his sacrifice for taking care of the biggest terrorist and threat to the Britannian homeland has ever known.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said slamming down on the radio

I hear the sound of missiles approaching and the sounds of gun fire from everyone trying to knock them down to no avail then I start to see a shadow form outside and realize its the Avalon making it's move better put on a good show for Lelouch and Suzaku.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT DO YOU WANT TO DIE AS WELL!?" Lelouch yells at him Suzaku looks at him and replies.

"YOU CAN'T HONESTLY THINK THEY'LL HONOR YOU? THEY'LL FORGET YOU IN A MONTH PROBABLY LESS! EUPHEMIA WOULD EASILY GET OVER IT GET A NEW KNIGHT EVEN!" That causes a spark in him cause he kicks me in the stomach and yells out at me. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HOW EUPHEMIA WOULD ACT SHE'S A KIND AND CARING PERSON UNLIKE YOU WHO JUST SLAUGHTERS THOUSANDS WHO GET IN YOUR WAY REAVER!" He snarls at me I just go to the back and remain quiet he then turns to Lelouch.

"Better to die then breaking the rules!" I look up and see the power building up and prepare myself for the crampness I'll no doubt get from being stuffed in here with 2 other guys when Lelouch Geass him's

"YOU FOOL!" Lelouch yells out then I heard the distinct hissing sound of his eye piece opening and then things go black.

**A/N AND IT'S DONE YAH! (POP'S OPEN A BOTTLE OF COKE...what did you expect wine, champaigne, alcohol? I'm not old enough for that yet shame on you!) So yah it's done and Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Message me and let me know how you like it. But Seriouslly Reviews are really really welcomed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OMG is this me updating after such a short time since my last chapter who am I and what have I done with my original lazier self! Well there's a funny story about that I can still remember like it was just yesterday *sighs***

**Flashback: Sitting on the couch playing Halo 4 with my friends great time when suddenly my wall is destroyed I look over and see it's the Lancelot and Guren pointing both there gun/sword at me and Zero there holding a gun up to me! **

**"OMG I swear it wasn't me it was my neighbor! He did it! It was all his idea I had nothing to do with those orphans, drugs, gangs, and that one giraffe!" I said getting on my knees they all just looked at me weird **

**"We're just here to make sure you update now come quietly to the computer room now." Zero said holding a gun up to my head**

**(End of Flashback)**

**"Yes a wonderful way to get me to start writing having two knightmares and a gun to my head isn't that right guys!" I wave at Zero, Suzaku, and Kallen all behind me at this very moment**

**"Just get started Britannian." Kallen said I just twitch my eyebrow**

**"I'm American! NOT BRITANNIAN YOU KNOW GEORGE WASHINGTON AND ALL THAT!" Zero then throws a copy of Assassins Creed three at me**

**"Then your part of a nation that was founded by a tyrant king who controlled everyone and was worse then Charles Zi Britannia." I face palm**

**"That's just a DLC to an alternate history no more Assassins Creed for you! FINE WHATEVER I WISH THAT'S HOW HISTORY WAS ATLEAST THAT WAY HISTORY WOULD BE COOLER KING WASHINGTON AND THE HOLY AMERICAN EMPIRE! YAH!" **

**NOW onto the Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass if I did America would have won it's independance then followed the Assassins Creed 3 DLC Tyrant of King Washington DLC and CONQUERED THE WORLD!**

**3rd Person POV: **

Suzaku woke up on the beach an groggily got up.

"Where's the Lancelot?" He said looking around

**Scene Change:**

_"Where am I?" _Lelouch thought to himself

**Scene Change: **

_"I fucking hate this" _Selim thought while hanging upside from a tree

"HOW THE FUCK DID I EVEN GET HERE?" Selim yelled out to the sky-err ground.

"Fine just start the fucking intro music let's get this over with." He said trying to get down but falling down hard anyways.

**(Intro Music)**

Selim got back up cursing and swearing to all the gods he knew of for his bad luck in ending up in a tree for some reason.

"I mean how the hell did that even happen?" Selim said dusting the leaves off him

"I mean comeon what did the Lancelot decide to grab me and chuck me across the island?" Selim said to himself and began walking "And now I'm talking myself just perfect I really am insane well if I'm gonna be talking out loud might as well find some drinking water or die whichever comes first."

Selim then began walking but then noticed his eye piece area was cracked and quickly took off the mask looking at the damage done to it but unfortunatley the mask cracked even more Selim checked the locks on the mask designed to hold the mask onto his face no matter what and saw they were still ok then decided to just put it back on and hope for the best.

"It's a good thing I had those locks put on mask before we got here or else this thing would have fallen apart." Selim said feeling relief knowing that nothing less then a bullet will break through his mask but considering the crack more like a blunt object like a rock or knife could split the mask open like a coconut now.

"Great now I need a new mask oh well I was growing bored of that look anyways maybe I can use this chance to reinvent my image as well but let's first focus on surviving before fashion sha'll we brain?" Selim said to himself while listening for sounds of running water and walks up to a river that ends up as a waterfall.

"hmm River, Waterfall, This island, Sound of someone in the water yep this is where Kallen is naked and attacking Suzaku how lovely let's go watch the fun" Selim said walking to the edge of the river staying silent in the bushes.

"hmm Kallen naked...meh not really into ginger's nice rack and ass though oh! Look there's Suzaku now just to wait for the perfect oppertunity to yell out rape heh." Selim just sat back and watched as Kallen went at Suzaku with the knife. Suzaku quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the ground

"Kallen?..Kallen Stadtfeld?" Suzaku asked

"That's not my name it's Kozuki! Kallen Kozuki that's right I'm helping the Black Knights" Kallen said defiantly

"If that's the case Kallen Kozuki then I hereby arrest you for conspiring and committing treason against Britannian." Selim then stood up and yelled out.

"GASP! How could you Suzaku I mean a knight such as yourself holding a woman a NAKED woman no less in such a position for shame." Selim said wagging his finger at him Kallen and Suzaku just looked up at the top of the fall Suzaku getting angry and Kallen getting red with embarassment

"REAVER!" Suzaku said through grit teeth

"Your's truly now Suzaku I know you may like having Kozuki naked in such a vunerable position." Selim said earning a deeper blush from Kallen Selim smirked behind his mask and continued.

"But I'm gonna need her back now I don't want to deal with the other black knights and there constant pestering of where the poster child for the Black Knights went...Clothings optional though" Selim said

"Reaver give up I have your subordinate if you give up I promise no harm to her or to yourself and a fair trial in court." Suzaku Said moving Kallen into a sitting position but taking her Bandana and tying her arms up to pretty much make her useless. But for added measure he had used her jacket to tie her legs togethor completely immobilizing her. Suzaku then stood up and looked at Selim expecting a surrender.

"Hmmm...fair trial you say well I can't argue with that Suzaku unless I had back up or something which I don't...but hark what be this I have" Selim said taking off his wide brimmed fedora and pulling out a communicator.

"Why I believe this be a communicator no doubt linked up with Black Knight forces let's find out sha'll we?"

Just as Selim said that though Suzaku was already on the move ripping out the knife from Kallen's wallet and using it like a Kunai striking the communicator and using those crazy ass ninja moves to run up the side of a waterfall.

"How the hell did you do that?" Selim said only earning a kick to the Solar Plexus and into the river throwing him over the edge.

Selim quickly got back up realizing the water only goes up to his waste.

_"My god I'm so lucky I could have broken something or died! He was trying to kill me time to beat a hasty retreat...oh can't forget Kallen either."_ Selim though to himself getting out the water quickly and running up to Kallen trying to untie her unfortunatley before he could reach her Suzaku lands on his back holding him.

"Reaver your under arrest for Murder, Conspiracy against Britannian, Treason against Britannian, and other possible War Crimes you've committed." Suzaku said holding a knee to Reaver's back

"Oh God damnit..." Selim said aloud.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd person POV**

Lelouch was looking out at the ocean trying to think of a way to contact the Black Knights and get off the island even throwing the idea around of being a civillian and getting the Britannians to get him off the Island. Just then Lelouch heard a noise to his left and looked to see Euphemia standing there he quickly pulled out his pistol aiming it her she just calmly stood there and said aloud.

"Lelouch." Earning a gasp and a tensing of shoulders from Lelouch seeing this Euphemia continued.

"It's you isn't it Lelouch I haven't told anyone about you I swear but please before you shoot let me atleast see your face." Euphemia pleaded with Lelouch causing him to lower the gun and take off his mask.

**Scene Change: **

**Adam POV:**

"I can't believe it aboard the Avalon the greatest airship in the world...for now hmm I wonder how much it would cause to make the UNSC Infinity I gotta say when S.S. went back to are world and brought some games that didn't exsist here imagine my shock at Halo 4 it was simply wonderful especially the Infinity 5.6 kilometers of pure warship oh how the Avalon or Ikaruga would tremble before a ship with the power to destroy worlds! But I don't think the world now has the resources to build such a magnificent ship and well in theory we could go to the Halo universe and try and take it but I can imagine a few...snags in that idea oh well guess I'll just have to build one"

Adam thought in that long idea of his while quietly tuning out Cecile while politely nodding his head and go yah and yep. A gift Adam learned long ago how to make it seem like your paying attention but in your head your a million miles away.

"I still can't believe you actually constructed a flying aircraft carrier I only went over the Data but never imagined it would actually be made." Lloyd said walking with Schniezel, Isaac, and General Bartley

"Well I needed to see if this could be made real." Schniezel replied Lloyd nodded and said

"And the Hadron cannon?" Schniezel said. "Well we needed to test it out ahh miss Cecile and Adam so good to meet you two." Schniezel said looking up at her suprising Cecil but not me.

"Your Majesty!" Cecile said suprised then comes fatso.

"You impudent little brats how dare you both look down on the second prince of the empire!" I just roll my eyes.

"Calm down Bartley I'm sure they mean't no disrespect." Isaac said to Bartley calmly that won't do let's piss him off now.

"Yah stuff it with pie you tub of lard." I said earning shocked looks from everyone and a smirk from Schniezel Cecile just fell down the steps in shock. Schniezel then walked up to her and held out his hand.

"Your not hurt are you?" Cecile just shook her head and took his hand Bartley in the back commenting how unworthy she is and Lloyd remarking about how loyal Bartley was by that point I was tuning them out again but then I remembered something I had S.S. go back to our world and print out all the information technical or not on the Infinity and all the technical data of it's weapons from it's 4 MAC guns, to the energy projector, to the Nova/Havok/Shiva nukes, Onagers, Archer missiles basiclly everything to present to Schniezel.

"Oh your majesty a word of your time please I have something I think you'll be intrested in I said pulling a stack of papers from the Lancelot's pilot seat passing them to Schniezel who took them with intrest.

"Oh what is this an airship as well?" I just chuckle

"Not quite, your majesty take no offense but this ship is only 200m long with one gun relying on knightmares to get most of the job done after the blaze luminous shield is down and the knightmare complement destroyed this is a floating coffin." I said flipping the paper to the picture of Infinity.

"But here is a TRUE warship H.M.S.(His Majesties Ship) Infinity this is a true warship not only able to carry a huge complement of Knightmares but able to dish out as much damage as an army this ship can carry an army it is a one ship invasion force to open any beach head on any front we can take the forbidden city in the Chinese Federation with this ship!" I said excitedly to him I then flipped to some of the weapons systems.

"I've even designed new set of weapons to go into this ship if we were to schedule a formal meeting with the military staff I'm sure I can convince you and them that this ship can lead Britannian to not only world supremacy but supremacy among the stars!" I said gesturing to the roof but I think he got what I meant.

"The Stars you say what do you mean by that?" Schniezel said smirking I continued

"He means he's designed a fully functional space war ship my lord." Isaac said earning looks of shock from Cecile, Bartley, and Lloyd even Schniezel's eyes widened for a bit I just nodded and continued.

"This ship will already make the new float systems obsolete because I'm designing Infinity to work not only in the atmosphere but to be fully capable of operating in space as well and not just at the level at our satellites I mean Infinity can go from Earth to Mars, to Venus, to even Pluto in practical time this ship can lead the way to future Colonization for Britannia." I told him keeping Slip-Space Drive a secret considering I still don't have a full understanding of it, MAC's, Nukes, and Missiles are easy to get even an energy projector is but FTL is a tougher nut to crack.

"This has certainlly peaked by intresting and will no doubt peak the Emperor's intrest as well after all if what you claim is true a ship able to give Britannia the ultimate highground will certainly atleast gain the brass's attention now if You excuse me I must be leaving." Schniezel said walking away with Lloyd and Bartley following behind.

"YES!" I said excited not paying attention to Cecile while she's flipping through my notes and the horrified look on her face.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd person POV**

"So how long have you known I was Zero?" Lelouch asked Euphemia

"I had my suspcious back at the resort." Euphemia replied Lelouch nodded.

"Ofcourse I said too much and thought too little."

"But I wasn't sure until now though." Lelouch then asked.

"How come you never went to Cornelia about this?" Euphemia frowned at this

"It's not like she'd ever listen to me oh the hatred you must have for us Lelouch." Lelouch eyes narrowed remembering the day his mother died and the day he was banished with his sister.

"I only desire to learn who killed my mother do you have any idea's who that could be?" Euphemia shook her head.

"No my sisterly investigated it extensively she really looked up to Lady Marianna but never could find anything." She replied solemnly

"What of Nunnally is she still with you?" Lelouch nodded

"Yes she's still living with me" Nunnally smiled then asked

**"**Lelouch... I have to ask are you zero now or Lelouch?" She asked timidly

"I'm Lelouch now I'm your brother the same one you played with all those years ago." he said

Euphemia smiled then her stomach growled. "Oh it seems my relief has made me hungry."

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Are you sure this will work Lelouch?" Euphemia said holding onto his cape while Lelouch dug a trap...very poorly dug a trap I should say.

"Yes I'm sure from the paw prints and droppings I can tell this is a path used by wild animals which is why I'm setting up a trap here" He said panting already digging his trap

**Scene Change: **

**3rd Person POV: **

Suzaku was currently swimming catching fish for him, Selim, and Kallen to eat. Reason why he was doing this himself is because Kallen and Selim are currently tied togethor.

"Wow your really good at that." Kallen said to Suzaku who just looked back at her and waved.

"Tell you what if you promise not to run away or free Reaver I'll let you help me." He said smiling

"Hmmphf don't think you can win me over that easily." Kallen said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Geez you never acted like this back at school." Suzaku said laughing and going back to fishing Kallen then turned her head to Reaver to talk to him but notices his slow breathing and realizes he's asleep.

**Fast Foward in time!: **

Selim wakes up "Oh...oh my head where am I what time is it?" Selim asks himself expecting no reply until Kallen says outloud.

"We're on an Island it's around nine." She says angrily Selim just whispers a curse then Kallen turns her head to look at Selim.

"You couldn't have called back up before you went and decided to make your appearance known hell you could have stayed back waited for night and untied me and we could have taken Suzaku as our prisoner!" Kallen said angrily at Selim.

"Oh please honey that whole communicator thing was a lie." Selim said like he didn't have a care in the world.

"A lie what do you mean a lie I saw you holding it up in the air how could you have faked that?" Kallen asked now actually intrested.

"I mean it was broken long before what do you expect a phone to work after being dunked in water? Sadly no it was just a bluff I didn't count on Suzaku being a Ninja." Selim said taking a breath and continuining.

"Besides where I was that entire side was steep cliff no way down and I wasn't gonna climb down that's for sure so if I let you go I was probably gonna lose you so atleast this way I have some company while we got hauled off to jail." Selim said to her Kallen then asked.

"Why did you even attempt to save me?" she asked Selim looked back her and decided to poor some sappiness into the answer said

"Because believe it or not I do enjoy your company The others look at me with fear and wariness...well cept for Tamaki but ignorance is bliss as they." Earning a chuckle from Kallen Selim continues "But not you Kallen the youngest member of the group looks at me and where others cringe even ones like Todoh under my masks unreadable gaze you just look back defiant to the last and I love that!"Selim continues

"Besides face it Kallen your the brawn keeping this whole operation togethor and I know what your thinking 'It's all Zero though he's led us so far' yes well Zero maybe the Brain, I the Darkside of the Black Knights but your the brawn Kallen what good is a master tatician if he doesn't have real troops to lead?" Selim then sighs and continues

"You know how they say an army of donkey's led by a lion is dangerous while a donkey leading an army of lions is not?" Kallen nods

"Well what they don't tell you is that the Lion led army of Donkeys is usually whittled down to nothing face it Kallen your the Ace in Zero's sleeve, his Queen on the chess board, his life line if you fall you'd be suprise how many plans Zero has worked out now are down the drain." Kallen blushes and looks down and whispered something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Selim asked Kallen whispered it again.

"Gonna have to speak up can't here you." Selim said again

"Thank you" Kallen whispered a little louder Selim just rolled his eyes

"KALLEN. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU. YOU NEED TO SPEAK CLEARLY. AND LOUDLY." Selim said loud and slow for her by then Suzaku came back up with some fish. Selim then looked to Suzaku

"Ahh white knight boy your back and oh you brought food great now can you help me Kallen seems broken she keeps babbling incoherently." Selim said going back into his persona/personality.

"Kallen what's wrong?" Suzaku said looking at Kallen whose gotten more red she then takes a deep breath.

"THANK YOU REAVER!" She yells out scaring the crap out of Selim

"oh...oh wow noone's thanked me before...umm ok new to this I think the response is Your Welcome Kozu-Kallen." Selim said kindly in his Reaver voice for once

by then Suzaku set up a fire and was cooking the fish holding out one for Kallen to bite into which she did quickly then he picked another one up and handed it to Selim but stopped half-way realizing the mask.

"Just figured that one genius?" Selim said being all snarky again Suzaku just got up and walked over onto Selim's side and grabbed the mask trying to pull it off but running into a problem due to the locks.

"If you want to eat you have to remove your mask there's no getting around this what are you even hiding under there anyways." He said trying to keep removing it but realizing it's a lock holding it in place but seeing the cracks he decides on a new method.

"Well if we can't remove will just have to break it." He said taking out the knife piece Kallen had earlier and a rock intending to smash the knife through and crack Selim's mask open.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! No need for that it's fine I can go hungry who cares it's just food food's for weaklings and inferior's anway's I'm Reaver scourge of Britannia, Butcherer of Hokkaido!, thousands died for getting in my way I don't need food!" Selim said trying to get Suzaku angry enough to maybe the point he won't feed him but it's not working Suzaku is slowly using the knife and rock to chip away at the mask making small holes in it.

Suddenly the entire lower half up to Selim's upper lip of his mask breaks, then like a broken dam the rest of mask collapses and falls apart. Kallen and Suzaku both looking well Suzaku only considering Selim's back is to Kallen.

Underneath the mask was...Another mask!

_"Thank you absolute hypnosis Geass making them see only mask is fucking brilliant a stroke of genius under intense circumstances why I bet even Lelouch couldn't save himself in this situation!" _Selim though to himself patting himself on the back for it

"What you weren't expecting me to not come prepared we're you? But luckily for me and you this mask is intact and more prepared." Selim said like nothing was wrong his second "Mask" opening to reveal a hole for him to feed himself which in reality was just him opening his mouth but with the Geass in effect was the mask opening

"Reaver I've noticed from your alot younger then what people say you are." Suzaku said to Selim while feedng him some fish.

"How exactly old are you and how did you end up with Zero?" Suzaku asked

_"I can't tell him the truth can I? No that might jeapordize Kallen's loyalty to Zero and she needs to be loyal 100% atleast until the end of the first battle for Tokyo looks like I gotta lie about most of the stuff." _Selim though to himself.

"I'm fifteen years old if you must know and meeting Zero I discovered him on accident I learned his secret identity and then I offered my services to him" Earning shocked looks from Suzaku and Kallen.

"Do you see Kallen look at what Zero does, look at his methods Reaver's fifteen Kallen FIFTEEN a kid and Zero has him doing horrible war crimes for him is this what you want Kallen." Suzaku said looking at Kallen.

"Kallen I know what your thinking but Zero never ordered what happened at Hokkaido that was my doing Zero told me to eliminate the Divine Wind but to him that would mean the corrupt leadership I was the one who took it to the extreme's." Selim said

"Yes but your a child easy for someone like Zero to manipulate you and you said it yourself your the one Zero turns too when he needs a job like Hokkaido done can't you see Kallen Zero is willing to bloody other peoples hands but not his own." Suzaku said

"NO! I chose this life because pretty soon it's either gonna be this or living the life of a slave!" Selim said

"What do you mean Reaver?" Kallen asked

"The Britannia's armies are marching gaining ground slowly reaching Turkish borders now that the Middle Eastern Federation is gone the E.U. is absolutely helpless on both the Western and Eastern fronts so no help can really come from there. I know that my land will just become a number someday and I at the same level as an Eleven or an Eighteen?" Selim said really picking it up now

"And I said no I won't live in a future where the Inferior's I'm forced to interact with think they're better then me I won't allow a superior being such as myself to be looked down upon by them!" Selim said breathing heavily Suzaku and Kallen just looking at him.

_"Ofcourse blackmail and threatening someones life is also a wonderful way of being forced into doing something you don't want to do" _Selim though.

things got quiet for a bit until Suzaku picked up the conversation again.

"Please Kallen Leave the Black Knights help Reaver as well he's just a child it never ends well for a captured terrorist" Suzaku said.

Kallen well in the show would respond defiantley immediatley I guess figuring out Selim's age has shaken her up a bit.

"I can't approve of you being here Reaver..." Kallen said Suzaku smiled thinking he won her over but she continued.

"But I can understand your reasoning the world is wrong and I'm trying to change it to the point where kids like Reaver don't have to look to take up secret identities like Reaver and acts of terrorism as the means to solve there problems and if I don't then nothing will change and... my brothers death will be for nothing!" Kallen yelled out Kallen then continued with.

"It's because Britannia that Reaver here sees no future for himself but to fight and you the lapdog to a third princess? HA! Genbu Kururugi the last samurai weeps and besides what about people like Selim knowing every day his people are dying and that his future is only in slavery to Britannia?" Kallen said to Suzaku.

_"Wow...they do know they're only 2 years older then me right? Growing up sucks I have to remind myself not to do that I mean seriouslly throw a kid into the mix and it's turned into an "All about the Children" thing sheesh." _Selim though

_"Well atleast Kallen is still loyal to Lelouch man I'm good I should get an Oscar for my skills ooh note to self go for acting when I get back home!" _Selim chuckled quietly to himself watching Kallen and Suzaku go back and forth.

**Scene Change: **

**3rd Person POV: **

Lelouch and Euphemia we're walking along a path discussing about how if it is a search party on the island they must part ways when they ran into Suzaku, Selim, and Kallen.

Euphemia went to go up to Suzaku when Lelouch grabbed her and put a gun to her back.

"Follow my lead." Lelouch whispered to Euphemia.

"I'll take my subordinates back now and I see you've unmasked Reaver as well how unfortunate."

"Well whatcha gonna do Zero that's how the cookie crumbles" Selim said shrugging his arms.

"And you also do nothing to help Kallen get untied." Lelouch said with a hint in his voice that he's annoyed Selim smirks at him.

"Oh right Zero like I'm gonna be able to take on the ninja here the guy threw me off a waterfall after running up the side of a cliff I'm not gonna get him angry." Selim said jerking a thumb to Suzaku.

By this point Suzaku blatantly went up ahead with out any consideration for what Kallen was doing in the background and goes up ahead. While behind him Kallen moves her arms under legs putting them upfront and grabs Suzaku.

"Leave him alone!" Euphemia yells at Kallen who sharply responds with

"Quiet you your just a princess a puppet who can't think for herself!"

"Kallen that is not how we treat our guests." Selim says to Kallen in a fatherly tone

Just then a red birdshaped light starts to glow and Selim quickly closes his left eye. They then all fall through the floor and into the though elevator room.

Selim knowing whats gonna go on quickly jumps into the Gawain and into the pilots seat and yells over Lelouch and Kallen.

"Get in here or else I will leave you behind!"

Lelouch quickly jumps into the Passenger seat behind the pilots seat and Kallen sits on a shoulder. Selim turns on the Gawain and quickly drives away.

"More Sutherlands blocking the entrance!" Kallen yells to Lelouch and Selim.

Selim just smirks and turns on the float system

"Tell me Zero, Kallen do you believe you can fly? I can!" Selim says activating the float system and taking off.

Lelouch then begins to laugh in the background at this apparent victory but Selim cuts him off.

"Oh shut up you we don't have time for megalomania right now."

Selim said to Lelouch while flying away to meet up with the Black Knights out at sea.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sup everyone I'm back to do a new chapter totally out of my own free will and not because I'm being held hostage by evil witches *holds out "HELP ME" sign***

**C.C.: Don't bother struggling if you just didn't be lazy we wouldn't have to force you to do this **

**S.S.: Agreed just start churning these chapters and we wouldn't have to resort to the ropes**

**Fine just let me...*Dashes out the Door and into the car and drives away***

**C.C./S.S.:...*Sigh***

**C.C.: I'll go catch him you do the disclaimer *Get's in the Gawain and chases after***

**S.S.: MarktwaintheIILOL doesn't own Code Geass no matter how much he wishes he did**

**3rd Person POV:**

"And that's why I say we should throw that bastard Sawazaki back across the East China Sea back into the Chinese Federation!" Selim yelled out to the other member's of the Black Knights.

for those of you living under a rock I'll just update you on what's been going on so far. Sawazaki some former minister in the defunct Japanese government fled to the Chinese Federation at the start of the war living in exile. Needless to say the Black Knight's recent victories against Cornelia the supposed greatest general Britannia had to offer has encouraged him and the Chinese in a quick snatch and grab of all of Japan. Ofcourse while everyone saw this as a great oppertunity for collaboration Selim and Lelouch saw what this was really trading one master for another.

"Ah…So you're saying…" Tamaki seemed clueless as to what Zero meant. Selim focused on the meeting.

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawazaki. He is not independent. He's a puppet for the Chinese Federation." Zero explained.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan." Someone argued

"We'd get a new name and a new master, but nothing more would change." Zero said. "His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah, so what you're really saying is-" One of Todo's men started

"When Britannia strikes back you want to play dead?" A different one finished.

"Zero, perhaps you better clarify what our overall mission is." Diethard told Zero.

"Since no one here's bright enough to figure it out for themselves it seems. You should use small words so that they understand." Selim said. The other Black Knights glared at him.

"Our goal is to make Tokyo an independent nation. Which just because you knew doesn't mean it should be obvious to everyone else Reaver." Zero told them, scolding Selim at the end of it.

Everyone began muttering and shouting out their disbelief.

Diethard looked at Zero in wonderment, which made Reaver roll his eyes. Diethard said something to himself that Reaver ignored.

"Wait a minute!" Ohgi protested. "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded-."

"Our enemy is an empire who controls one third of the world." A Chiba said.

"We can't pull that off alone!" Tamaki said.

"Then answer this!" Zero's voice rose above the others. "Are you just going to sit back and watch someone else defeat Britannia?"

"Besides that _strength _is also a weakness Britannia has to focus it's military efforts on multiple fronts at home and abroad." Selim added in continuing.

"Don't be so naïve!" Zero told them. "If we don't stand up and do it ourselves that someday you want will never come!"

"Now you all heard Zero, we stay out of this one!" Reaver said, flourishing his arm out in a Lelouch-like manor.

Lelouch and Selim began walking out the room before Selim stopped and turned back to the group.

"Besides from what I've heard the Britannians are deploying those two strange knightmares units to take care of the problem and if we couldn't defeat two of those units the Chinese have absolutely no hope."

Selim told them laughing and walking out the door.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV**

Adam was busy adjusting his tie trying his best to look acceptable because he was unveiling his newest weapon the _**HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense **_the armor was one of the first in a series of new weapons he had S.S. take from the Halo-verse **(It's very easy to get your hands on the metals, weapons, and other technology to make your own version during an intergalatic war they tend to notice if big stuff goes missing but not if a bunch of little things that lead up to the big thing do and putting it togethor is easy! Especially when your own home universe had all the info to make said weapon on Wikipedia) **he was going to develope but before he can begin on the other model's the Mark I has to pass with Cornelia's seal of approval and a successful test in battle. That's why he was in a suit to begin with to try and stay on Cornelia's good side because she's essentially taking time away from the invasion of Kamina to look at a new toy under the pretense it "MIGHT" work doesn't fill her with much joy.

bowing down to Cornelia Adam tries to begin the conversation.

"Your majesty I'm so glad that you cou-"Enough with your pathetic attempts at kissing up Adam Von Trevisjansky now show me this weapon or stop wasting my time." Cornelia replied angrily Adam just continues to smile and leads her into a testing room with the lights turned off.

"Your majesty I bring you the _**HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense!" **_said excitedly turning on the lights revealing it in all it's glory.

humanoid in shape the Hrunting stood at an impressive 12 feet only 2 feet shorter then the standard Knightmare but it's appearance was 10x more menacing then even her own personal Gloucester. The head had a reflective orange visor the right arm ends in the 850-round, six-barreled Lucifer AMGG. What must be a targeting sensor suite resides in a large barrel mounted on top of that. The right shoulder is topped with a tri-barreled LAU-1810 missile launcher armed with SGM-151 heat-seeking missiles that are identical to those fired by the common LAU-65D/SGM-151. On the other side of the exoskeleton, an M149 Magellan recoilless rifle is mounted on the left shoulder. It requires the operator to manually aim it for accuracy. The suit comes loaded with fifty of the Magellan's explosive 105mm rounds, each with a blast radius comparable to a five-meter spread. The suit's left arm ends in a mechanical hand used to both operate weapons and manipulate external objects with ease. Two additional missile tubes are attached to the forearm and are packed with identical missiles as the shoulder-mounted M149 Magellan RCL in complete the complement, three Type-18 Claymore explosives are attached to each thigh, each with enough power to completely engulf a Knightmare in a blast.

Cornelia just stared at the machine for atleast a whole minute before saying."This this is what you bring me from Kyushu for?" Cornelia said angrily at Adam who just backed up and put his hands in the air trying to get Cornelia who was angrily marching closer to him her voice getting louder.

"This hunk of junk is 4 feet smaller then our standard knightmares, has no land spinners, and no cockpit this is some sci-fi exo-skeleton not a knightmare frame!" Cornelia yells picking Adam up by his collar.

"Your majesty I assure you the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL will destroy the Chinese army on Kyushu infact that's what it's designed for overwhelming odds of atleast a 20 to 1 ratio your majesty if you were to allow Sir Isaac Rink to pilot this machine your victory would be within hours not days like you would if you relied on standard knightmares!" Adam said to Cornelia who by then was holding him up by his collar.

Cornelia thinks about it for a moment then drop's Adam on the ground.

"Ok Von Trevisjansky you'll get your chance Isaac Rink will pilot your metal...monstrosity into Kyushu if it's as good as you say it is then he'll be able to take on the Chinese federation just fine." Cornelia said smirking and walking away Adam just gets up and yells out.

"Oh trust me you'll see the power the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL soon your majesty!" Adam said walking into lab and getting the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL loaded onto a truck.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"I still don't see why we can't have the Lancelot go in I just got it a new float system too!" Lloyd whined while Cecil, Suzaku, and Adam were busy getting Isaac ready to get into the suit and attack the Chinese.

"The Lancelot's float system sucks up fuel faster then you blow through our budget Lloyd it's just not a good idea to send our best knightmare out there with the risk of running out of gas on the spot." Adam said loading the grenades onto the compartment on the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL's waist.

"Adam are you sure this thing is safe I'm not doubting your engineering skills but compared to what were used and what Isaac is about to face I'm a little worried." Suzaku said to Adam who just waved him off.

"No worries man you and that stuck up princess will all see that my weapons are genius!" Adam said happily almost dropping a grenade on the ground quickly catching it.

"hehehe almost had a pre-mature explosion that wouldn't have been good." Adam said grinning while everyone else had looks of horror on there face.

"Ok Isaac your good to go just get into the suit and take off and yes Lloyd it does fly and with out a float system suck it!" Adam said while Isaac turned on the machine took off towards Kyushu.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV: **

"What the hell is that thing it isn't a jet so what is it?" Sawazaki was yelling at the radar operator who could only stammer in response.

"Sir we've gotten a live video feed of it." Said another guy at one of computers who switched the screen showing the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL flying towards the base at a high speed at first Sawazaki was worried until the general pointed out that it's much smaller then a standard knightmare making Sawazaki laugh.

"Ha then I want all units to focus on this lone midget knightmare and destroy it!" Sawazaki said confidently

The Chinese forces were quick to follow orders tanks, helicopters, APC's, and the Gun-Ru's all converging on where the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL was going to land.

Five helicopters first attempted to shoot it out of the sky with missiles and machine gun fire but found that the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL was able to easily manuever around the missiles and the 21st century bullets against 26th armor did as much damage as firing spitballs at a the helicopter pilot's found out too late as three of them got a face full of 20mm high explosive rounds. The other two were quickly taken out when Isaac landed atop a tank crushing it and filling the last two copters with 20mm high explosive rounds.

Isaac then turned his attention to the tanks quickly jumping off the one he was currently on and landing behind a row of them tossing two Type-18 Claymore's taking out the entire row of them. The other tanks tried to fire but they quickly found out that the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL is far more nimble then its bulky appearance showed. Jumping around like a rabbit even causing two of them to hit each other and a Gun-Ru to hit an APC.

"Hey Isaac the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL easily increases your strength try it on that APC." Adam said to Isaac over the radio. Isaac just shrugged and ran to an APC and flipped it over with his left arm and used it as cover when the Gun-Ru's started coming in higher numbers firing at him.

Isaac quickly ran behind cover the Gun-Ru's in there over confidence lined up in a straight row on a higher platform thinking that Isaac's exo-suit couldn't make that jump. Isaac proved them wrong when he jumped into the air using his jetpack to make it onto the higher level landing next to the row and unleashing a three second burst on the Gun-Ru's destroying all of them. There armor providing as much protection as the tanks or helicopters armor did.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

Cornelia was sitting on her throne aboard the flagship of the Britannian fleet currently blockading Kyushu when general Dalton came up to her telling her of Isaac's progress.

"Your highness the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL is plowing through the Chinese forces defenses there weapons appear to have no effect on it." Dalton told her Cornelia scowled at the idea of being proven wrong by that crazy Lloyd jr.

"Can we get a visual feed from the exo-suit's camera's?" Dalton nods her head and turns the screen to show Isaac destroying Gun-Ru's left and right they even see Isaac grabbing one by the left arm and tossing it out of the way.

"Incredible." Dalton said everyone on the bridge murmuring agreements Cornelia could only scowl.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"How the hell does a single midget unit blast through our land and air forces and is making it's way right now!?" Sawazaki yelled at the Chinese soldiers who couldn't answer him.

"Useless idiots whatever load up the Helicopter and lets get out of here." Sawazaki says to the Chinese officers and general who nod and follow him to the helicopter pad.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

Isaac was quickly making his way to the pad where Sawazaki would try to take off and escape back to China. But as he was making his way there clearly the Chinese realized where he was going and attempted to stop him. Well the Chinese forces weapons have already shown they couldn't damage the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL armor they assumed that amassing enough fire power would do the trick.

fifty tanks, eighty Gun-Ru's, fourty APC's, and sixty Attack Helicopters gathered togethor between him and the helipad forcing Isaac to take them head on. isaac while thinking of a way to get around this gets a text wondering who the hell would be texting him at a time like this he gets his phone and reads it.

_"The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL has an Energy Bubble emitter and its armor can take on plasma weapons you'll be fine trust me-Adam ;)" _

Isaac re-read the text to make sure then smirked and jumped out of cover and ran straight at the enemy forces who unleashed everything on him with everyone watching.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"That arrogant fool!" Cornelia yelled thinking of how she now has to commit her forces into taking the island from the remnant of the Chinese forces.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Ha we got it!" Sawazaki yelled in joy looking at the phone showing video of Isaac exploding and seeing the smoke in the distance.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

The Chinese forces kept firing for a while longer but a while later they stopped firing there weapons letting the smoke dissipate. What came out of the smoke shocked them standing there was Isaac Rink perfectly fine in his HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL which was emitting some sort of shielding system.

Isaac didn't waste time in retaliating he turned on his right shoulder tri-barrled LAU-1810 missile launcher armed with SGM-151 heat-seeking missiles and fired them on the helicopters destroying them all completely. The blast radius on those missiles especially with the helicopters all bunched togethor can really be devastating. Isaac then ran foward and activated his jetpack and flew over the Tanks, APC's, and Gun-Ru's leaving behind his four remaining Type 18-Claymore's which destroyed the entire ground force when they all activated at the same time.

Isaac then flew up to the level the Helipad was on and shot it with his M149 Magellan RCL destroying the Copter and Sawazaki's Chinese ground troops in what could only be described as overkill. A weapon from the Halo-verse designed to destroy the heaviest air and ground forces an alien hegemony had to offer literally turned the Chinese troops who futilly attempted to shoot at Isaac into mush.

After the destruction Isaac turned around and pointed the Gatling gun right in Sawazaki's and his Chinese entourage's faces.

"Sawazaki your under arrest." Isaac said in a cold tone.

**Scene Change:**

**Selim POV:**

"Hahahaha oh god Adam you mad genius Halo weaponry hahaha why didn't I think of that!" I wish I had access to that tech but sadly I can't let Lelouch get his hands on it god forbid he actually makes Japan independant...maybe when he becomes Britannian Emperor.

**Scene Change:**

**3rd Person POV:**

"Yes I am awesome my invention worked can you smell that guys!" Adam said sniffing the air confusing Cecil, Suzaku, and Lloyd.

"That lady and gentlemen is the smell of more funding!" Adam said happily

**A/N:There we go everyone Chapter 21! Btw who else is happy we've reached over 20 chapters! :D were getting one step closer to the end of Season 1! BTW I have a suprise for everyone SailorKickass270 another author who made a story about people in the real world going to the Code Geass Universe well her OC's are gonna be in my story! **

**P.S. The conclusion to C.C. chasing me down in the Gawain**

***Me and C.C. are both sitting in jail***

**Me: You just had to run that red light didn't you C.C.**

**C.C.: Well to be fair it was more because I saw a Pizza hut car making a delivery and I wanted some pizza so I had to run that red light it was the only way to catch him catching you was extra *munches pizza***

**Me; Where's my phone call!**

**Cop: Here you get one call *Hands phone***

**Me: *calls Suzaku* Suzaku me and C.C. are in jail quick come get us!**

**Suzaku's Phone: Nope sorry Suzaku isn't here right now just me S.S.**

**Me: WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS PHONE!**

**S.S.: Because he had the new iphone 5 and I wanted to see if it was cool will you buy me one now plz**

**Me: NO!**

**S.S.:oh...ok have fun rotting in jail *Hangs up phone***

**Me:THAT BITCH!**

**Will C.C. and Me get out of jail? Will Suzaku ever learn to pick up his phone? Will S.S. get the new iPhone 5? Find out on the next episode of Code Geass: A New Start**

**READ, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**


End file.
